


Histoire de famille

by LayAria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demons, F/M, Family, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Arthur est un loup-garou Omega. Francis un vampire. Rien n'aurait dû les rapprocher. Rien ne leur donnait le droit de se fréquenter. Mais rien ne donnait le droit à qui que ce soit de blesser Arthur... /Et oui, ce résumé est nul, j'assume moyennement





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Je suis désolée, il va encore falloir que je balance plusieurs chapitres à la fois. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup moins dans cette fiction que sur l'autre, donc normalement, les chapitres à venir seront publié en même temps sur AO3 et sur fanfiction.net.  
> C'est un univers totalement différent de l'autre fiction que je publie, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Il y a probablement encore des fautes qui traine, je n'ai aps le courage de tout relire, mais normalement j'en avais corrigé un maximum.  
> Bye~

Dylan jeta un coup d’œil critique à l’horloge du salon, avant de reporter toute son attention sur ses frères. L’ambiance était un peu tendue, et personne ne parlait, ce qui laissait planer un silence de mort. Silence bientôt rompu par leur mère, depuis le bureau.

-Seamus Kirkland ! Si tu n’es pas prêt d’ici deux minutes, je te promets que tu vas amèrement le regretter !

            Ledit Seamus, qui était le seul encore à l‘étage, beugla un « oui » emplit de panique. Dylan soupira. A chaque fois, c’était la même chose. Sauf que Arthur commençait à vraiment stresser, raide comme un piquet sur le fauteuil, et le Gallois sentait que cela commençait à agacer Allistor.

-Gamin, je te jure que si tu continues à faire de la merde avec tes doigts, je te les coupe, lâcha finalement l’Ecossais.

            Arthur cesse de triturer nerveusement ses phalanges, non sans un coup d’œil furieux vers son frère aîné, puis son regard émeraude se posa à son tour sur l’horloge. Leur mère débarqua alors dans le salon, sa chemise blanche sans un plis et sa jupe droite noire lui donnant des aires de femme d’affaire. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été soigneusement attachés en une queue de cheval haute, ses talons aiguilles claquaient sur le carrelage, et son visage figé dans une expression agacée promettait mille souffrances à Seamus, à nouveau en retard. Ce n’était pas faute de l’avoir levé tôt, pourtant…

-Allez donc dans la voiture, ordonna-t-elle.

            Personne ne protesta, et tous déguerpir sans demander leur reste. Leur mère pouvait être particulièrement effrayante…

-Stresse pas, Arty, ça va bien se passer, souffla Dylan à son cadet lorsqu’ils furent devant le grand manoir victorien qu’était leur demeure.

            Le blond hocha vaguement la tête tout en grognant qu’il ne stressait pas, et ce manque de cohérence fit rire le Gallois. Arthur n’était jamais honnête avec lui-même…

            S’en suivit l’habituelle bagarre pour savoir qui s’installerait où, les places les plus prisées étant celle de devant et celles près des fenêtres. Arthur se glissa discrètement à la place dans le coffre pour être tranquille, ce qui fit grogner leur sœur Aisling, qui en plus venait de céder la place à l’avant à Allistor. Ils convinrent que la place du milieu revenait à Seamus, et Dylan put enfin se glisser derrière le siège du conducteur.

            Une journée normale de réunion de clan.

            En tant que famille la plus importante du clan Britannique, les Kirkland y étaient conviés à chaque fois, soit à chaque début de saison. Aujourd’hui, c’était la réunion d’Automne. Bien que beaucoup de petites familles ne voient pas l’intérêt de ces rassemblements, Dylan (tout comme ses frères et sa sœur) savait que c’était important. Histoire de vérifier que personne n’avait mangé d’humain, ou avait bu leur sang jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive, ou aspiré leur énergie vitale… Ce genre de chose. C’était le problème d’être des créatures ni animales ni humaines. Il fallait bien se nourrir quelque part.

            Dylan n’avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de faire du mal à un humain. Dès son plus jeune âge, on l’avait habitué à manger des animaux, aussi, tant qu’il n’était pas affamé et en présence de proie potentielle, tout allait bien. Déjà, ce n’était pas dans sa nature d’être agressif. Il avait beau être un loup-garou, comme le reste du clan, il était un Beta. Il était plus pacifiste qu’autre chose. Au contraire, Allistor et Seamus étaient des Alphas. Et puis il y avait Aisling et Arthur, Omégas bien qu’ayant des caractères d’Alphas. Ca leur venait de leur mère…

            Arthur venait d’avoir dix-huit ans, aussi était-ce sa première réunion de clan. Et ça se sentait qu’il était stressé. Allistor finit d’ailleurs par le lui faire remarquer.

-Arthur, nom de Dieu, détends-toi, ça pu l’ocytocine dans toute la bagnole !

            Le blond pâlit et rougit en même temps, et Dylan se sentit mal pour lui. Les Alphas avaient naturellement un meilleur odorat que les autres, et les hormones des Omégas étaient plus puissantes olfactivement parlant. Ceci étant dit, même le Gallois pouvait sentir l’odeur si particulière qu’avait la peur. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer son cadet. Il avait passé sa vie entouré de loup-garou du clan, voire que de sa famille, et il allait se retrouver non seulement face à d’autres puissants loup-garou, mais en plus face à des vampires et des démons. Il y avait de quoi stresser.

            La portière d’Aisling fut soudain ouverte, et la tête rousse de Seamus apparu.

-Pourquoi c’est moi au milieu ?! se plaignit-il, avant de grimacer. Wow, Arty, tu stresse à ce point ?

            Comprenant qu’il avait senti les hormones, l’Anglais rougit violemment.

-Ta gueule, abruti !

-Et tu es au milieu parce que tu es en retard, crétin, compléta Aisling, elle aussi agacée.

            Leur mère prit place dans la voiture et foudroya du regard Seamus, qui s’installa sans se plaindre et après avoir enjambé la rousse à côté de lui pour passer. Si la chef du clan Kirkland avait senti la peur de son plus jeune fils (et Dylan ne doutait pas que ce soit le cas) elle n’en dit rien et démarra simplement. La route allait être longue. Les réunions avaient lieu dans des endroits différents à chaque fois, et celle-ci était en Belgique. Chez des vampires, donc. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient (leur mère conduisait en talons aiguille sans le moindre soucis) l’odeur d’ocytocine diminua assez pour que le Gallois ne la sente plus, mais Allistor ouvrait régulièrement sa fenêtre pour avoir de l’air frais. Seamus s’étant endormi, il n’avait pas de problème.

            Au bout d’un peu plus de deux heures de trajet, soit la moitié de leur itinéraire, ils durent prendre le bateau pour traverser la Manche. L’air marin fit le plus grand bien à Arthur, qui passa son temps sur le pont. Dylan, quant à lui, resta avec Allistor.

-Je pense pas supporter ça plus longtemps, marmonna l’Ecossais.

            Par « ça », Dylan supposa qu’il parlait des hormones d’Arthur.

-Ca aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu être en chaleur, lui sourit le Gallois.

-On l’aurait pas emmené si ça avait été le cas ! Les autres lui auraient sauté dessus !

-Probablement, acquiesça Dylan avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

            Les périodes de chaleur étaient toujours une terrible épreuve, autant pour les Omégas que pour les Alphas. Rien que pour ça, le Gallois était ravi d’être un Beta, et d’ainsi être plutôt « normal » et « commun ». Pour les Omégas, c’était presque douloureux, leur corps réclamant un accouplement. Ils faisaient des piques de fièvre hallucinant, et restaient cloitrés dans une pièce jusqu’à ce que ce soit finit. Pour les Alphas, c’était l’odeur qui était insupportable. Les Omégas sécrétaient beaucoup d’hormones extrêmement odorantes durant cette période, et les Alphas éprouvaient le besoin d’aller s’accoupler avec eux. De ce fait, les Alphas étaient tous des hommes, et en théorie les Omégas étaient plus souvent des femmes.

            Aisling et Seamus les rejoignirent alors que la traversé touchait à sa fin. L’Irlandais avait les pupilles très dilatées et semblait nerveux, passant d’un pied sur l’autre et regardant autour de lui comme s’il était traqué.

-Tu n’as pas assez mangé ce matin ? lui demanda Dylan, un peu inquiet.

-Pas eu le temps… marmonna Seamus.

            Au moins n’était-il pas affamé au point de ne plus pouvoir contrôler son apparence. Il aurait été assez difficile d’expliquer aux autres passagers pourquoi le rouquin avait des oreilles et une queue de loup.

-On devrait aller sur le pont, on est presque arrivé, proposa Aisling, qui surveillait son frère jumeau du coin de l’œil.

            Allistor grommela, peu désireux de se retrouver à nouveau en présence d’Arthur, mais il les suivit tout de même. Dehors, il y avait beaucoup de vent, et la pluie ne semblait pas loin. Mais la côte belge était en vue. Seamus sembla se calmer, n’étant plus entouré d’humains, et le Gallois se dirigea vers Arthur. Le petit blond était appuyé sur le bord du bateau, regardant les vagues venir d’écraser sur la coque. Ses yeux verts qu’il tenait de leur mère semblaient absorbés par la mer à quelques mètres de lui.

-Tu stresses encore ? lui demanda Dylan en s’arrêtant près de lui.

            Après une courte hésitation, Arthur décida d’être honnête, pour une fois.

-Un peu.

-C’est normal, tout le monde stresse la première fois. Mais concrètement, on est juste là pour faire de la figuration. Il n’y a que maman qui parle, et Allistor qui doit s’habituer aux réunions en tant que futur chef du clan.

            Le blond hocha la tête, et leva les yeux vers le port qui se rapprochait. Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà. Dylan n’avait pas un assez bon odorat pour savoir s’il sentait encore l’ocytocine, mais il voyait dans ses yeux verts qu’il n’était pas serein.

-Tu as peur de quoi ? Des vampires et des démons ? Ou que d’autres loup-garou Alphas te sautent dessus ?

-Personne ne va me sauter dessus, grommela Arthur. Et je n’ai pas peur.

            Dylan savait qu’il ne disait pas ça juste parce que sa mère et ses frères ne laisseraient personne s’approcher. Il considérait juste que personne ne pouvait _vouloir_ lui sauter dessus. Après tout, il était un Oméga. Un homme Oméga. Une erreur de la nature, d’après certain. Il pouvait être enceinte (ou enceint, Dylan ne savait jamais). Un peu pris au dépourvu, le Gallois se tue et resta près de son cadet jusqu’à la fin de la traversé. Leur mère les rejoignit alors que le bateau se stabilisait contre un ponton. Ils récupérèrent la voiture qu’ils avaient loués, et préférant ne pas énerver leur génitrice, ils attribuèrent les places dans un calme relatif. Heureusement pour eux, Allistor et Seamus étaient à côté des fenêtres, qu’ils ouvrirent à cause d’Arthur qui stressait de plus en plus à mesure qu’ils approchaient de leur destination. Même pour Dylan et Aisling, l’odeur était difficilement supportable. Mais tous deux pouvaient s’estimer heureux de ne pas avoir leur instinct qui les titillait. Pour Allistor et Seamus, il était très difficile de résister à l’envie de protéger leur cadet et de se transformer en loup. Le pauvre Arthur essayait de se faire oublier, évidemment incapable de contrôler ses hormones.

            Le manoir où avait lieu la réunion était tout en longueur, avec une tour ronde à chaque extrémité. Un chemin de gravier faisait le tour d’un carré d’herbe, lui-même devant le manoir. Deux voitures étaient déjà garées devant le perron, ce qui signifiait qu’avec eux, il ne manquait plus que trois clans. Leur mère laissa la voiture près des autres, et avant même qu’elle n’ait coupé le moteur, les deux Alphas se précipitèrent hors de l’habitacle. Dylan grimaça et les suivit plus calmement. Il n’aimerait pas être à leur place. Certains disaient qu’il n’avait pas de chance d’être un simple Beta. Il n’était pas aussi fort qu’un Alpha, et ne pouvait pas porter d’enfant comme un Omega. Mais quand il voyait ses frères et sa sœur rencontrer divers problèmes au quotidien, il se disait qu’il avait vraiment de la chance.

-Alicia !

            Dylan tourna la tête en même temps que sa mère vers Roma Vargas, le chef du clan Méditerranéen, et hôte de la réunion.

-Bonjour, Roma.

-Vous avez fait bonne route ?

-Plutôt. Les autres sont arrivés ?

-Le clan Nordique, oui. Il manque les clans Asiatique, Germanique et Soviétique.

            Arthur sortit à son tour de la voiture, essayant de paraitre assuré. Mais sa famille voyait bien qu’il tremblait. Seamus, ne pouvant plus refreiner son instinct, se plaça devant lui, sur le point d’effectuer une demi transformation. C’était assez compréhensible, Roma Vargas était un homme très impressionnant. Un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, la peau tannée par le soleil, des cheveux bruns coupés courts légèrement ondulés, des yeux verts tirant parfois sur le doré, des épaules carrées, une chemise noire qui laissait deviner une certaine musculature, et un pantalon blanc qui dissimulait des jambes puissantes. Si on était un peu plus attentif, on remarquait également des canines plus pointues que la moyenne et des pupilles très perçantes. Une aura incroyable.

            Comme on pouvait l’attendre d’un vampire chef de clan.

-Rentrez donc, ne restez pas dehors !

            Dylan sourit doucement à Arthur et suivit sa mère avec Aisling, alors que le petit blond se sentait légèrement oppressé par Allistor et Seamus. Ce dernier, contrôlant moins bien que l’Ecossais son instinct, avait finalement accomplit une semi transformation. Deux oreilles de fourrure orange se dressaient sur sa tête, s’accordant à sa chevelure rousse, alors qu’une queue touffue de la même couleur battait furieusement l’air derrière lui. Au moins avait-il eu la présence d’esprit de mettre un pantalon qui descendait bas sur ses hanches, ce qui évitait que sa queue ne soit coincée. Ses canines s’étaient légèrement allongées, tout comme ses ongles, et il était évident que son odorat était désormais encore plus développé que d’habitude. Allistor, plus vieux et donc capable de se contrôler un peu plus que l’Irlandais, restait derrière Arthur mais son aura était menaçante. Suffisamment pour que l’instinct du blond perçoive un danger potentiel.

            Le manoir était assez impressionnant à l’intérieur, plus moderne que ce qu’on pouvait penser. Dylan leva les yeux vers le plafond aux poutres apparentes, ralentissant sa marche pour pouvoir tout regarder. C’était la première fois qu’il venait ici, et il ne comptait pas en perdre une miette. Ca sentait le romarin, et quelque chose de plus sucré, comme si quelqu’un était en train de cuisiner. Grâce à son odorat de loup, il pouvait également reconnaitre l’odeur plus ténue des produits ménagers, comme l’eau de Javel.

-Vous restez dormir cette nuit ? proposa soudain Roma. Ce serait dommage de refaire la traversée aussi vite.

            Dylan tiqua légèrement, tout comme sa sœur. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Le Gallois n’était pas à très à l’aise en présence d’autres créatures, mais il était capable de les supporter. Son statut de Beta lui évitait de se sentir menacé ou de vouloir assoir son autorité à tout prix. Ce qui était loin, très loin, d’être le cas de ses frères et sœur. Ceci dit, même lui n’était pas serein à l’idée de passer toute une nuit entourée d’autres espèces.

-Avec plaisir.

            Mais leur mère semblait s’en foutre royalement. Et on ne contredisait pas Alicia Kirkland. Légèrement inquiet, Dylan tourna la tête vers ses frères, qui avaient forcément entendu. Il tomba tout d’abord sur le visage livide d’Arthur, qui devait paniquer comme un fou vu l’odeur d’ocytocine qui envahit soudain le hall. Allistor semblait avoir un peu plus de mal à se contrôler, et Seamus grognait littéralement, les oreilles bien droites sur sa tête.

            Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs avant de se retrouver dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon-salle à manger. Une table ronde se trouvait à peu près au milieu, avec dix chaises en bois autour. Le reste de la pièce était occupé par des fauteuils et des canapés, des tables basses, et une large baie vitrée occupait tout un pan de mur et donnait sur une terrasse en pierre claire.

            Arthur s’arrêta à côté de Dylan et regarda autour de lui avec une certaine curiosité.

-Il n’y a que les chefs de clan et leur successeur qui s’assoient à la table, les autres se mettent sur les canapés, expliqua le Gallois.

            Face à l’air surprit du petit blond, le Beta rit légèrement.

-Je t’avais dit qu’on n’était là que pour la figuration.

            Aisling les coupa dans leur discussion en les poussant vers un canapé situé derrière les chaises qu’occupaient désormais Alicia et Allistor. Dylan jeta un coup d’œil aux sièges en face de sa mère, et s’efforça de rester parfaitement neutre en rencontrant le regard bleu profond de Matthias Kohler, futur chef du clan Nordique, et Alpha. Il n’était pas méchant, vraiment pas, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui dérangeait les autres créatures. Le Gallois supposait qu’Allistor devait produire à peu près le même effet, mais étant son frère, il ne s’en rendait pas compte.

            Soudain, Arthur lui donna un léger coup de coude et désigna le Danois d’un discret mouvement de tête. Ses yeux verts brillaient d’inquiétude, et il ne devait pas être loin d’effectuer une demi transformation, lui aussi.

-C’est qui ?

-Le clan Nordique, souffla Dylan. Des loup-garou.

-Ca, je l’avais senti… grommela le blond.

            Derrière Matthias, sur des fauteuils gris, se trouvait le reste du clan : Lukas Bondevik, Berwald Oxenstierna, Emil Steilson. Il était assez fréquent que les membre d’un grand clan ne soient pas liés par le sang. Les Kirkland étaient même presque les seuls à être de la même famille. Toujours était-il que les membres de ce genre de clan étaient tous très puissants.

            Dylan sentit son jeune frère se coller à lui, et surprit, le brun arqua un sourcil. Il suivit le regard de son frère, et tomba sur Matthias. Même sans être un loup-garou, qui eux sentaient naturellement ce genre de chose, il était facile de deviner que le Danois était un Alpha. Il était assez grand, et très fort physiquement parlant, même s’il restait étonnement fin pour quelqu’un d’aussi musculeux. Il avait des cheveux blonds tellement en bataille que sa coiffure en venait à défier les lois élémentaires de la gravité, et une aura à faire pâlir à peu près n’importe qui. Et pourtant, il avait un caractère naturellement joyeux, et presque simplet par moment. Un peu blagueur sur les bords.

            Roma avait disparu, certainement partit accueillir les prochains à arriver. Un silence assez pesant c’était installé, de temps en temps troublé par Seamus qui laissait échapper des grognements. Arthur n’était pas du tout à l’aise, et son malaise grandissait de seconde en seconde. Aisling, elle, essayait de ne pas croiser le regard de Matthias. Elle n’était pas sûre de le supporter. Ce type avait une prestance monstrueuse, et bien qu’elle soit une Oméga capable de se maitriser, le présence d’un Alpha aussi puissant la mettait dans une situation inconfortable.

-Excusez-nous pour le retard !

            Dylan grimaça en reconnaissant la voix presque enfantine et pourtant clairement masculine d’Ivan Braginsky, un colosse Russe qui dépassait tout le monde d’une bonne poignée de centimètres. Ses cheveux platines encadraient un visage assez carré, et ses yeux mauves semblaient étinceler.

-Un démon… murmura Arthur à côté de lui.

-Futur chez du clan Soviétique, expliqua Aisling sur le même ton.

            Le regard dudit futur chef de clan se posa sur les quatre enfants Kirkland, et Arthur écarquilla les yeux lorsque les prunelles violines se posèrent sur lui et ne le lâchèrent plus. Son sang se figea dans ses veines, et l’espace d’un instant, il perdit le contrôle de lui-même et faillit faire une semi transformation. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du Russe. Mi enfantin, mi flippant.

-Un nouveau Kirkland…

            Seamus grogna plus fort, les dents serrées et les canines dépassant de sa bouche. Il semblait prêt à bondir et égorger quelqu’un. Même Allistor peinait à se contrôler. En réponse, Matthias posa son regard bleu ciel, couleur glace et au moins aussi froid qu’elle, sur le démon.

-Sérieusement mec, comment tu fais pour être en retard à chaque réunion ? C’est un genre de rituel, chez les démons ?

            Ivan lâcha Arthur des yeux et se concentra sur le Danois. L’un comme l’autre avaient cette attitude naïve, innocente, et étaient pourtant terriblement puissants, capable de faire un véritable massacre et de déployer une force incroyable.

-Disons plutôt que nous avons plus de choses à gérer que vous autres, répondit le géant Russe avec un sourire, bien que beaucoup plus froid que lorsqu’il était arrivé.

            Matthias haussa simplement les épaules avec un rictus joyeux. Dylan fronça quelque peu les sourcils : ce n’était pas le genre de l’Alpha nordique de prendre la défense d’un Kirkland. Est-ce que c’était les hormones d’Arthur qui en étaient la cause ? Si tel était le cas, il allait falloir surveiller le petit blond de près. Rester seul avec un Alpha était trop dangereux.

            Ivan s’assit en silence, suivit par l’actuel chef du clan Soviétique (un homme aux cheveux blancs, menaçant, qui avait dû être grand mais que les années avaient tassé). Sur les fauteuils derrière eux s’installèrent deux jeunes filles et trois hommes, des démons eux aussi : Katyusha Braginsky, sœur ainée de la famille Braginsky, était une femme d’une vingtaine d’années aux cheveux blond platine coupés courts retenus par un bandeau, à la poitrine opulente et avec des hanches assez larges tout en restant en harmonie avec son corps. Elle était aussi maladroite que gentille (et gentille, d’après Dylan, elle l’était même trop), et souriait en tout circonstance. Natalya, la cadette, était, elle, beaucoup plus petite et fine, avec de très longs cheveux argentés. Même si elle avait l’air fragile, tout le monde savait qu’elle n’hésiterait pas à égorger vif n’importe qui du moment qu’Ivan le lui demandait. A côté d’elle, les trois jeunes hommes qui les accompagnaient passaient presque pour de gentils petits moutons. Toris Laurinaitis, un Lithuanien, Eduard von Bock, Estonien, et Raivis Galante, un Letton. Dylan ne les connaissait pas bien, voire pas du tout, et n’avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se renseigner sur eux comme ça avait été le cas pour la quasi-totalité des créatures qui seraient présentent à cette réunion.

            Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence encore plus pesant qu’avant l’arrivée du clan Soviétique. Arthur s’efforçait de ne pas trop se tasser contre Dylan malgré son envie évidente de le faire. Les yeux de Matthias et Ivan s’arrêtait beaucoup trop souvent sur lui à son goût. Surtout ceux du démon, en fait. Seamus continuait de gronder doucement à côté de lui, sa queue s’agitant derrière lui.

            Finalement, la porte se rouvrit, et des bribes de discussions animées leurs parvinrent.  Roma Vargas fit son entrée, toujours aussi souriant, accompagné d’un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu ciel. Dès le premier coup d’œil, Arthur su qu’il était un loup-garou. Un puissant Alpha, même. Tellement puissant que Arthur ne put refreiner plus longtemps sa peur, et il laissa apparaitre ses attributs animaux. C’était terriblement désagréable comme sensation, surtout quand cette apparition n’était pas vraiment volontaire. Le bas de son dos sembla courbaturé alors qu’une queue blonde terminait désormais sa colonne vertébrale, et un léger mal de crâne le saisit lorsque deux oreilles de la même couleur émergèrent entre ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

-Folker, salua poliment Alicia.

            Le grand blond hocha la tête en retour, et détailla l’assemblée du regard.

-Le clan Asiatique aura un peu de retard, annonça Roma. Nous allons commencer sans eux.

            Allistor jeta un coup d’œil à Arthur, les poings serrés, et Dylan lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Se contrôler alors que le jeune Omega était mort de trouille allait être compliqué…

-Folker ne te fera rien, tenta Dylan pour calmer le blond. Ce n’est pas du clan Germanique que tu dois te méfier.

            Arthur lui adressa à peine un coup d’œil, ses oreilles farouchement aplaties sur sa tête. Bon… Honnêtement, le Gallois n’avait pas prévu que son frère serait aussi terrifié. Et visiblement, Allistor non plus.

            Le chef du clan Germanique se dirigea vers son siège, suivit par cinq membres de son clan. Arthur repéra immédiatement un Alpha, qu’il identifia comme le futur chef de clan. Et il était… Plutôt imposant. Ivan et Matthias se défendait pas mal dans leur domaine, mais ce n’était rien comparé à ce loup-là. Il devait faire un bon mètre quatre-vingt, et a vu de nez, il aurait pu mettre en miette l’épaule d’Arthur juste en posant sa main dessus. Sérieusement, comment était-ce possible d’être aussi musclé ?! Ses cheveux blonds étaient strictement ramenés en arrière, et ses yeux bleu clair passèrent sur chaque personne présente. Il s’attarda sur Matthias, qui lui rendit son œillade sans ciller, et sur Allistor, qui était trop occuper à surveiller Ivan du coin de l’œil pour vraiment prêter attention au fils Beilschmidt.

-Il a l’air jeune… murmura Arthur, oubliant complètement les autres loups du clan.

-Qui ? grogna Seamus, en grande galère pour se maitriser.

-Le blond là-bas…

-Ludwig, souffla Dylan avec un léger sourire. Il n’a pas encore dix-huit ans, mais c’est le seul Alpha du clan après Folker, donc il a le droit d’assister aux réunions à titre exceptionnel.

            Arthur s’attendait à ce que Ludwig le remarque, vu l’odeur qu’il devait dégager, c’était même étonnant qu’il ne l’ait pas encore dévisagé comme n’arrêtait pas de le faire Matthias, mais… Rien. Il lui adressa tout juste un signe de tête, et encore, impossible de savoir si ça lui était vraiment destiné ou s’il avait juste salué ses frères et sa sœur. Arthur fut tellement surprit que pendant un instant, il oublia les autres regards vissés sur lui et sa peur croissante.

-Il n’est pas adulte, lui murmura Dylan. Il est moins réceptif à tes hormones.

            Le Gallois sourit et laissa son frère cogiter là-dessus, avant de passer en revue le reste du clan Germanique. Il les connaissait tous depuis longtemps : Elizabeta Herderavy, la seule femme de leur clan à assister aux réunions, une jolie brune qui avait le même caractère de merde et la même force disproportionnée qu’Aisling, mais qui pour sa part, était Beta ; Roderich Edelstein, un Autrichien toujours tiré à quatre épingles avec des manières d’aristocrate et un don certain pour le piano, Beta également ; Vasch Zwingli, un Suisse blond assez petit comparé au reste du clan, mais qui devait faire la même taille qu’Arthur, Beta, mais avec la sérieuse tendance à cogner tout ce qui bougeait (pourquoi y avait-il autant de Beta avec des caractères d’Alpha…) ; et enfin Gilbert Beilschmidt. Alors… Ce type était une énigme à lui-tout seul. Déjà, il était le frère aîné de Ludwig, et donc le fils de Folker, mais son statut de Beta l’avait empêché d’espérer succéder à son père. D’ailleurs, tout le monde avait longtemps cru qu’il était Omega, à cause de sa « faible » constitution : sérieuse tendance à tomber malade absolument tout le temps, assez fin comparé à son frère, toujours emmerdé par d’autres Alphas… Et par-dessus le marché, il était albinos. A la loterie de la malchance, ce gars avait tiré le gros lot. Pourtant il se présentait à chaque réunion avec un immense sourire, se moquant bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, et ignorant royalement le fait qu’il était peut-être le membre du clan que son propre père appréciait le moins.

            Dylan rendit son hochement de tête à Roderich, assit non loin de lui, et regarda Roma s’installer entre leur propre clan et le clan Soviétique. Trois clans de loup-garou, un clan de démon, un clan de vampire. Plus que les Asiatiques, et ils seraient au complet. Enfin presque…

-Où est le reste de ton clan, Roma ? grommela le vieux chef Soviétique, dardant sur le vampire un regard tellement glacial que même Dylan se sentit frissonner.

-Ils arrivent, ils arrivent. Légers soucis en cuisine, répondit joyeusement le Méditerranéen, nullement effrayé.

            Arthur observa avec une crainte mêlée à de l’admiration la façon presque féroce dont chaque chef dévisageait son voisin. Le seul qui semblait à peu près s’en foutre était Folker, et encore, il gardait un œil sur le chef démon.

-Excusez le retard !

            Arthur sursauta, alors que la bulle de tension qui s’était installée dans la pièce éclatait soudain. Un groupe de vampire -impossible de se tromper, ça se sentait- débarqua dans le salon. Ils devaient être… Une petite dizaine.

-Salut Franny ! lança Matthias, tout joyeux, en se redressant brusquement.

            Même Allistor adressa un signe de tête poli au jeune homme qui prenait place à côté de Roma. La queue d’Arthur battit rapidement l’air derrière lui, avant que Dylan ne l’attrape, suffisamment doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le futur chef du clan Méditerranéen était blond, lui aussi, avec des cheveux qui lui tombait presque aux épaules, pour le moment ramenés en une queue de cheval basse par un ruban bleu. Comme il tournait presque le dos à Arthur, ce dernier n’était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir de quel couleur était ses yeux, mais il eut tout le loisir de remarquer à quel point il était bien habillé, et pire encore, de constater qu’il semblait bien s’entendre avec Allistor et Matthias.

 _-What the hell… ?_ marmonna le blond, les sourcils froncés.

            Un vampire qui faisait ami-ami avec deux loup-garou, Alphas, futur chef de clan, capable d’égorger n’importe qui n’importe quand. Pire, un vampire qui faisait ami-ami avec Allistor Kirkland ! Bon, déjà Allistor n’avait pour ainsi dire pas d’ami, alors un vampire… Nom de Dieu, Arthur devait être en train de rêver. Ou son stress lui avait finalement fait perdre connaissance, et il délirait. Ouais, ça devait être ça. Des éclats de voix le sortir de ses réflexions, et il tomba tout d’abord sur une jeune femme d’une petite vingtaine d’année, aux cheveux blonds ondulés coupés au carré, et aux grands yeux verts brillant de vie. Elle tourna légèrement sur elle-même, faisant voleter les bords de sa robe orange, et elle se laissa tomber gracieusement sur un fauteuil, souriant malicieusement à un garçon de la taille d’Arthur, à la peau très légèrement tannée par le soleil. Ses cheveux bruns rebiquaient en une mèche assez étrange du côté droit de sa tête, et une moue boudeuse semblait figer son visage alors qu’il observait la blonde.

-Et ça t’amuse ? marmonna-t-il.

-Terriblement, assura-t-elle en gloussant légèrement.

-Allez Lovi, c’est pas grave, intervint un grand jeune homme, au moins aussi bronzé que Roma. T’as qu’à prendre un autre fauteuil. Ou venir sur mes genoux.

-Va te faire foutre, _bastardo_  !

            Le petit brun tapa presque du pied jusqu’à un autre siège, le plus loin possible de l’autre garçon, et s’y installa rageusement.

-C’est Bella, lui souffla Dylan à l’oreille en désignant la blonde. Le gars un peu vulgaire et toujours de mauvais poil, c’est Lovino, son jumeau est là-bas.

            Le Gallois désigna un garçon qui semblait être la copie conforme de Lovino, en plus calme et plus souriant, avec la même mèche de l’autre côté de la tête. Sa peau était un peu plus claire, tout comme ses cheveux.

-Feliciano. Ce sont tous les deux les petits-fils de Roma. Celui qui fume, c’est Lars, le grand-frère de Bella.

            Il lui montra un grand blond, assez fin, qui tenait entre deux doigts une longue pipe extrêmement fine. Il avait une petite cicatrice au-dessus de l’œil droit, comme s’il s’était coupé. Elle semblait assez ancienne, cependant. Il restait debout, derrière le fauteuil de sa sœur, appuyé contre un mur.

-Celui qui essaye de faire chier Lovino, c’est Antonio.

            Arthur le repéra sans peine : c’était le jeune homme qui avait suggéré au jeune Vargas de s’assoir sur ses genoux.

-Et à côté, c’est son frère, Matthéo.

            A nouveau, à quelques détails près, on aurait pu faire un copier-coller entre les deux-frère. Matthéo avait la même peau tannée, les mêmes cheveux bruns, presque noirs, bien que les siens soient plus long, la même stature assez imposante, et bien qu’il paraisse lui aussi plein de joie de vivre, il paraissait plus modéré. Des lunettes d’aviateurs pendaient lâchement autour de son cou, et il regardait au plafond avec un profond air de rêverie.

-Et lui ? murmura Arthur en désignant discrètement le futur chef de clan, en pleine conversation avec Matthias.

-Francis Bonnefoy. Il est… le neveu de Roma, un truc du genre. Ils ont tous un lien de parenté, dans ce clan.

-Et il… S’entend bien avec Allistor… ?

-On peut dire ça, sourit Dylan, conscient que ledit Allistor les entendait, peu importe combien ils essayaient de baisser le ton.

-Bien ! intervint soudain Roma. Autant commencer tout de suite !

            Le silence revint immédiatement dans la pièce, et la queue d’Arthur se remit à battre l’air, à nouveau arrêtée par Dylan. Son stress revint en force, sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il essaya de retenir un couinement, mais ne réussit qu’à l’atténuer. Pas assez pour passer inaperçu, malheureusement. Il se sentit rougir de honte, mais cette fois, Dylan ne lui dit rien. Le Beta semblait, au contraire, lui aussi aux aguets. C’est là qu’Arthur compris la raison de sa montée de panique : Seamus et Allistor étaient plus menaçant que jamais, fixant la porte avec une rage certaine. Le petit blond se ratatina sur lui-même, et capta le regard qui se voulait rassurant de Matthias, à l’autre bout de la pièce, avant que ce dernier ne fixe le battant à son tour.

-Pile à l’heure, sourit Roma, ses yeux d’ordinaire verts soudain rouge vif et ses canines légèrement plus pointues.

            Ivan conservait son sourire enfantin, et l’homme à côté de lui semblait être le seul à ne pas regarder la porte comme une arme de destruction massive. Ladite porte s’ouvrit, et une voix légèrement suave parvint aux oreilles d’Arthur.

-Excusez-nous pour le retard.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur sentit presque son estomac remonter dans sa gorge, alors que le clan Asiatique faisait son entrée. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Seamus et Allistor qui n’avaient jamais semblé aussi menaçant. Même Dylan, qui pourtant était un Beta, dégageait une aura assez effrayante. Sans compter sa mère. Jamais il n’avait vu sa génitrice dans un tel état, à mi-chemin entre méfiance et fureur. Il se ratatina sur lui-même, et du coin de l’œil, constata que même Aisling s’était légèrement rapprochée de Seamus.

-Vous avez commencé ? reprit la voix doucereuse

-Nous allions le faire.

            Roma souriait toujours, mais ses yeux continuaient de briller, rouge sang. Arthur déglutit lourdement, et se força à regarder les nouveaux arrivant. Ils étaient assez peu nombreux. Leur chef n’était pas très grand, voire même sensiblement plus petit qu’Arthur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient assez longs, noués en une queue de cheval, et ses yeux dorés brillaient d’un éclat malsain.  Il portait un long manteau noir et un foulard or, ses bottes claquaient à chaque pas sur le carrelage alors qu’il se dirigeait vers sa place. Si l’Anglais y avait prêté attention, il aurait remarqué que même le reste du clan Méditerranéen avait cessé de plaisanter et de sourire. Derrière le chef du clan qu’Arthur devina composé de démons, quatre jeunes adultes observaient la salle, ainsi que les autres personnes attablées. Cependant, ça ne semblait pas être leur première réunion. Le blond repéra immédiatement un garçon brun, qui arborait un large sourire espiègle. Ses yeux tirant légèrement sur le doré, mais majoritairement marrons, s’attardèrent sur le jeune futur chef du clan Germanique, qui resta impassible. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns le poussa soudain pour le faire avancer, ses mains dissimulées par les amples manches de sa robe rose pâle. Elle semblait assez mal à l’aise, et lançait des regards terrifiés autour d’elle, comme si elle s’attendait à ce que quelqu’un lui saute dessus et ne lui tranche la gorge. Les deux derniers étaient de jeunes hommes, l’un encore plus petit que le chef de clan et aux cheveux d’un noir d’encre, et l’autre aussi grand qu’Arthur, avec des cheveux bruns foncés. Les deux semblaient terriblement désintéressés, et suivaient simplement le mouvement en silence.

-Bien. Puisque nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! clama finalement Roma, qui semblait être le seul vraiment ravi d’être ici.

            A côté du démon Asiatique s’assit le jeune homme aux cheveux d’ébène. Arthur les dévisagea quelques secondes, avant que le regard du chef de clan ne se pose sur lui. Son souffle se bloqua immédiatement dans sa gorge, et il se tassa contre Dylan. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du démon, et ses yeux semblaient briller.

-Yao, gronda sourdement le Gallois. Il est chef du clan Asiatique depuis qu’il a dix-huit ans.

            Arthur décida qu’il le détestait. Il n’aimait rien chez lui, encore moins la réaction qu’avaient eu les autres à son arrivée. Roma se racla la gorge et sortit un stylo de sa poche. Le blond n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il avait une liasse de feuille devant lui.

-Bien. Pour commencer…

-J’aimerais savoir une chose, l’interrompit Folker.

            Plusieurs regards convergèrent vers lui, et le chef vampire plissa les yeux, n’appréciant visiblement pas d’avoir été coupé dans sa phrase.

-De quel droit les démons se sont-ils nourris d’énergie vitale humaine, et ce contre toutes les lois que nous avons mis en vigueur ?

            Arthur resta blottit contre Dylan alors qu’un silence pesant s’installait. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Yao et le chef Soviétique.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit calmement le démon Asiatique.

-Je n’ai eu aucune information à ce sujet, compléta le vieux Russe.

-Vraiment ? intervint Alicia. Pourtant il me semble bien que se sont des humains de votre territoire, Winter, qui ont été tué.

            Le chef Soviétique fusilla la mère Kirkland du regard, avant de se redresser sur sa chaise.

-Je répète que je ne sais rien de cette affaire. Si effectivement de tels actes ont été commis sur mon sol, ça ne venait pas de mon clan.

-C’est clair que les démons, on en trouve à tous les coins de rue… ricana Matthias en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi qu’il en soit, Winter, merci de te renseigner, et de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas. Si les humains se rendent compte de notre existence et qu’ils décident de se lancer dans une chasse au monstre, je ne suis pas sûr que nous pourrions faire grand-chose d’autres que de les éradiquer, ce qui est loin d’être une perspective réjouissante, énonça calmement Roma.

            Après un très léger silence, les discussions reprirent, sur des sujets tellement variés qu’Arthur perdit rapidement le fil. En fait, c’était même plutôt ennuyeux. Seamus s’était finalement calmé à côté de lui, mais conservait ses attributs animaux, au contraire du blond qui avait réussi à les faire disparaitre. Allistor ne prit presque pas la parole, à l’instar des autres futurs chefs de clan.

-Bien… Je pense que ce sera tout pour cette fois, s’exclama soudain Roma, en s’étirant.

            La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et la pièce n’était plus éclairé que par le grand lustre qui pendait au-dessus de la table. A travers la longue baie vitré, Arthur pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles, et la lune qui en était à son premier quartier. L’inquiétude commençait doucement à le gagner. Sa mère avait accepté de passer la nuit dans ce manoir, entouré au moins de vampires, et le jeune Anglais était loin d’être prêt pour ça.

            Roma Vargas se leva de sa chaise, imité par les autres chefs et leurs successeurs. Arthur sembla hésiter quelques secondes, avant de jeter un coup d’œil interrogateur à Dylan. Devait-il lui aussi se lever ?

-Attend un peu, des fois ils discutent, et ça peut être long.

            Allistor s’approcha d’eux, et regarda simultanément Seamus et Arthur, avant de soupirer. Il semblait épuisé.

-Francis va nous montrer nos chambres. On repart demain, un peu avant midi.

            Dylan acquiesça et se leva, imité par le reste de la fratrie.

-Il y en a d’autres qui restent… ? demanda sourdement Seamus, ses oreilles bien droites sur sa tête.

-Les Germaniques, je crois. Il me semble que les Nordiques mangent ici ce soir, mais les démons rentrent directement.

-Pas plus mal… marmonna l’Irlandais.

            Allistor hocha la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Arthur se sentait mal. Pourtant, tout son stress s’était évaporé pendant la réunion, il ne s’était pas sentit menacé ni rien, pas vraiment à sa place non plus, bien sûr… Mais maintenant, il avait l’impression que la pièce se refermait sur lui, l’aspirait tout entier, et les conversations animées autour de lui n’aidaient pas. Une douloureuse sensation de vide s’installa dans son ventre, et sa tête se mit à le lancer violemment. Il allait vomir…

-Arty ?

            La voix était lointaine, tellement lointaine… Il ne la connaissait même pas, après réflexion… De toute façon ça n’avait aucune importance… Et ce gouffre dans son ventre… Il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose, que la douleur cesse… Juste… Il devait… Un brusque gout métallique envahit sa bouche, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait, il se redressa brusquement et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, enfonçant plus profondément encore ses crocs dans la chaire. Peu importe qui, peu importe quoi, il avait besoin de sang, il avait besoin de…

-Si tu pouvais juste éviter de pomper tout mon _awesome_ sang, ça m’arrangerait… Je sais qu’il est super bon, mais j’en ai un peu besoin.

            Une douce chaleur se répondit dans tout le corps d’Arthur, le ramenant doucement à la raison. La douleur avait disparu. Un profond sentiment de satisfaction l’avait remplacé.

-Arthur, lâche-le, marmonna une voix à son oreille.

            Un vague grognement lui échappa. Il n’avait pas à obéir. Il faisait ce qu’il voulait. Il enfonça donc plus profondément encore ses crocs dans ce qui semblait être un bras, et y planta également ses ongles. Avant de croiser un regard rouge sang, qui le ramena à la réalité encore plus brusquement que tout ce que Arthur n’avait jamais connu. C’était presque comme un électrochoc. Il retira immédiatement ses dents et ses griffes de la chaire, et put à peine reculer avant de buter contre quelqu’un. Il avait encore le goût si plaisant du sang en bouche. Il pouvait presque encore sentir le liquide glisser dans sa gorge avec une facilité déconcertante. Un bras passa autour de sa taille, et il se retrouva debout. Le monde se mit brusquement à tourner, et il crut qu’il allait vomir tout ce qu’il venait d’avaler.

-On va l’amener dans une chambre.

-Il lui faut quelque chose à manger.

-Matthias, n’essaye même pas de t’approcher de lui !

            Il ne reconnaissait plus aucune voix. Il se laissa trainer hors de la salle, et la fraicheur du couloir lui fit le plus grand bien. Il sentait sa queue cogner contre ses jambes à chaque pas, sans avoir aucune idée du moment où il avait effectué une semi-transformation.

-Putain, t’aurais pu prévenir que t’avais la dalle.

            Ca c’était Allistor…

-Pas rendu compte… Je…

            L’Ecossais claqua sèchement sa langue contre son palet et ajusta sa prise sur sa taille. Arthur était vidé. Et la douleur dans son ventre revenait doucement.

-De la viande crue, ça fera l’affaire ?

-Ce sera très bien, assura Allistor.

            Cette vois aussi, Arthur la connaissait… Il ne l’avait pas beaucoup entendu, mais…

-Désolé pour tout ça… grommela le rouquin. Il est super stressé depuis ce matin.

-C’est inévitable, je suppose. Et ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut dire pardon. C’est Gilbert qui a donné son sang.

-Cet idiot…

            Arthur réussit à relever la tête, et à connecter suffisamment de neurones pour identifier Francis. Le grand blond marchait à peine un mètre devant eux, et jeta un regard en coin au blond. Arthur pu enfin voir la couleur de ses yeux : de grandes iris bleues, plus foncées que celles de Ludwig ou Matthias.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

            Un pitoyable gémissement échappa à Arthur. Son ventre lui faisait toujours un mal de chien. Il avait faim. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda s’il aurait le temps d’échapper à la poigne d’Allistor pour se jeter sur Francis et planter ses dents dans sa chaire. Il avait tellement faim. Mais l’instant d’après, un brusque sentiment de terreur s’empara de lui. Tellement qu’il cessa d’avancer, et se terra contre Allistor avec un gargouillis d’effroi.

-Tu fous quoi… grommela le rouquin en regardant son jeune frère se terrer sous son bras, refreinant au possible ses instincts protecteurs.

            Arthur ne répondit pas, et jeta un coup d’œil terrorisé au vampire, qui le fixait désormais avec curiosité. Puis, sa mine surprise se transforma en un sourire rassurant.

-Ca doit être ma présence qui le dérange.

            Allistor passa de Francis à Arthur, avant de soupirer.

-Arthur, tu as été dans une salle remplis de démons, de loups et de vampires, ne me dis pas que ce n’est que maintenant que tu réagis…

            Francis continua de sourire à Arthur, et fit les trois pas qui les séparaient. Un grognement naquit dans la gorge de l’Anglais, qui serrait plus fort la veste de son aîné, attendant qu’il réagisse, qu’il le protège.

-Je ne vais pas te mordre. Je ne bois que du sang d’animaux, tu sais.

-Evidemment… Que je le sais…

            Seigneur, il n’avait jamais eu la gorge aussi sèche. A nouveau, il se sentit affaibli comme rarement il l’avait été. La douleur dans son ventre supplanta sa peur, et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids.

-La chambre n’est plus très loin.

            Il se sentit soulevé du sol, et ne résista pas. Il avait faim… Tellement qu’il aurait pu se mordre lui-même… Tient, ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée… Il leva le bras, épuisant le peu de force qui lui restait, et y planta ses crocs. La douleur qu’il ressentit n’était rien comparé à la faim qui ne semblait que croitre. Il voulait arracher le morceau de chaire, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de sang, il avait besoin de viande, mais soudain, il fut allongé sur un lit, et un juron lui parvint.

-T’es beaucoup trop con !

            Une main ferme saisit son avant-bras, l’autre sa mâchoire, et il n’eut d’autre choix que de lâcher prise.

-Je vais chercher de la viande !

            Arthur n’était plus conscient de rien, si ce n’était du vide immense dans son corps et de la douleur fulgurante qui semblait frapper partout à la fois. Il haletait désespérément, couinait, suppliait, à moitié tourné sur le flanc pour ne pas en plus se faire mal en écrasant sa queue. Une main passa dans ses cheveux, et bien que le contact aurait dû l’apaiser, il était à un stade où ce n’était même plus suffisant.

-Tu as beaucoup mangé, ce matin ? demanda Allistor en caressant paresseusement les oreilles dorées de son frère.

-Comme… Comme d’habitude…

            C’était si difficile de parler… Il sentit le rouquin prendre précautionneusement son avant-bras pour examiner la plaie sanguinolente qu’il s’était lui-même infligé, et il ne fit rien pour l’arrêter. Sa tête tournait trop. Il avait tellement chaud… Mais bientôt, son échine se glaça alors que des sueurs froides coulaient dans son dos.

            On le redressa alors, et il n’eut pas la force de couiner. Il se laissa manipuler, sans protester, à peine conscient. L’odeur du sang frappa soudain ses narines, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. On lui tendit un bout de viande, et à peine fut-il à sa portée qu’il s’en emparait avec violence, sans se soucier d’avoir griffé ou non la main qui l’avait nourri. Il ne prit pas le temps de mâcher, dévorant littéralement les pièces de viande crue ruisselante de sang. Alors que la faim commençait à s’estomper, il devint un peu plus lucide. Juste assez pour pouvoir piocher lui-même dans l’assiette, et reconnaitre Allistor, assit à côté de lui sur le lit, et Francis, debout juste à côté. Il ne leur prêta cependant aucune attention.

            La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit à la volée, et Arthur sursauta violemment. Le morceau de viande qu’il venait d’avaler se coinça dans sa gorge, et il toussa jusqu’à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Comment il va ?! Mon Dieu, son bras est…

            Aisling… ? Ou sa mère ? Non, sa mère n’était jamais aussi catastrophée…

-Il s’est mordu, grommela Allistor. Laisse pas Seamus rentrer, il va tailler Francis en pièce.

            La vue obstruée par les larmes, Arthur ne fit que deviner la silhouette de Dylan qui s’asseyait à côté d’Allistor, et celle d’Aisling qui s’arrêtait à côté de Francis.

-Comment va Gilbert ? demanda ce dernier.

-Arthur l’a bien mordu, mais il va guérir vite. Il avait l’air plutôt en forme quand on est parti.

-En même temps c’est Gilbert… marmonna l’Ecossais. Même après s’être fait arracher un bras il aurait l’air en pleine forme.

            Francis rit légèrement, et malgré son état de conscience assez précaire, Arthur décida que c’était un joli son. Il fixa l’assiette presque vide posé sur ses genoux, mais n’y toucha plus. Il n’avait plus vraiment faim. Il se sentait juste épuisé, désormais. Tellement épuisé qu’il aurait pu s’endormir ici et maintenant…

-Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il, incapable de parler plus fort.

            La main douce de Dylan se posa sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, butant dans ses oreilles au passage.

-C’est rien. Seamus à gerbé, lors de sa première réunion, si ça peut te rassurer.

            Ca ne le rassurait absolument pas. Vomir, ce n’était pas pareil que mordre un autre loup, que se mordre soi-même (son bras lui faisait terriblement mal, d’ailleurs). Il venait de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde, et il avait horreur de ça.

-Donne ton bras, que j’y jette un œil, soupira Aisling. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des compresses et du désinfectant ? Une aiguille et du fil, aussi. Ca à l’air assez profond.

-Pas de soucis, je vais chercher tout ça.

-Je viens avec toi.

            Allistor se leva, et Arthur ressentit comme un soupçon de panique. Mais la main de Dylan toujours occupée à jouer avec ses cheveux le calma assez pour qu’il ne produise pas de bruits gênants.

-Si Seamus te croise seul dans les couloirs, ça va être un carnage… L’odeur du sang d’Arthur est accrochée à toi, maintenant.

            Francis ne protesta pas, et quitta la chambre en compagnie du rouquin. Arthur poussa un profond soupire. Il avait honte. Seigneur, il n’avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Qu’est-ce qu’il ferait si le chef du clan Germanique prenait ça comme un affront, ou une déclaration de guerre ? L’Anglais savait que des conflits étaient déjà nés pour moins que ça…

-Gilbert s’est porté volontaire pour te calmer.

            Arthur releva les yeux vers Dylan, qui lui souriait doucement, comme s’il savait à quoi il pensait.

-La plupart des Alphas ont un peu pété les plombs quand tu t’es transformé, et comme Gilbert est un Beta… Je t’aurais bien donné mon sang, mais ça aurait beaucoup moins bien marché.

            Effectivement, il était inutile de mordre un membre de sa famille pour se rassasier. Le sang avait un goût différent, plus fade, et ne nourrissait presque pas. De la même façon, son propre sang ou sa propre chaire ne le nourrissait pas du tout.

-Maman va…

-Elle n’a rien dit, le coupa Aisling, agenouillée près du lit. Elle sait que c’est très stressant pour toi. Elle ne va pas t’engueuler parce que tu avais faim. Même Seamus commençait à avoir la dalle.

-Tu devrais enlever tes fringues, tu es couvert de sang. De toute façon, tu vas rester te reposer ici.

            Arthur passa de sa sœur à Dylan, sans trop comprendre comment ils pouvaient rester aussi calme. Il venait de mordre un loup d’un autre clan. Le fils du chef dudit clan, qui plus est. Comment pouvait-il agir comme si ce n’était rien ?

-Allez, dépêche. Ce sera plus simple pour faire les points de suture, de toute façon, soupira Aisling en commençant déjà à déboutonner sa chemise, à l’origine blanche.

            De larges traces de sang couvraient désormais le tissu, et le liquide pourpre avait également coulé sur les draps. Il décida de ne pas y prêter attention, et alors que Dylan retirait l’assiette de ses genoux, il fit un effort pour aider sa sœur à lui retirer son haut et son pantalon. Son bras le lançait terriblement, et plus le temps passait, plus la douleur semblait s’accroitre. Il était en train de se mettre sous les draps quand la porte se rouvrit sur Francis et son frère aîné. Le vampire tenait une boîte en fer dans une main, et il la tendit à Aisling. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment qu’Arthur remarqua à quel point ses yeux oscillaient désormais entre le bleu et le rouge.

-Désolé, c’est l’odeur du sang, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire penaud. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, ne t’inquiète pas, mais ça titille quand même mon instinct.

            Loin d’être rassuré, le petit blond jeta un regard effrayé à Allistor, qui leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Il détestait quand il avait ce genre de réaction… C’était parfaitement normal de craindre qu’un putain de vampire ne plante ses crocs dans son cou, non ?! Surtout vu la plaie béante qu’il avait au bras !

-Serre les dents, lui ordonna sa sœur.

            Il n’eut pas le temps de tourner la tête vers elle pour voir ce qu’elle fabriquait qu’elle avait déjà appliqué une compresse imbibée d’alcool sur la plaie à vif. Impossible de réprimer le cri de douleur, plus proche d’un glapissement d’ailleurs, qui naquit dans sa gorge. Son corps entier se tendit, et il se serait débattu si Dylan n’avait pas fait en sorte de l’immobiliser au maximum, presque à quatre pattes sur lui.

-Ca va faire mal, Arty… Mais ce sera bientôt finit, je te le promets.

            Francis quitta la pièce, mais Arthur s’en foutait. Tout ce qui comptait, c’était la douleur intense qui rongeait son avant-bras, et qui lui faisait regretter de ne pas avoir laissé la plaie saigner.

-Allistor, tu devrais sortir, toi aussi, lança Dylan par-dessus son épaule.

            C’est à peu près à ce moment-là qu’Arthur perdit complètement le fil, rongé par la douleur, les larmes dévalant ses joues, au bord de l’évanouissement.

-J’ai juste à faire quelques points… Juste ça… marmonna Aisling.

            Le blond ayant une peur panique des aiguilles, il jeta un regard suppliant à sa sœur, qui s’appliqua à l’ignorer pour ne pas céder.

-Hey, Arty… Regarde ailleurs… lui souffla Dylan.

            Même si le Gallois disait ça, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas quitter la fine aiguille d’argent des yeux. Elle allait bientôt se planter dans sa peau, lui faire horriblement mal, et il ne voulait certainement pas que ça arrive. Il recommença à se débattre sans vraiment s’en rendre compte.

-Arthur, si tu bouges ce sera pire, et tu vas aggraver ta blessure ! siffla Aisling.

            Mais rien à faire, le blond ne se calmait pas, loin de là. Il sanglotait comme un fou, s’agitant pour échapper à l’emprise de Dylan, qui pesait pourtant de tout son poids sur lui.

-Je vais chercher quelqu’un, on s’en sortira jamais à deux… grommela la rousse, visiblement furieuse.

            Elle reposa l’aiguille dans la boîte et se leva d’un bond, ses chaussures claquant sèchement alors qu’elle quittait la pièce. Même s’il se sentait coupable, Arthur n’arrivait juste pas à se calmer et à se laisser faire. Dylan resta silencieux, jetant de nombreux coups d’œil à la porte, comme s’il craignait que quelqu’un n’entre. Quelqu’un qui n’aurait visiblement rien à foutre ici. Arthur n’était pas assez lucide pour paniquer. Sa tête s’était mise à tourner, et il se sentait à nouveau vidé de ses forces. Pas à cause de la faim, cette fois. La seule chose qui le maintenait conscient était la brûlure ignoble qui enserrait son bras.

            La porte se rouvrit au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, et Arthur ne put que couiner de protestation. Dylan le lâcha doucement, et alors que le blond allait se rouler en boule, bras sanguinolent ou pas, une poigne beaucoup plus ferme lui saisit les épaules.

-Tient son bras, juste au niveau de son coude, s’il te plait… Il ne faut pas qu’il bouge…

            Arthur ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus. Il essayait de se débattre mais il était complètement bloqué. Même Allistor n’avait pas une force pareille.

-Ludwig, si à un moment tu sens que…

-Ces hormones ne m’atteigne pas.

            Cette voix… Il n’était pas sûr de la connaitre. Si c’était le cas, il l’avait très peu entendu. Il fit l’effort d’ouvrir les yeux, d’essayer de comprendre, de reconnaitre un visage. Et en effet, il le reconnu. Sa gorge sembla soudain se resserrer, alors que la peur prenait littéralement le pas sur tout le reste. Un Alpha. Un putain d’Alpha. Il était en train de se faire immobiliser par un Alpha, sur un lit, un alpha d’un autre clan, qui allait le…

-Dylan, ferme la porte à clef !

            Le gallois eu à peine le temps de tourner le verrou qu’un bruit sonore retentissait. Visiblement, quelqu’un venait de s’écraser contre le battant, et un grondement furieux s’éleva. Les yeux d’Arthur s’écarquillèrent, alors que sa panique ne faisait que croitre. Seamus. Il aurait reconnu la voix de son frère n’importe où.

-Dylan, ouvre cette putain de porte ! gueula l’Irlandais dans le couloir.

            Ludwig s’efforça de ne pas serrer trop fort le coude et l’épaule de l’Omega qui se débattait furieusement sous lui, mais ça devenait compliqué.

-Je n’en aurais pas pour longtemps, marmonna Aisling, occupée à désinfecter son aiguille avec un briquet. Il y a juste quelques points à faire…

            Seamus continuait de buter contre la porte, visiblement difficilement retenu par Allistor. Arthur finit par ne plus avoir assez de force pour bouger violemment, et il se contenta de sangloter en tentant faiblement de dégager son bras, sans succès.

-J’y vais.

            Ludwig raffermit sa prise, et regarda attentivement la précision dont faisait preuve la rouquine. Elle avait certainement fait d’autre points avant, et elle rapprocha les bords de la plaie avec une maitrise évidente. Un cri à fendre l’âme s’éleva alors qu’Arthur se remettait à se débattre, secoué de sanglots et de spasmes. La main d’Aisling ne trembla pas.

-J’en fais quatre. Ce sera vite terminé.

            Le jeune Beilschmidt hocha simplement la tête, en désespoir de cause, et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Tout sauf la plaie que soignait la jeune femme, et l’Omega en détresse qu’il était chargé de garder sous contrôle. Ceci étant dit, l’Alpha qui tentait de démolir la porte pour venir l’égorger n’était pas une source de distraction transcendante. Alors il attendit, les yeux clos, essayant de ne pas trop se concentrer sur les couinements de plus en plus aigu et épuisés d’Arthur. Il avait cessé de se débattre, tant et si bien que Ludwig n’avait plus grand-chose à faire.

-Finit.

            Aisling coupa le fil qu’elle venait de nouer, et jaugea son travail d’un œil critique.

-Ludwig, tu devrais descendre d’Arty… Seamus va vraiment finir par enfoncer la porte, et tu aimerais pas qu’il te trouve dans cette position, intervint Dylan.

            Les joues légèrement rouges, l’Allemand se redressa doucement, grimaçant en constatant qu’il avait quand même laissé des marques sur le jeune Omega. Ce dernier était livide, en sueur, et très probablement inconscient.

-Allez… Tout le monde dehors, ordonna Aisling après avoir rangé tout son bazar dans la boîte métallique. Il a besoin de repos.

            Dylan déverrouilla prudemment la porte. Seamus avait arrêté de s’y écraser il y avait à peine une minute, aussi n’était-il pas vraiment serein. Mais l’Irlandais était fermement maintenu par Allistor, qui semblait furieux.

-Putain de journée de merde… grommela-t-il.

            A côté de lui, Francis était appuyé contre le mur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca pourrait être pire… Ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait eu des morts.

-Merci de ne pas oublier que j’ai sacrifié mon _awesome_ bras !

-Gilbert, ton bras n’est pas mort… soupira le vampire.

-Tu as une idée du nombre de mes génialissime cellules qui ont rendu l’âme ?!

            Francis renonça à argumenter, et sourit à Dylan.

-Comment il va ?

-Comme quelqu’un qui vient de se faire recoudre le bras, grommela Aisling en sortant de la pièce. Merci pour la boîte.

            Elle lui rendit son kit médical, et fusilla Seamus du regard.

-Je vais prévenir maman. Personne ne rentre dans cette chambre, vu ?

-Oui m’dame… murmura Gilbert.

            La rouquine tourna les talons, et disparu à l’angle du couloir.

- _Scotty_ , ta frangine me fous les j’tons.

-Appelle moi encore une fois « Scotty » et je te castre.

-Merci de laisser mes _awesome_ bijoux de famille en place.

            Ludwig sortit de la pièce, avant que Dylan ne referme doucement la porte. Il reçut immédiatement un regard meurtrier de la part de Seamus, mais il préféra l’ignorer.

-Comme va ton bras, _Bruder_  ?

-Je suis _awesome_ , donc ça ne peut qu’aller bien !

            Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira. C’était difficile de tenir une conversation sérieuse avec Gilbert…

-On devrait aller manger, les autres nous attendent… Et je crois que certains ici ont faim, intervint Francis, avec un coup d’œil vers Seamus.

            Allistor hocha la tête, et poussa son jeune frère loin de la porte de la chambre d’Arthur. Dylan, Francis et Ludwig les suivirent, alors que Gilbert restait assis en tailleur, à fixer la porte de la chambre. Son frère finit par s’en rendre compte, et il se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- _Bruder_?

            L’albinos haussa les épaules et se leva souplement.

-J’arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur se réveilla avec la sérieuse impression qu’un chien était en train de bouloter son bras droit. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, fixant un plafond aux poutres apparentes qui n’était pas celui de sa chambre. Il se sentait bizarre. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir s’il se sentait mal ou bien, même si la douleur lancinante dans son bras pesait lourdement dans la balance. Une drôle de sensation flottait dans son ventre, pas vraiment de la faim, pas vraiment des nausées, pas vraiment du vide non plus. C’était juste bizarre. Il n’essaya même pas de se redresser. Rien ne pressait, après tout. Déjà, il ne savait pas où il était, mais il était seul, et ce n’était pas plus mal. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son bras bandé, essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il savait qu’il avait eu l’impression d’être parfaitement conscient avant de s’endormir, pourtant, il devait se rendre à l’évidence : ses souvenirs étaient aussi clairs que s’il les avait rêvés. Il s’était levé à la fin de la réunion… Et il avait dû tomber… Il se rappelait de deux yeux rouge sang, mais ça n’allait pas plus loin.

            Il soupira longuement et referma les yeux. Il n’était plus trop fatigué, et au moins n’avait-il pas mal à la tête, mais il n’avait tout simplement pas le courage de se lever. Il devait être dans une des chambres du manoir belge, et il n’avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver devant sa famille, devant le clan Méditerranéen, devant qui que ce soit, en fait. Même s’il ne se rappelait pas vraiment des évènements de la veille, il pressentait qu’il avait dû être minable. Il n’avait pas besoin qu’Allistor et Seamus se foutent de sa gueule.

            La porte s’ouvrit soudain avec un grand bruit mat, comme si elle avait cogné violemment dans le mur, et Arthur sursauta. Un violent sentiment de peur s’empara de lui, et il se redressa si brusquement qu’un élancement insupportable termina de lui rappeler que son bras avait salement morflé.

-Oups, j’avais pas prévu qu’il y aurait du monde… Désolé, mais comme il est déjà presque midi, je pensais pas qu’il y avait encore des gens qui dormaient !

            Réprimant au mieux un grognement de douleur, Arthur regarda le bandage jusqu’alors blanc avec quelques tâches oscillant entre le rouge et le marron se tinter définitivement de sang, ne prêtant que peu d’attention à l’intrus. De toute façon, rien n’était plus important que la douleur furieuse qui consumait son membre. Il y eu quelques longues secondes de silence, durant lesquels le blond réussit à maitriser suffisamment la douleur pour relever les yeux. Le garçon en face de lui était un adolescent, peut-être entre seize et dix-sept ans, assez grand, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés. Ses yeux bleus profonds le détaillaient de haut en bas, et une moue sceptique figeait son visage.

-Et tu es qui, en fait ? demanda finalement l’adolescent.

            Ce fut au tour d’Arthur de le fixer, consterné. Ce type était terriblement con, ou c’était juste lui qui se faisait des films… ? Et d’abord, de quel droit pénétrait-il ainsi dans une chambre qui n’était pas la sienne, dans laquelle lui-même se trouvait ?!

-C’est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !

-Sauf que moi, je suis chez moi, tu vois… s’amusa le garçon.

            Il avait un accent très prononcé qu’Arthur décida de détester. Peut-être Américain, peu importait, en tout cas c’était moche.

-Ce qui justifie que tu t’introduises dans toutes les chambres ?!

-Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait quelqu’un dans celle-ci.

            Arthur se retint de faire remarquer qu’il avait dû le _sentir_ , et se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Après tout, s’il n’était pas majeur, ce n’était peut-être pas étonnant qu’il n’ait pas prêté attention à l’odeur qui devait stagner autour de la pièce…

-Alors ? Tu t’appelles ? reprit l’adolescent, sans sembler réellement gêné de se retrouver en présence d’un individu qu’il ne connaissait pas et qu’il avait visiblement dérangé.

-Arthur… finit par grogner le loup.

-Enchanté alors, moi c’est Alfred. Et du coup… Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans un des lits de mon clan, nu ?

            Arthur bloqua. Comment ça, nu ?! Il déglutit lourdement et baissa les yeux vers son torse, et constata qu’en effet, il ne portait plus de t’shirt. Rapide coup d’œil sous la couverture, et soulagement : il portait encore un sous-vêtement.

-Je ne suis pas nu, _stupid git_  !

            Il remonta tout de même prestement la couverture sur son torse, la maintenant sous son menton. Il savait qu’il avait rougit, il le sentait, et le sourire goguenard du prénommé Alfred n’aidait pas.

-Presque nu, alors. Tu m’excuseras, je n’avais pas vérifié sous la couette…

-Et tu n’as pas à le faire !

            Cette fois, l’adolescent partit dans un rire franc, et secoua doucement la main.

-Bref, je n’étais pas là pour ça à la base. Tu devrais peut-être te lever, si t’as faim. Je crois qu’on va pas tarder à manger… Enfin, si tu trouves des fringues, bien sûr.

            Le clin d’œil qu’il lui adressa termina de mettre Arthur en rogne pour la journée, voir pour la semaine. Il lui adressa un doigt d’honneur emplit de fureur, et regarda rapidement autour de lui ; la chambre était sommes toute assez simple, un lit, une table de chevet en bois délicatement sculptée, un grand miroir, une armoire, et un fauteuil recouvert de velours. C’est sur ce dernier que se trouvaient les vêtements qu’Arthur portait la veille, et qui étaient tâché de sang. Il fronça les sourcils, mais refusa de poser des questions à l’idiot qui attendait toujours sur le pas de la porte.

-Sort, ordonna-t-il soudain, les sourcils froncés en une féroce expression de colère.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-J’ai dit sort. Il faut que je m’habille.

-Oui, et sauf si tu caches très bien ton jeu, nous sommes tous les deux des garçons, et comme tu l’as si bien fait remarquer, tu n’es pas totalement nu.

-Et alors ?! Sors, un point c’est tout !

            Alfred le dévisagea quelques secondes, avant d’hausser les épaules.

-Très bien, si sa Majesté Grognon le désir…

            Arthur saisit brusquement l’oreiller derrière lui avec sa main gauche, et l’envoya aussi fort qu’il pouvait vers l’adolescent. Ce dernier ne fit même pas l’effort de s’écarter, et regarda simplement le polochon passer à dix bons centimètres de lui. L’Anglais était droitier, à la base, et il semblait qu’il ne soit pas très doué avec sa main gauche…

-J’ai compris, j’ai compris, je sors, pas la peine de s’énerver…

            Il sourit une dernière fois à Arthur, et quitta la pièce en sifflotant joyeusement. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là que le blond se rendit compte de la prestance incroyable que dégageait l’Américain. C’était comme si une tension s’était installée dans la pièce sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, et venait de disparaitre. Il resta quelques instants à simplement fixer la porte qui venait de se fermer, avant de finalement se résigner à se lever. Il fut très prudent, veillant à ne pas se servir de sa main droite, et jeta un regard dégouté à la pile de vêtements à peu près pliés sur le fauteuil. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de remettre des fringues sales, encore moins tâchées de sang, et il voulait prendre une bonne douche, mais il finit par convenir qu’il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Enfiler sa chemise s’avéra plus aisée que ce qu’il avait d’abord cru, bien qu’il mette une bonne dizaine de minutes à pouvoir en fermer chaque bouton –après s’être résigné à utiliser sa main droite, bien entendu. Quant à son pantalon, et bien… Il essaya tout d’abord en étant debout, puis en étant assis sur le lit, et après une bonne tonne de jurons et une douleur fulgurante dans le bras, il parvint finalement à en fermer le bouton.

-Ah, bah il était temps !

            Arthur fut quelque peu surpris de trouver Alfred, assis contre le mur, lorsqu’il sortit enfin. Il s’était attendu à ce que le garçon soit partit sans lui, et cela ne l’aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde. Il aurait peut-être mis un peu de temps à trouver la salle à manger, mais au moins il n’aurait pas eu à supporter sa présence.

-Si sa Majesté veut bien se donner la peine, s’amusa Alfred en lui faisant signe d’avancer, alors qu’il se rétablissait souplement sur ses pieds.

-Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je t’explose le nez.

-Je croyais que les Omega étaient plutôt faibles et pacifistes…

            Arthur se figea, et mit un peu de temps à reprendre contenance. Il détestait ça. Ce clivage stupide entre les Omegas, les Alphas et les Betas. Comme s’il ne pouvait pas être ce qu’il voulait à cause de ça. Comme s’il se devait d’être soumis et impuissant juste parce qu’il n’avait pas eu la « chance » d’être né Alpha. Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre, ignorant la douleur qui rongeait son bras droit. Il avait envie de frapper Alfred. Il savait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée, c’était un vampire, il était plus grand et plus massif que lui, mais la colère était trop grande.

-Tu viens, oui ou merde ?

            Les yeux étincelant de fureur, Arthur releva la tête pour constater que le blond avait déjà avancé d’une bonne dizaine de mètres. Il se força à le suivre, essayant de se maitriser, alors que son instinct lui criait de faire apparaitre ses oreilles et sa queue. Voire de se transformer complètement.

-Les autres sont levés depuis un moment. Je crois que vous repartez dans quelques heures…

            Arthur ne l’écoutait pas. Ca ne l’intéressait pas. Et de toute façon, il n’accordait que peu de crédit à la parole d’un vampire. Il se contenta de regarder autour de lui, sans réussir à se sortir de la tête la remarque désagréable d’Alfred.

-Comment tu as su que j’étais un Omega ?

            Alfred se stoppa dans sa phrase et tourna la tête vers lui, avant de sourire légèrement.

-Ton frère l’a dit. Enfin je crois que c’est ton frère. Vous êtes tous de la même famille, dans votre clan, non ?

            Arthur ne répondit pas. Ca devait être Dylan qui avait parlé de ça au vampire. Il voyait très mal Seamus parler avec qui que ce soit d’une autre race, et Allistor ne parlait tout simplement avec personne. Quant à Aisling… Eh bien, il avait dit son « frère », donc à moins qu’il n’ait de sévères problèmes de vue…

-Arthur !

            Avec une grimace, l’Anglais prit une profonde inspiration. Maintenant, il allait falloir supporter les remarques moqueuses de ses frères et sœur…

-Comment tu te sens ? enchaîna immédiatement Dylan en se levant de sa chaise.

-Ca va…

            La salle à manger était aussi grande que tout ce qui semblait se trouver dans ce manoir. La table en elle-même pouvait accueillir une vingtaine d’invité, et était surplombée d’un large lustre qui semblait en cristal.

-Ton bras ne te fait pas trop mal ?

            Arthur secoua la tête, mal à l’aise, n’osant croiser le regard de personne. Surtout pas de sa mère. Est-ce qu’elle était déçue ? Peut-être un peu, mais ce n’était pas comme si elle avait un jour attendu grand-chose de lui. Ce n’était pas comme Allistor. Lui, il ne deviendrait pas chef de clan. Elle lui en voulait peut-être de les avoir ridiculisés devant tous les autres clans, mais c’était bien tout.

-Vient t’assoir, tu dois manger. Tu as perdu pas mal de sang, mine de rien.

            Sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit d’autres que Dylan, il s’avança vers la chaise que ce dernier était en train de tirer, juste à côté de lui. Il savait qu’on le regardait. Il sentait qu’Allistor était un peu en colère. C’était le genre de chose qu’un Omega sentait. Et il savait aussi qu’il devait sentir l’ocytocine, et que Seamus ne manquerait pas l’occasion de se moquer de lui à ce sujet dès qu’ils seraient en terrain connu. Il devait être la seule personne à flipper autant pour une simple réunion de clan. Mais est-ce que c’était de sa faute s’il détester les autres gens ? S’il craignait qu’à n’importe quel moment un vampire décide de lui pomper tout son sang ?!

-Le clan Germanique est repartit il y a une heure, lui apprit Dylan alors que les discussions reprenaient autour d’eux.

            Arthur ne put que hocher la tête, intérieurement soulagé. Il gardait un assez mauvais souvenir de sa rencontre avec d'autres Alphas, et même si le jeune Beilschmidt n'avait pas semblé manifester d'intérêt particulier pour lui, leur absence était loin de lui poser un souci.

-Maman ne t'en veut pas, continua doucement Dylan. Personne ne t'en veut, en fait. Bon, on aurait préféré que tu ne mordes pas Gilbert, mais ce n'était pas comme si tu l'avais tué, alors ça va... Et Folker ne porte pas vraiment Gilbert dans son cœur, donc il n'y aura aucun problème.

            Le petit blond n'enregistrait plus vraiment. Alors comme ça, il avait mordu l'albinos ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se rappelait effectivement avoir croisé son regard alors que la faim lui brulait les entrailles... Il mesurait à quel point il était passé à deux doigts d'un incident diplomatique, et se mordilla la lèvre. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour causer de tel problème à son premier conseil... Et il ne croyait pas vraiment que sa mère ne lui en veuille pas. Elle avait passé trop de temps à se faire reconnaître en tant que chef de clan (d'une part parce qu'elle était une femme, et d'autre part parce qu'elle était Omega) pour prendre le risque d'être décrédibilisée par ce genre d'incident. Elle ne voulait juste pas accabler Arthur.

-Tu devrais manger un peu, tu es encore très pâle.

-Ouais...

            L'Anglais fixa l'assiette en face de lui, et laissa Dylan le servir. Là tout de suite, il aurait aimé être dans sa chambre, et pouvoir y rester enfermé jusqu'à la semaine suivante. Il n'avait jamais été du genre sociable, et se retrouver trop longtemps en présence d'autres gens, y compris sa propre famille, commençait à l'agacer.

-Il faudra surveiller de près le clan Soviétique.

            Surpris, Arthur laissa son regard errer vers sa mère, qui écoutait attentivement Roma. Ce dernier faisait tournoyer son vin dans son verre, observant le liquide pourpre comme s'il allait lui révéler des informations capitales. A côté d'eux, Francis et Allistor suivait également la discussion avec intérêt. Arthur avait vaguement conscience que Dylan continuait de lui parler, mais il ne l'écoutait absolument plus.

-Malgré tout ce que Winter veut bien dire, il est impossible qu’il ne soit pas au courant des meurtres qui ont eu lieu sur son propre territoire.

            Alicia hocha la tête, visiblement en profonde réflexion.

-Peut-être que ce sont des démons indépendants qui ont agis… proposa Francis sans grande conviction.

-Winter contrôle trop bien son territoire pour laisser ne serait-ce qu’un démon agir à sa guise. Ceux qui ne sont pas rattaché à son clan sont soit mort, soit ils ont fui vers d’autres territoires, marmonna Allistor en jouant machinalement avec sa viande du bout de sa fourchette.

-Exact, acquiesça Roma. Et ce n’était pas comme s’il n’y avait eu qu’un meurtre. Des démons qui perdent le contrôle, ça peut arriver, mais une dizaine de cadavres…

-Si les humains lancent une chasse aux monstres à cause de ce type, je l’égorge, siffla Alicia.

            Arthur se ratatina sensiblement sur sa chaise. Il détestait voir sa mère en colère. Il s’était pris beaucoup trop de roustes quand il était petit pour ignorer à quel point elle pouvait être terrifiante.

-Les démons sont plutôt nocifs pour les loups, non ? demanda Francis, cherchant visiblement une réponse auprès d’Allistor.

            Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Ils sont rapides, plus que nous, mais moins puissant en termes de force physique. Ce qui est chiant, c’est leur espèce de poison. Cette connerie passe dans le sang, et s’attaque à tout ce qu’elle peut potentiellement détruire : muscles, cellules, organes… Pour un vampire, il suffit de pomper le sang au niveau de la plaie pour limiter les dégâts.

            Francis hocha la tête, et Arthur décida de détourner le regard. Si Allistor se rendait compte qu’il écoutait une discussion qui ne le regardait pas, il allait se faire sévèrement engueulé. Il avait suffisamment été humilié pour les huit mois à venir, pas besoin d’en rajouter une couche. Il loucha sur l’assiette pleine de viande que Dylan lui avait servie, et attrapa machinalement sa fourchette. Il avait faim, il ne pouvait pas le nier, même si ce n’était rien comparé à la veille, mais il n’avait pas envie de manger. Il avait comme une boule dans la gorge, qui l’empêcherait très certainement d’avaler au premier morceau de nourriture qu’il tenterait d’ingurgiter.

-Feli ! T’as encore des gâteaux ?

            Avec un grimace, Arthur aperçu Alfred, à l’autre bout de la table, en train de chaparder ce qui semblait être une part de tiramisu dans l’assiette du garçon en face de lui. Il se rappelait l’avoir vu à la réunion, la veille… Dylan avait dit qu’il était le jumeau d’un autre garçon, mais il était incapable de se rappeler des noms. Ce n’était pas comme si c’était très important : il ne les verrait que quatre fois par an, et ce n’était pas comme s’il comptait leur parler.

-Arthur ?

-Hm ?

            Il se concentra à nouveau sur Dylan, qui l’observait, les sourcils froncés. Il détestait quand il faisait cette tête là… Soit il allait l’engueuler, soit lui poser une question gênante, et dans l’immédiat, Arthur ne voulait ni l’un ni l’autre.

-Je préfère te le demander maintenant, avant que les autres ne le fasse dans la voiture… Tu… Enfin, t’as pas ressenti d’attirance particulière pour un Alpha, hier soir ?

            Arthur se figea. Bon, visiblement, il avait droit à une question gênante… Il fixa son frère, perdu, essayant d’assimiler la question.

-C’est pas une honte, hein, c’est même assez normal ! Enfin… Ludwig est pas encore majeur, donc je pense pas qu’il soit vraiment attractif, mais Matthias est…

-Arrête… murmura Arthur.

            Il sentait la colère enfler en lui, et il savait aussi qu’il ne pourrait pas la retenir. Il était très mauvais pour ça, et il allait sûrement encore décevoir sa mère s’il s’emportait en public, mais tant pis. De toute façon, il la décevait quoi qu’il fasse.

-Ce n’est pas parce que je suis un Omega que je vais sauter sur tout ce qui bouge… gronda-t-il, sa voix devenant plus forte à chaque mot. T’as posé la question à Aisling, après sa première réunion ?!

-Arthur, c’est pas…

-Non, bien sûr que non, tu lui as pas demandé ! Parce qu’Ailsing, il n’y a aucune chance pour qu’elle saute sur un Alpha ! Elle sait se contrôler, c’est ça ?!

-Arthur !

            L’Anglais ravala les prochains mots qu’il aurait aimé crié. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il s’était levé. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers sa mère, juste au son de sa voix, il savait qu’elle était en colère. Il l’était aussi. Peut-être même plus qu’elle. Il n’avait pas vraiment conscience du silence qui s’était installé dans la pièce, et il se contenta de fusiller Dylan du regard, alors que ce dernier semblait mortifié. Arthur ne voulait pas lui trouver des excuses. Même si de ses frères et sœurs, c’était celui avec lequel il s’entendait le mieux, il n’avait pas envie de s’excuser.

-Assieds-toi, ordonna Alicia.

            Arthur serra les poings, sentant la douleur revenir dans son bras, ronger ses chaires. Peut-être que la plaie s’était rouverte. Il s’en foutait. Ca ne comptait pas. Il n’avait pas envie d’obéir. Il ne voulait pas se rassoir bien gentiment et subir les regards furieux de sa famille, curieux des autres. Ce voyage était une grosse blague.

            Alors il tourna les talons, s’enfuyant aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. Il claqua la porte de la salle à manger derrière lui, se moquant bien du bordel que cela provoquait. Et il courut. Il ne connaissait absolument pas le bâtiment, et il ne se rappelait pas du chemin qui menait à la chambre où il avait dormi, encore moins celui pour aller au salon… Il pouvait bien se perdre, il s’en foutait, tant qu’il était loin des autres. Il détestait ça. Il détestait être sans arrêt rabaissé parce qu’il était un Omega, un homme Omega. Détestait que tout le monde pense qu’il était incapable de se maitriser en présence d’Alpha, que jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit de sa vie, qu’il était incapable de se débrouiller seul, de se défendre… Il n’était pas faible. D’accord, les hommes Omégas ne couraient pas les rues, et étaient même perçu comme des abominations, il l’acceptait, mais il n’était pas un incapable pour autant.

Il se retrouva dans le hall sans exactement savoir comment il y était parvenu, et sans plus y réfléchir, il sortit dans le jardin. Une brusque bourrasque lui gifla le visage, et il frissonna. Il n’avait pas de manteau. Leur voiture était toujours garée à côté de celle de Roma, et le reste de la cour était envahi par un tapis de feuille doré. Les grands arbres bordant l’allée qui menait à la route s’agitait paresseusement, projetant des ombres délicates sur le chemin de pierre. Il devina une bande d’herbe qui longeait le manoir, certainement jusqu’à l’arrière du bâtiment, et Arthur se dirigea vers elle. Mieux valait bouger que de rester planté là comme un idiot. L’adrénaline était encore trop présente dans ses veines pour que ça ne se sente pas, et si qui que ce soit avait décidé de venir lui courir après, il serait aisé de le sentir. En fait, il n’avait pas la prétention de croire qu’il pouvait fuir. N’importe qui pouvait le tracer, à cause de ses putains d’hormones. Peut-être même les vampires, il ne savait pas s’ils étaient très réceptifs à ce genre de choses…

Il déboucha sur un grand jardin, et aperçu le balcon du salon, au-dessus de sa tête. Une large baie vitrée se trouvait devant la terrasse sur laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, et il devina un autre salon, plus petit et plus accueillant, à travers elle. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il voulait faire, maintenant. Surement attendre que quelqu’un vienne le chercher. Il allait se faire engueuler, il le savait, et juste penser au trajet du retour le paniquait. Pour autant, il n’était pas lâche. Il allait assumer, peu importe les conséquences. Il n’y avait que ça à faire.

            Il se laissa tomber sur le bord de la terrasse, regardant ses pieds effleurer l’herbe et les feuilles mortes. Parfois, le vent en soulevait quelques-unes et créait un tourbillon, à quelques mètres de lui, avant de les trainer un peu plus loin comme un cerf-volant ayant du mal à s’envoler.

-Arthur ?

            L’Anglais serra les dents. C’était évident que quelqu’un allait finir par le trouver. Il aurait cependant préféré que ce soit un peu plus tard. Il ne se retourna pas, continuant de fixer un écureuil, un peu plus loin, en train d’escalader ce qui semblait être un chêne.

-Tes frères et sœur te cherchent.

-Non.

            Sa réponse était sortie si vite qu’il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte que c’était lui qui avait prononcé ce mot. Sa voix était trop calme, trop posé. Pourtant, il savait que c’était vrai. Les autres ne le cherchaient pas. Ou alors, ils faisaient semblant.

-S’ils me cherchaient vraiment, ils m’auraient déjà trouvé.

            Il lâcha l’écureuil des yeux pour se concentrer sur un nouveau tourbillon de feuille, plus serré et rapide que les précédents. En Angleterre, il pleuvait trop pour que ce genre de chose arrive. Les feuilles étaient constamment gorgées d’eau, et tout ce que le vent parvenait à faire, c’était les réduire en bouillit, qui se mélangeait avec la terre.

-Ton bras doit te faire mal.

            Avec une moue agacé, Arthur lança un regard assassin à Francis. Ce dernier se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui, l’observant comme s’il était un étrange objet qu’il avait hâte de démonter pour en comprendre le fonctionnement. Il s’approcha prudemment, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que le loup lui saute dessus. En fait, Arthur en crevait d’envie. Peut-être qu’il serait assez rapide pour se transformer et lui enfoncer ses crocs dans la gorge.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je suis plus rapide que toi, alors si tu veux tenter ta chance, je t’en prie.

            Ils l’énervaient, tous, à le croire incapable de se battre. Il était un loup. Il pouvait avoir des gosses, d’accord, et il était très réactif aux humeurs des Alphas, mais il restait un loup. Il se releva lentement, conscient que ses yeux devaient briller, et que ses dents avaient déjà commencé à s’allonger. Il n’y avait que quelques mètres entre eux. En deux enjambés, il serait sur lui. Vampire ou pas, il ne pourrait pas réagir avec un laps de temps aussi court. Il ne pensa pas aux conséquences de ses actes, ni à son bras blessé, et bondit en avant. Avant même d’avoir atteint le sol, il sentit les effets de la transformation intégrale se manifester dans tout son corps. Plus fort, plus rapide, plus attentif. Le vampire était juste là, à portée de main…

            Les yeux de Francis virèrent soudain au rouge sang, et alors qu’Arthur allait refermer ses crocs sur son épaule, il sentit une main ferme lui agripper le cou. L’instant d’après, il se retrouvait éjecté une dizaine de mètre plus loin, percutant la pelouse avec un grognement de douleur. Sa patte avant le lançait comme jamais… Il se redressa tout de même, chancelant légèrement à cause du choc, tous les sens en alerte. Mais Francis n’était plus sur la terrasse. La peur s’empara d’Arthur. Aucune chance qu’il soit bien gentiment partit. Il sentit soudain un coup l’atteindre dans le flanc, et il roula sur le côté avec un glapissement. Il fallait qu’il le morde. S’il réussissait à juste planter ses crocs, peu importait où, il pourrait l’immobiliser. Avant même qu’il ne se soit entièrement rétablit sur ses pattes, une douleur fulgurante le fit hurler. Une main venant de se refermer autour de son cou, et il était presque sûr que du sang coulait au niveau du haut de son dos. C’était là que la douleur était la plus vive. Tellement vive qu’il fut obligé de courber l’échine, glapissant comme un chiot. Il retomba net par terre, incapable de tenir sur ses pattes, tremblant.

            Lorsqu’il reprit connaissance, la première chose qu’il vit fut sa main, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son bandage avait été retiré, et la plaie dégoulinait de sang, la douleur se répandant comme un venin dans tout son membre. Mais il était trop amorphe pour vraiment y penser. Il se rendit à peine compte qu’il avait repris forme humaine.

-Ne bouge pas.

            Il reconnut à peine la voix de Francis, et grogna vaguement lorsque sa main passa dans ses cheveux. Il avait mal partout. Et il se sentait tout ankylosé, tellement qu’il pouvait tout juste garder les yeux ouverts.

-Je t’avais prévenu. Tu as de la chance que les sutures n’aient pas lâchée.

            Le vampire le redressa doucement, veillant à ne pas trop bouger le bras blessé du loup. Arthur voyait flou. Comme avant un malaise, et pourtant, il était presque sûr qu’il n’allait pas retomber inconscient. Francis le maintint assis contre lui, un genou à terre, au milieu de la pelouse.

-J’ai été obligé de te mordre, alors tu vas être un peu faible pendant un moment.

            Retrouvant doucement le contrôle de ses sens, Arthur porta machinalement sa main valide à sa nuque. Alors c’était ça, la douleur atroce qu’il avait ressentie… Pourtant, alors qu’il s’attendait à sentir du sang couler entre ses doigts, il ne trouva qu’une petite plaie à priori nette, et surtout, cicatrisée. Cela dit, ça le lançait un peu… Comme une piqure d’abeille. Francis prit sa main et la reposa le long de son corps, attendant patiemment qu’il reprenne ses esprits.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi je… Saigne pas… ?

            Sa voix était horriblement pâteuse, et il avait du mal à articuler, mais au moins, il pouvait parler.

-Certains vampires peuvent faire cicatriser plus vite les morsures. Ma mère m’a transmis ça, et c’est plutôt pratique.

            Pendant un instant, Arthur songea qu’il aurait très bien pu faire ça la veille, lorsqu’il s’était lui-même mordu le bras.

-Ca ne marche qu’avec les morsures de vampire, sourit Francis. Je ne peux rien pour ton bras, désolé.

            Les vampires pouvaient lire dans les pensées… ? Il n’avait vu sa nulle part, dans aucun livre, mais après tout… Il y avait pas mal de chose que les clans gardaient pour eux… Francis ne confirma pas sa théorie, et se contenta de jeter un regard presque anxieux au manoir.

-J’espère que le vent va être suffisant pour couvrir l’odeur de ton sang, je ne veux pas que tes frères me tombent dessus…

            Arthur ne répondit pas, essayant de se redresser un peu. Il était encore terriblement faible, mais toutes les sensations lui revenaient doucement. Seigneur, il avait terriblement mal au bras… Dernière fois qu’il s’attaquait à un vampire… Il n’avait pas prévu qu’il était aussi rapide.

-Tu penses pouvoir te lever ?

            L’Anglais hocha la tête, incapable de refuser l’aide du vampire. Ses jambes n’auraient pas supporter l’effort.

-Tu crois que ta mère va m’en vouloir ?

-Non… murmura Arthur, en toute honnêteté.

-Tant mieux… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, hein, mais comme tu avais l’air en colère, il valait mieux que tu évacues tout ça, non ?

            A nouveau, Arthur se tue. Il se laissa trainer jusqu’à la terrasse, pignant presque alors que Francis l’aidait à monter la marche.

-Vous allez bientôt partir… Tu devrais manger un truc, avant.

-Ca va… grommela le blond.

-Vu ta tête, je ne pense pas, non.

            Arthur aurait adoré résister, mais il se sentait trop faible pour ça. C’était tout juste s’il pouvait mettre un pied devant l’autre, et il n’était même pas sûr de tenir debout tout seul. Dans ces conditions, Francis aurait tout aussi bien pu le kidnappé qu’il se serait laissé faire. Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir, et le silence du hall lui gifla le visage au moins aussi violemment que le vent lorsqu’il était sorti. Non, décidément, ses frères et sœur ne devaient pas le chercher tant que ça…

-La cuisine est par là. Tu aimes les trucs sucrés ? Je sais pas si on a encore de la viande…

            L’Anglais bredouilla un vague oui, en désespoir de cause, et regarda les couloirs se succéder. A un moment, il croisa son reflet dans un grand miroir qui courait sur tout un pan de mur, et hoqueta d’horreur. Il avait rarement été aussi pale.

-Je te l’avais dit, que tu avais une sale tête…

            La main de Francis resserra sa prise sur sa hanche alors qu’il le sentait glisser, et il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, avant de l’assoir sur ce qui semblait être une chaise. A peine installé, Arthur laissa sa tête tomber dans ses bras, sur ce qui devait être une table, et il attendit. Il avait mal partout, et terriblement envie de dormir. Pourquoi son bras le lançait encore… ?

            Il ne protesta pas lorsque Francis lui prit la main pour lui refaire un bandage, et il silla à peine lorsqu’il désinfecta la plaie. Il n’était plus à ça près. Il avait tellement mal que même la brulure de l’alcool sur la plaie à vif était supportable. Par la suite, il se retrouva comme enfermé dans une bulle de coton, conscient mais incapable de réagir, de parler, de bouger, jusqu’à ce que le vampire ne le redresse.

-Tient, mange un peu.

            Il lui posa une assiette contenant une part de gâteau au chocolat sous le nez, et s’assit sur la chaise voisine. Arthur se sentait mieux, bien que la douleur soit toujours présente.

-Fais gaffe, c’est chaud.

            En effet, le gâteau fumait légèrement. L’odeur raviva la faim d’Arthur, mais il résista. Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir faire confiance à un vampire.

-Je ne l’ai pas empoisonné, s’amusa Francis.

-Tu aurais pu.

-Et pourquoi j’aurais fait ça ?

-Tu m’as mordu !

-Tu n’avais pas l’air de vouloir me faire un câlin, figure toi.

            Arthur claqua sèchement sa langue contre son palet, et détourna le regard. La cuisine était gigantesque, avec du bon matériel. La pièce était très lumineuse, et en même temps très chaleureuse, en partit grâce aux carreaux de faïence rouge et or qui s’alternaient au-dessus du four.

-Allez, arrête de faire ta tête de mule, et mange un peu.

            Le loup grimaça, mais dû bien vite se rendre à l’évidence : il crevait de faim. Et il n’était pas sûr d’avoir envie de réessayer de mordre le vampire. Alors il attrapa sa cuillère, et prit une première bouchée du gâteau. Qui était terriblement bon. Tellement bon qu’il l’engloutit en un rien de temps, et se lécha les lèvres par la suite.

-Il y en a encore, si tu veux, s’amusa Francis en ramenant le reste du gâteau, dans une assiette blanche. Tu peux te servir.

            D’abord réticent, Arthur finit par se résigner, conscient que l’autre blond l’observait avec attention.

-Tu es le plus jeune de ta famille ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir si on aura le droit à un autre Kirkland aux réunions de clan.

            Son sourire effaça les craintes d’Arthur quant à une potentielle moquerie. Etrangement, Francis ne lui inspirait pas le même mépris que les autres vampires. Une peur justifiée, tout au plus. Il avait l’air un peu chiant, aussi, mais il pouvait supporter sa présence.

            Il mangea la moitié du gâteau avant de se sentir rassasié, et il essuya prestement sa bouche. Francis l’avait juste regardé manger, en silence, et même si c’était un peu gênant, Arthur n’avait pas eu l’impression qu’il cherchait à déceler un quelconque point faible. Il semblait juste… Curieux.

-Elle est jolie, ta forme de loup.

            Arthur déglutit de travers et se mit à tousser. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça. Pas du tout. Francis le regarda juste reprendre son souffle, avec un léger sourire.

-Vraiment. Je n’ai pas vu beaucoup de loup se transformer totalement, mais j’aime bien ton pelage.

-Mon pelage n’a rien de spécial… grommela Arthur, essuyant brusquement les larmes qui s’étaient formées dans ses yeux à la suite de sa toux.

-Je n’avais jamais vu de loup avec des poils aussi blond…

-Parce qu’il n’y en a pas beaucoup… C’est pas pratique pour se camoufler, c’est beaucoup trop tape-à-l’œil…

-Moi, j’aime beaucoup.

            Arthur haussa les épaules, un peu agacé. Le principe, ce n’était pas que ce soit beau, mais pratique. Il avait mis du temps à pouvoir chasser ne serait-ce qu’un lapin, parce que son pelage était beaucoup trop voyant.

-Franny !

            Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclé passa la tête dans l’encadrement de la porte, et leur sourit. Arthur croyait se souvenir qu’elle s’appelait Bella…

-Ils s’en vont.

-On arrive.

            La jeune femme repartit comme elle était venue, et Francis se leva.

-Tu peux laisser tout ça là, je m’en occuperais après, fit-il en désignant les assiettes et la cuillère sur la table.

            Ca gênait un peu Arthur, mais après tout, il n’était pas chez lui… Et l’angoisse de se retrouver en présence de sa famille avait repris le dessus, l’empêchant de vraiment accorder beaucoup d’importance à de la vaisselle. Il suivit Francis dans les couloirs, essayant de retarder le moment où il croiserait le regard de sa mère tout en sachant qu’il ne pouvait pas non plus rester ici.

-Arthur !

            L’Anglais ne releva pas la tête vers Dylan. Il ne voulait pas savoir s’il lui en voulait. Il préférait encore que tout le monde l’ignore, et qu’ils rentrent en silence jusqu’en Angleterre.

-Merci pour l’accueil, Roma.

-Pas de soucis ! Je t’appelle si j’ai de nouvelles infos, et je vais mettre Folker au courant, également.

            Arthur jeta un vague coup d’œil à la porte d’entrée, encore close. Il se rendit vaguement compte que Francis s’éloignait de lui, mais après tout, il s’en foutait. Il n’avait pas besoin de lui. Il salua rapidement les quelques membres du clan Méditerranéen qui étaient venu leur dire au-revoir, et se précipita vers la voiture dès qu’il en eu l’occasion. Il grimpa dans le coffre sans rien demander à personne, et s’attacha prestement, comme si cela pouvait accélérer leur départ. Aisling monta après lui, en silence, suivit par Seamus et Dylan. Allistor resta un instant dehors, à discuter avec Francis, avant de prendre place à l’avant. Personne ne dit rien, laissant s’installer un silence des plus inconfortables, jusqu’à ce qu’Alicia ne monte dans la voiture. Arthur avait conscience qu’elle l’observait dans le rétroviseur, mais il n’avait pas le courage de soutenir son regard.

-Francis t’a mordu, lâcha-t-elle alors.

            Ils avaient à peine atteint la route principale, et Arthur sentit Seamus et Allistor se tendre, alors que Dylan et Aisling semblait plus surprit qu’agacés.

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

            Il s’empêcha de toucher la petite plaie sur sa nuque, et observa les grands arbres dorés disparaitre.

-Je vais le tuer… gronda Seamus.

-C’était de ma faute, cingla Arthur en fusilla son frère du regard, bien que ce dernier lui tourne le dos.

-Peu importe, intervint Aisling. Il n’avait pas à te mordre.

            La fureur reprit doucement possession d’Arthur. Encore. Ils le prenaient encore pour un faiblard, un incapable. Comme s’il n’était pas capable de provoquer un vampire, comme s’il n’était pas capable d’avoir essayé de le mordre…

-Fermez la… grogna Allistor.

            Surprit, Arthur n’eut pas le temps de s’énerver contre sa sœur. Il regarda son frère aîné, ou plutôt son reflet dans la vitre, les yeux écarquillés. Que Dylan prenne sa défense n’était pas rare, qu’Allistor le fasse tenait presque du miracle. Plus personne ne parla jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent au port, où ils abandonnèrent leur voiture. La traversé s’annonçait longue, mais maintenant qu’il stressait moins, Arthur pouvait en profiter. Il s’appuya à la rambarde du bateau, et regarda les eaux sombres s’agiter sous lui. Maintenant qu’il était plus calme, il pouvait réfléchir à sa guise à la discussion qu’avait eu sa mère avec Roma. Il faisait encore moins confiance aux démons qu’aux vampires. Ils dégageaient quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il repensa à Ivan, à son sourire flippant, et aux nombreux regards qu’il lui avait jetés. Un frisson d’appréhension remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S’il fallait intervenir sur le sol soviétique, il espérait encore que ce soit le clan Méditerranéen et le clan Germanique qui s’en charge. Il ne voulait pas recroiser de démon pour l’heure.


	4. Chapter 4

Enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre, Arthur regardait par la fenêtre, un livre épais et ancien sur les genoux. L’automne touchait presque à son terme, désormais, ce qui annonçait non seulement une période de froid polaire, mais également une prochaine réunion de clan. Arthur redoutait autant l’un que l’autre. Sans compter que ses chaleurs devraient tomber en plein milieux de la saison, et Dieu savait à quel point il haïssait ce moment de douleur atroce.

            Il n’avait plus eu aucunes nouvelles des autres clans, pas qu’il en ait demandé, mais il se rendait désormais compte d’à quel point sa famille s’appliquait à ne pas parler de ce genre de chose en dehors des réunions. Comme si au fond, ça n’avait aucune importance, alors que vraisemblablement, ça en avait. Arthur était loin, très loin, d’avoir oublié la discussion qu’il avait surprise entre sa mère et Roma Vargas. Il avait fait pas mal de recherche sur les démons et leurs territoires, sur les vampires aussi (il s’avérait qu’il n’était pas censé pouvoir lire dans les pensées). Il n’avait rien découvert de capital, il connaissait déjà globalement les capacités des autres espèces, et l’histoire des différents territoires ne le passionnait pas plus que ça. Tout ce qu’il avait retenu, c’était que Winter Braginsky n’avait aucun lien familial avec le précédent chef du clan Soviétique, et n’avait hérité de ce titre qu’en massacrant tout bonnement la précédente famille dirigeante. Rien qui ne mette vraiment en confiance.

            Il aperçut vaguement Seamus, qui venait de sortir du manoir et se dirigeait à grands pas vers la petite forêt, suivit par Aisling. Ils allaient certainement chasser, ou juste se dégourdir les pattes… Arthur n’avait non seulement pas envie mais en plus pas le droit de sortir seul. Et comme il détestait la compagnie de sa fratrie… Il soupira et reprit sa lecture, dégageant quelques grains de poussières qui s’étaient posées sur les pages du vieux bouquin. Il n’espérait pas apprendre plus dans ce livre que dans les autres, mais il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose se tramait, quelque chose de dangereux, mais personne ne lui disait rien. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux démons, et même si au cours de l’histoire les vampires avaient fait plus de dégâts qu’eux, ils étaient loin d’être étrangers à pas mal de massacre. Il y avait d’ailleurs fort à parier que la moitié de leurs faits d’armes avaient été passé sous silence.

            Après une profonde analyse de leurs capacités, Arthur avait pu confirmer ce qu’avait dit Allistor : les démons étaient certainement l’espèce la plus dangereuse pour un loup. Ils ne payaient pas de mine, en général, contrairement aux loups-garous qui avaient naturellement tendance à présenter une forte carrure dû à leur force physique, mais ils étaient rapides, et la moindre entaille qu’ils causaient permettait l’intrusion d’un genre de venin terriblement dangereux.

            Après avoir relu quatre fois la même phrase sans plus en comprendre le sens, il abandonna finalement son ouvrage sur la petite table à portée de main, et se leva. Ses muscles étaient tout endoloris, et il balaya sa chambre du regard tout en s’étirant. Il n’était pas vraiment à plaindre : à l’instar de tout le reste de la maison, elle était assez grande, et il était loin de manquer de quoi que ce soit. Comme toutes les familles chef de clan, ils avaient assez d’argent pour vivre tranquilles sur plusieurs générations.

            On frappa à sa porte, et il fronça les sourcils. Généralement, personne ne venait le déranger. Il ne descendait avec les autres qu’au moment des repas, ce qui semblait convenir à tout le monde, et les autres s’appliquaient à ignorer son existence le reste du temps.

-C’est qui ?

            La porte s’ouvrit sans qu’il n’obtienne aucune réponse, et il claqua sèchement sa langue contre son palet. Il détestait qu’on s’introduise dans sa chambre sans qu’il en ait donné la permission.

-Arthur ? Maman veut te voir.

            Dylan tenta un sourire, seul sa tête dépassant de l’encadrement de la porte, mais Arthur n’y répondit absolument pas. Il en voulait toujours terriblement à son frère pour la question qu’il avait osé lui poser alors qu’ils étaient au manoir belge.

-J’arrive.

-Arthur, je…

-J’ai dit que j’arrivais !

            Dylan fronça les sourcils, mais eu la décence de ne pas insister. La porte se referma doucement, et Arthur serra les poings. Parfois, il avait vraiment envie de tous les frapper. Même si Dylan n'était foncièrement pas méchant, il pouvait être terriblement lourd, maladroit, et ses propos étaient souvent plus blessant que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Bon, il fallait aussi admettre que Arthur avait la fâcheuse tendance de tout comprendre de travers, et d'être très rancunier. Il ne faisait rien pour changer son comportement, cela dit. Il n’avait pas besoin des autres, alors peu importe que son caractère de merde les fasse tous fuir.

            Machinalement, il récupéra un pull qui trainait sur son lit et l’enfila par-dessus son t’shirt à manche longue, ruminant sa haine envers sa famille. Et de quoi sa mère voulait-elle lui parler, de toute façon ? Si c’était encore sa liste de recommandation pour sa période de chaleur, il jurait qu’ils allaient tous l’entendre. Ou peut-être qu’elle voulait juste lui annoncer qu’il n’assisterait pas à la prochaine réunion de clan. Après tout, il avait bien merdé à la première. Si c’était ça, il ne s’en plaindrait pas. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver à nouveau en présence de tous ces gens qu’il ne connaissait pas et qu’il ne voulait certainement pas connaître, et il pourrait échapper à sa famille pendant un jour ou deux. Bon, d’accord, il était quand même un peu curieux. Il aurait bien aimé en apprendre plus sur toute cette histoire qui se tramait et dont il ne savait presque rien. Il aurait par exemple voulu savoir s’il y avait eu d’autres attaques sur le sol soviétique, si les humains commençaient à se rendre compte que toutes ces morts n’avaient rien de normal… Il aurait aussi voulu savoir si sa mère et les autres chefs de clan comptaient engager le combat contre le clan soviétique.

            Il n’y avait plus eu de guerre de clan depuis deux siècles, à l’exception de quelques incidents isolés, mais rien qui ne mérite le nom de « guerre ». Ceci étant dit, Arthur n’était pas naïf au point de croire que le semblant de paix établit ne pouvait pas voler en éclat à n’importe quel moment. Après tout, les loup-garou, les démons et les vampires étaient des ennemis naturels. C’était presque un miracle qu’un accord de non-agression ait duré si longtemps.

            Ne pouvant retarder plus longtemps l’échéance, il quitta sa chambre et arpenta les longs couloirs déserts du manoir. Presque rien n’avait changé ici depuis sa naissance. Toujours le même carrelage blanc alterné par moment de noir, les mêmes murs gris et or, les mêmes peintures, les mêmes lustres, les mêmes escaliers aux rampes savamment entretenues, les mêmes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le même jardin, la même forêt, le même étang… Il aurait pu être las de tout ça. Il aurait pu vouloir s’échapper d’ici, découvrir le monde. Eh bien, pour être honnête, il était vrai qu’il en avait un peu ras-le-bol, mais ce n’était pas tant à cause de cette maison inchangée que des gens qui l’habitaient. De toute manière, il n’était pas destiné à rester ici. C’était Allistor qui hériterait du manoir, en bon chef de clan qui se respecte, et Arthur pourrait faire ce qu’il voulait tant qu’il ne s’attirait pas d’ennui pouvant causer une honte quelconque à sa famille. Et comme tout ce qu’il faisait semblait déplaire à ses congénères… Il avait quelque doute quant à sa capacité à ne décevoir personne pendant plus de cinq minutes.

            Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait que bientôt, il quitterait ce manoir qui n’était pas plus sa maison qu’ailleurs, et pourrait se trouver un chez-lui, loin de ses frères et de sa sœur, de sa mère, et de ses murs qui avaient trop souvent subit les engueulades récurrentes dans cette famille. Pour autant, il ne détestait pas ce manoir. Il lui inspirait juste… Une profonde indifférence. Il sortait si peu de sa chambre qu’il ne doutait pas qu’il puisse se perdre dans les couloirs, et il ne devait pas connaître toutes les pièces qui le composait. On ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé la chance d’apprécier cet endroit. De toute son existence, la pièce qu’il avait le plus côtoyé était sa chambre.

-Ah, Arthur…

            Il releva machinalement la tête, croisant le regard émeraude de sa mère. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il était déjà arrivé dans son bureau. Il effleura doucement la poignée de la porte toujours dans sa main, et referma le battant.

-Assied-toi.

            Arthur serra les dents, hésitant. Il pouvait toujours rester debout… De toute façon cette discussion ne serait certainement guère plus longue que les précédentes… Mais le regard de sa mère le dissuada de faire sa forte tête. Il s’assit prudemment dans un fauteuil, et attendit, regardant vaguement autour de lui. De lourdes étagères encadrées de fenêtres supportaient des tonnes de livres, de dossiers, de classeurs, et autres. La pièce n’en restait pas moins assez sombre, et Arthur n’était pas sûr de savoir si c’était plus dû au mobilier globalement foncé ou au lustre qui n’éclairait pas grand-chose.

-Bien, étant donné que tu viens d’atteindre ta majorité et que tes prochaines chaleurs ne sont plus très loin…

            Ah, donc il aurait droit à l’habituelle liste de recommandation… Il ne savait pas trop s’il devait s’en réjouir. Il retint en tout cas un soupire, résigné à attendre qu’elle termine son monologue.

-Il va falloir songer à te trouver un compagnon.

-… Quoi ?

            Okay, celle-là, il ne l’avait pas vu venir… Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent doucement, et il dévisagea sa mère, attendant qu’elle lui annonce que ce n’était qu’une blague, mais rien ne vint. Elle conserva ce visage froid et fermé qu’elle avait toujours eu devant lui, les coudes posés sur son bureau.

-Le clan compte plusieurs Alphas, je ne pense pas qu’il y aura de problème à en trouver un qui ne soit pas encore lié. Dans le pire des cas, un Beta fera tout aussi bien l’affaire. Tu iras avec Dylan et Aisling les rencontrer. Il faut que tu sois lié avant tes chaleurs, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

            Il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à articuler, à comprendre, à répondre. Au fond, il aurait dû se douter que c’était pour ça qu’elle l’avait fait appeler. Ce n’était pas juste. Aisling était de trois ans son ainée, et elle n’était toujours pas liée, elle non plus. Ah, mais elle ce n’était pas pareil… Elle, elle ne déshonorait pas sans cesse sa famille… Elle, il y avait moins de chance qu’elle ne saute sur un Alpha d’un autre clan en pleine réunion… Elle savait se tenir, elle. Il avait envie de rire. Envie de pleurer, aussi. De crier, surtout. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il se contenta de regarder sa mère, tout en ayant l’impression de regarder une parfaite étrangère. Ca avait toujours été comme ça. Elle l’avait toujours traité différemment des autres. Parce qu’il était un Omega. Parce qu’il était plus faible que ses frères. Parce qu’elle n’avait aucune putain d’idée de ce qu’elle pourrait faire de lui. Il comprenait. Il savait tout ça depuis longtemps, il n’avait pas eu besoin qu’on lui explique, qu’on lui fasse de longs discours abrutissant pour essayer de noyer le poisson. Il n’était pas stupide. Il aurait juste aimé se tromper.

            Il se leva lentement, avec l’impression d’être terriblement vide. Comme si son estomac était soudain tiré vers l’arrière, que ses jambes n’étaient plus rien d’autre qu’un tas d’os qui peinait à bouger. Comme si une balle s’était nichée dans sa gorge. Il pouvait presque la sentir à chaque déglutition.

-Arthur…

-Non, murmura-t-il, les yeux bas.

            Il avait un peu de mal à y croire. Un peu de mal à assimiler tout ça. Elle allait simplement… Le dégager de la maison, en le refourguant à n’importe quel homme du clan qui voudrait bien de lui ? C’était tout ce qu’il valait, à ses yeux ? Il n’était qu’une pute de bas étage ? Elle avait dit elle-même qu’un Beta ferait l’affaire… De mémoire, jamais un Kirkland n’avait été lié à un Beta. Sauf lui. Il serait la tâche dans l’arbre généalogique. Il l’était déjà, d’une certaine façon. La colère enflait rapidement en lui. Trop rapidement pour qu’il espère pouvoir la contenir un minimum. Déjà, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

            Il releva les yeux vers sa mère, espérant juste qu’elle se taise. L’entendre dire quoi que ce soit le ferait exploser.

-Alors c’est ça… souffla-t-il avec un pauvre sourire torturé. C’est tout ce que tu as trouvé…

-Arthur, ca n’a rien de…

-La ferme ! hurla-t-il.

            Jamais il n’avait été aussi énervé. Jamais il n’avait eu autant envie de crier, de tout mettre en pièce. Ca faisait peur. Mais il n’était même pas capable de ressentir ce genre de chose dans l’immédiat.

-La ferme ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con, putain ! Tu essayes juste de me dégager, parce que tu me déteste ! Parce que t’as aucune putain d’idée de comment t’as pu mettre une merde pareille au monde ! Je le sais ! T’aurais tellement aimé que je sois comme eux, hein ?! Comme Allistor, comme Seamus ?! Même un Beta comme Dylan, ça aurait été mieux !

-Arthur !

            Il s’en moquait. Il se foutait bien qu’elle vienne de se lever, qu’elle le fusille du regard tout en ayant l’air perdue et désolée. Putain, cette simple expression lui donnait encore plus envie de lui lacérer le visage…

-Tu sais quoi ?! hoqueta-t-il à travers les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je m’en branle ! J’en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses de moi ! De ce que vous pensez tous ! Vous n’êtes rien, pour moi ! Je suis comme toi, tu vois ?! On aurait tous les deux préféré que je crève à la naissance !

            C’était de la détresse pure qu’il voyait dans les yeux de sa mère. A peine une seconde. Si fugace qu’il se demanda même s’il l’avait rêvé. La seconde suivante, ce n’était que de la haine. La même que celle qui brillait dans ses yeux à lui. Il s’en détourna, quittant en courant ce bureau qu’il aurait adoré foutre en miette. Il manqua de bousculer Dylan et Seamus, dont les cheveux roux étaient trempés. Les deux semblaient avoir écouté à la porte. Peu importait. Il ne s’arrêta pas pour eux et détala à toute jambe. Ils ne lui courraient pas après, de toute façon.

            Il traversa le hall désert, s’arrêtant juste le temps d’ouvrir la lourde porte en bois, puis il dévala les quelques marches du perron et s’élança à toutes jambes sur la pelouse trempée. Il était furieux. Il voulait hurler. Il n’avait jamais ressenti un truc pareil. Il accéléra encore, sentant l’adrénaline couler dans ses veines. L’instant suivant, il s’était changé en loup, augmentant encore sa vitesse, et il pénétra dans les bois épais. Rien ne lui importait plus que de s’éloigner de ce manoir de merde. De cette famille de merde. De cette vie de merde.

            Il n’avait aucune idée d’où il allait, et il n’était pas assez sortit pour connaître la forêt, mais il s’en foutait. C’était toujours mieux que de rentrer. Par moment, il se prenait les pattes dans des racines, ou s’emmêlait dans des ronces et des branches basses. Il avait vu déguerpir un lapin, et pas mal d’oiseaux s’étaient envolés sur son passage. Il finit par ralentir, à bout de souffle, la langue pendante et les pattes raides. Il n’avait pas l’habitude. Mais il devait être suffisamment loin. Et maintenant… Eh bien, il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il allait faire, certainement pas rentrer. Peut-être continuer tout droit, il finirait bien par tomber sur un village, ou quelque chose. Il était suffisamment petit pour se faire passer pour un gros chien, et dans le pire des cas, il aurait juste à montrer qu’il ne mordait pas. Finir sa vie comme chien de compagnie n’était pas exactement dans ses plans, mais c’était un bon début. Il aurait au moins un toit, et de la nourriture. Une famille, même s’il n’était que sous la forme de bête. C’était assez triste d’en arriver là…

            Un bruit sec le fit sursauter, et ses oreilles se dressèrent tout net sur sa tête. Les grands arbres autour de lui formaient un dôme avec leurs branches qui empêchaient le peu de lumière de passer. C’était comme s’il faisait nuit. Il n’était pas un chat, aussi n’avait-il pas une excellente vision dans le noir, mais ça restait suffisant pour qu’il puisse scruter les environs. Et pour l’instant, il ne voyait rien. Pourtant, il était sûr que quelque chose avait bouger, et il se sentait observé. Un léger grognement fit vibrer ses cordes vocales, et tout son corps se tendit. Au moindre mouvement, il bondirait. Il resta ainsi pendant peut-être deux minutes, à attendre, commençant même à croire que ce n’était qu’un lapin, ou un oiseau.

            Un violent coup dans le flanc l’éjecta contre le tronc d’un arbre, et un glapissement sonore lui échappa. Sa vision se brouilla l’espace d’une seconde, avant qu’il ne se rétablisse prestement sur ses pattes, montrant les dents.

-C’est bien ma chance… Tomber sur un Kirkland aussi loin de son clan…

            Sa colère s’envola pour faire place à l’horreur et la terreur pure. Il aurait reconnu ces yeux dorés entre milles.

-Tiens, tu ne grognes plus…

            Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l’homme, qui ajusta nonchalamment son chapeau noir sur sa tête. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés et pendaient sur son épaule gauche, alors qu’une fine queue noire terminée en forme de pique s’étirait derrière lui. Yao. Le chef du clan Asiatique.

-Tu es… Arthur, si je me souviens bien. Alicia est bien imprudente de laisser sa progéniture se balader à sa guise… Surtout un Omega… Dieu sait ce qui pourrait t’arriver.

            Son sourire s’agrandit, alors qu’il dévisageait Arthur. Ce dernier n’osait pas bouger, peinant à réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait absolument pas. Jamais un démon ne s’était aventuré ici en dehors des réunions, et Arthur était presque sûr que ce n’était pas sa mère qui l’avait invité. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais, même.

-Tu dois savoir que les démons sont les pires adversaires pour ceux de ton espèce, pas vrai ?

            Non, définitivement, il le sentait très mal…

-Notre poison est assez douloureux, alors… Je te conseille de ne pas trop résister, tu te rendras service.

            Il disparut si subitement qu’Arthur en oublia momentanément ce qu’il venait de dire. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent sensiblement, et tout ce qu’il trouva à faire fut de courir. Il se foutait d’où il allait, pourvu qu’il coure assez vite pour s’éloigner du démon. Un nouveau coup dans le garrot l’éjecta dans un buisson, mais il ne prêta aucune attention aux épines et se remit simplement à courir. Au fond, il savait qu’il n’avait aucune chance. Les démons étaient encore plus rapides que les vampires, et il avait bien vu avec Francis qu’il ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Sans compter que Yao était chef de clan, donc terriblement fort. Le coup suivant toucha sa tête, et il termina sa course en roulade, à moitié assommé et du sang plein la gueule, affalé sur le flanc. Un couinement de douleur lui échappa. Une paire de chaussures noire s’approchait de lui, doucement, et il savait qu’il ne pouvait plus se relever. La terreur grandissait en lui, mais tous ses efforts pour s’éloigner se soldèrent par un cuisant échec. Un léger rire lui parvint.

-J’admire ta combativité, bien qu’inutile… Mais résister ne fera que rendre la chose plus douloureuse.

            Il le sentit s’accroupir à côté de lui, et sa respiration devint précipitée.

-Maintenant, tu vas te laisser faire… Si tu ne bouges pas ce sera rapide…

            Sa main vint saisir la peau de son cou, et il glapit pathétiquement, incapable de bouger. Il était faible… Si putain de faible… Au fond, sa mère avait raison… Ses frères et sa sœur aussi. Il n’était qu’un bon à rien. Un faiblard.

-Grâce à ta mort, ces idiots vont déclarer la guerre au clan Soviétique, susurra Yao. Combien crois-tu qu’il y aura de mort, hum ? Folker et Roma risquent de donner du fil à retordre, mine de rien ils sont de très bon combattant, mais ta mère…  Elle ne devrait pas être un problème très longtemps…

            Arthur lui décocha un violent coup de patte arrière qui le heurta en plein dans le ventre, et se remit debout sans savoir où il avait trouvé cette force. La rage était revenue. La peur était toujours là, mais tellement petite qu’il pouvait presque l’ignorer.  Il plia légèrement les pattes avant, grondant dangereusement, prêt à bondir.

-Vous, les Kirkland, avez la fâcheuse tendance à être têtu…

            Yao se releva, les yeux luisant littéralement. Ce n’était pas la même chose que les vampires, mais Arthur aurait été bien incapable de l’expliquer avec des mots. Ce n’était juste pas la même chose. Mais il s’en foutait, présentement.

-J’étais prêt à te tuer sans trop de douleur, mais puisque tu à l’air décidé à jouer les imbéciles, je ne garantis pas que ta chère mère retrouve ton cadavre en un seul morceau.

            Il fallait juste qu’il l’empêche de le couper. Tant que le venin ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans son organisme, il avait une minuscule chance de s’en sortir vivant. Il s’élança en avant, prêt à mordre, tout en sachant pertinemment qu’il avait un désavantage considérable au niveau de la vitesse. Et effectivement, Yao se volatilisa à nouveau, et Arthur n’évita que de justesse un coup de dague en sautant sur le côté. Il tenta de planter ses dents dans sa jambe, sans grand succès, et récolta simplement un nouveau coup dans les côtes qui l’expulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Il réussit à se réceptionner à peu près sur ses pattes, et repartit à la charge.

            Et il ne fit que ça. Charger, esquiver, se prendre un coup, et recommencer. A plusieurs reprise, la dague passa tout près de lui, si près qu’il n’aurait pas été surpris qu’elle le coupe. Mais non. Il manquait toujours un minuscule millimètre. Pantelant, épuisé, mais toujours sur ses pattes, il soutenait le regard furieux de Yao, à quelques mètres de lui. L’aura du démon était monstrueuse, mais pour une raison ou une autre, Arthur ne ressentait pas le besoin de se cacher. Juste de sauver sa peau, et ce n’était déjà pas rien. Il chargea encore, grisé par l’adrénaline. A nouveau, Yao disparu pendant une fraction de seconde, et le loup se concentra pour entendre le léger sifflement qui annoncerait d’où viendrait la prochaine attaque. Mais il avait mal calculé son coup, ou bien son corps commençait à ne plus pouvoir suivre, toujours était-il qu’il bondit une seconde trop tard, et sentit clairement le métal glacé lui entailler la hanche.

            Il s’écrasa un peu plus loin, emporté par son élan, et ne put se redresser. Yao venait de poser ses mains non loin de la plaie, et se penchait déjà pour injecter le poison. A nouveau, Arthur réagit trop tard. Son corps n’en pouvait plus, il tremblait trop, et la peur n’aidait pas. Une douleur atroce se propageait le long de la plaie, le faisant hurler. Il la sentait se répandre, et il avait beau essayer de se tortiller pour se défaire de l’emprise du démon, il ne parvenait qu’à aggraver la douleur. Les yeux mi-clos, hurlant toujours, il pouvait discerner Yao, penché sur sa hanche, injectant toujours plus de poison à travers la blessure qu’il lui avait infligé. La peur et la douleur combinée eurent un effet tout à fait inattendu, et son corps se tendit soudain comme un ressort. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il devait l’empêcher de continuer. Alors il se plia violemment en deux, et mordit brutalement la cuisse du démon, enfonçant ses crocs si profondément qu’il pouvait presque sentir l’os sous ses dents. Démon ou pas, une blessure pareille le ferait crever d’hémorragie…

            Il n’entendit pas vraiment le cri de douleur de Yao, il avait vaguement conscience qu’il essayait de le repousser, réussissant juste à agrandir la plaie béante que laissait les crocs d’Arthur. Mais il dû bien vite le lâcher, alors que lui-même se sentait défaillir. La douleur était insoutenable. Il n’avait même plus la force de crier. Chaque partie de son corps semblait se disloquer, se détacher, prendre des formes toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Les yeux vitreux, il vit vaguement Yao le fusiller du regard avant de disparaitre, pressant ses mains contre sa cuisse en sang.

            Il retomba par terre, incapable de bouger, de couiner, de ne serait-ce que réfléchir… Sa respiration était tellement irrégulière que chaque expiration lui donnait l’impression de recracher ses poumons, et les côtes qui les protégeaient. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, alors qu’il perdait connaissance.


	5. Chapter 5

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir sur le domaine des Kirkland, et le ciel s’était tellement assombrit qu’on aurait pu croire que la nuit était déjà tombée. Le vent commençait également à s’en mêler, et les arbres produisaient des craquements sinistres, projetant des ombres tout aussi effrayantes sur la pelouse verdoyante. Allistor grimaça tout en terminant d’enfiler à la hâte un manteau pioché au hasard.

-Il va revenir, tu n’es pas obligé de…

-Aisling, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

            Elle fronça les sourcils et soutint son regard furieux, avant de finalement s’avouer vaincue.

-Très bien, fait comme tu veux…

-Je n’attendais pas ta permission.

            Il ne prit pas la peine de remonter sa capuche sur ses cheveux roux, et s’élança sous l’averse. Il entendit vaguement la lourde porte de bois claquer derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il devait retrouver Arthur, et vite. Dieu savait quelle connerie il pouvait faire sous le coup de la colère. Il n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié son petit frère, ils avaient des caractères trop similaires pour pouvoir s’entendre, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne s’inquiétait pas pour lui. En fait, il s’inquiétait même plus que ce qu’il voulait bien admettre. C’était normal : Arthur était le plus jeune, le plus fragile aussi, et un Omega. Lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes, c’était toujours lui qui tombait malade, qui passait à deux doigt d’une fracture, et qui souffrait le plus au moment des chaleurs. En plus de ça, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter sa condition d’Omega.

            Allistor avait déjà accomplie une transformation complète lorsqu’il pénétra dans la forêt, reniflant l’air humide pour y déceler l’odeur de son frère. Son pelage d’une rouge tirant sur l’auburn lui offrait un camouflage satisfaisant en automne, et il faisait une bonne dizaine de centimètre de plus qu’Arthur. Il était plus massif, aussi, plus puissant. Il trotta le long d’un sentier, le museau à ras du sol, mais la pluie ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Un instant il avait l’impression d’avoir capter son odeur la seconde suivante elle avait disparu.

            C’était Dylan qui était venu lui rapporter la discussion qu’il avait honteusement écouté entre sa mère et leur petit-frère. Même s’il avait essayé de se montrer confiant, il était évident qu’il était mort d’inquiétude. Allistor ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : lui aussi avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il n’était cependant pas sûr de savoir quoi penser de cette altercation. Sa mère avait toujours été dure avec Arthur, mais il n’arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. Elle essayait de protéger sa famille, et il la respectait pour cela. Mais elle avait peut-être été trop loin cette fois. Il comprenait bien l’intérêt de lier Arthur aussi tôt : les autres Alphas auraient moins d’effet sur lui, et il serait plus en sécurité, mais ce n’était pas juste. En plus de cela, Allistor n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à laisser son frère entre les mains de n’importe quel type.

            Il fouilla la forêt pendant un bon quart d’heure, avant de finalement capter une odeur. Celle d’Arthur, mais pas que. Ca puait le sang. Tellement que tout le reste semblait effacé. Un long frisson le secoua, alors que ses oreilles se plaquaient sur sa tête. Il flaira rapidement la direction qu’il devait prendre, et s’élança à toute vitesse à travers les fourrés. Il ne se rappelait pas être déjà allé aussi vite. Arthur était en danger, certainement blessé, et vu l’odeur, il avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang… Il refusa d’imaginer qu’il soit mort. C’était tout simplement impossible. Arthur ne pouvait pas mourir, il était trop con, trop téméraire, trop chiant pour ça.

            Il se prit les pattes dans des racines et manqua de s’affaler par terre, mais se rétablit de justesse. L’odeur le prenait à la gorge tant elle était forte. Il releva la tête vers ce qui semblait être une minuscule clairière, noyée sous la pluie et meurtrie par le vent. Il faisait tellement sombre ici qu’il ne discernait pas tout son entourage, mais il n’en avait pas besoin. L’odeur du sang était suffisamment présente pour qu’il sache qu’il était au bon endroit. Il reprit forme humaine, les cheveux dégoulinant d’eau, et les yeux écarquillés par la panique. Jamais il n’avait été aussi inquiet de toute sa vie.

-Arthur ?!

            Un vague couinement brisé lui répondit, et il tourna vivement la tête vers l’origine du bruit. Il courut vers un grand chêne, redoutant ce qu’il allait trouver. Il pila net à quelques mètres du tronc, sentant son estomac se retourner dans son ventre alors que sa gorge se serrait violemment. Arthur était bien là, sous sa forme de loup, affalé sur le flan, la langue pendante et la respiration irrégulière et difficile. Du sang coulait en abondance de sa gueule, mais surtout de sa hanche. Allistor s’approcha doucement, avant de s’agenouiller tout près de lui.

-Je suis là Arthur, je vais te ramener à la maison…

            Il ne pouvait pas louper l’anormale coloration violette de la plaie béante qui descendait jusqu’à sa cuisse. Cette même tâche s’était étendus jusqu’à former comme un gros hématome d’une bonne quinzaine de centimètre de diamètre autour de la blessure sanguinolente. Il savait ce que c’était. Un grondement de fureur fit vibrer ses cordes vocales, alors qu’Arthur continuait de geindre si faiblement qu’il fallait vraiment tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre. Avec milles précautions, Allistor caressa doucement son coup, évaluant les dégâts. Il était couvert de terre et des feuilles mortes s’étaient accrochées à sa fourrure, mais plus que ça, c’était les nombreuses égratignures qui le recouvraient qui lui mirent la puce à l’oreille. Il avait sûrement reçu pas mal de coups, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d’aggraver des blessures invisibles de l’extérieur.

-Arthur, il va falloir que je te porte, d’accord ? Toi, il ne faut surtout pas que tu bouges.

            L’œil du blond s’entrouvrit légèrement et se posa sur Allistor, qui monta caresser ses oreilles. S’il s’agitait, le poison se propagerait encore plus vite dans son organisme. Précautionneusement, il passa un bras sous sa hanche, l’autre sous son cou, et prenant une grande inspiration, il le souleva, le portant à bout de bras. Sous sa forme humaine, il n’aurait eu aucun mal à le porter, mais sous sa forme de loup, c’était une autre affaire. Même s’il était moins imposant que ses frères, il pesait son poids.

            Le trajet du retour fut très long, Allistor devait sans arrêt faire des pauses pour soulager ses bras, et Arthur ne cessait de couiner de douleur, sans pour autant trop s’agiter. Pour ne rien arranger, la pluie redoublait d’intensité, et la nuit été définitivement tombée. Le rouquin paniquait, bien qu’il n’en montre rien. Vu la quantité de poison qui semblait avoir été injecté, s’il ne se dépêchait pas, son frère pourrait bien mourir entre ses bras. Et même une fois qu’il l’aurait ramené, il ne savait absolument pas s’il serait encore possible de faire quelque chose.

-Allistor, tu l’as…

            Seamus se stoppa net dans sa phrase, avant de jurer dans un anglais trop bouffé pour vraiment comprendre. Il se précipita vers son frère ainé, et l’aida à porter Arthur, visiblement inconscient jusqu’à l’intérieur. L’odeur du sang se chargerait de prévenir les autres.

-Une bassine d’eau chaude, des serviettes, et des compresses, ordonna Allistor en déposant son frère sur le carrelage du hall d’entrée.

            Seamus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala à toutes jambes.

-On est rentré… marmonna l’Ecossais. Ca va aller maintenant… Essaye juste ne pas bouger.

            Il ne savait même pas si Arthur l’entendait, mais lui parler l’aidait à ne pas craquer. Il savait à quel point les morsures de démon étaient dangereuses, et il savait à quel point elles étaient difficiles à soigner.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?!

            Alicia dévala les escaliers et vint s’agenouiller aux côtés de son fils aîné, passant sa main fine le long du corps tremblant d’Arthur.

-Démon, grommela Allistor.

            Il laissa sa mère inspecter les différentes blessures, jetant de fréquent coup d’œil vers l’escalier, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin Seamus ne les descende.

-J’ai tout.

            Il posa une lourde bassine bleue près de la gueule d’Arthur, ainsi qu’une pile de serviette et une mallette blanche qui contenait le minimum vital en cas de blessure. Allistor s’empressa de saisir une serviette et la plongea sans hésiter dans l’eau chaude, avant de l’essorer un peu. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais il estima que réchauffer son petit frère était déjà un bon début. Ce dernier respirait toujours aussi difficilement, sa poitrine se soulevant violemment et irrégulièrement.

-Nettoie un peu sa gueule, le sang doit pas aider, ordonna-t-il à Seamus, lui-même occupé à déposer le linge humide sur le corps du loup.

            Alicia se releva soudain et fit demi-tour, courant presque.

-Nettoyez-le rapidement et emmenez-le à la voiture. Mettez-le dans le coffre.

            Seamus ouvrit la bouche pour demander plus de précisions, mais leur mère était déjà loin, et les chances pour qu’elle réponde était trop mince pour que ça vaille réellement la peine de tenter. Un lourd silence s’installa, à peine troublé par les couinements et la respiration saccadée d’Arthur.

-C’est… C’est un démon qui lui a fait ça, hein ? demanda timidement Seamus, épongeant maladroitement le sang qui coulait de la gueule de leur frère.

-Ouais…

             Allistor était furieux comme rarement il l’avait été, mais surtout inquiet. Il n’avait jamais été directement confronté à une morsure de démon, et pour cause il n’en avait jamais rencontré en dehors des réunions de clans, ce qui lui allait très bien. Mais il n’était pas stupide, et il s’était suffisamment renseigné aux sujets des diverses aptitudes des autres espèces pour savoir à quel point la situation actuelle était grave. Des loup-garou avaient déjà perdu la vie en quelques secondes à cause de ce genre de blessure…

-Faut qu’on le mette dans le coffre.

            Seamus ne semblait pas spécialement sûr de lui, sa main tremblait alors qu’il épongeait consciencieusement tout le liquide pourpre qui coulait de la gueule d’Arthur.

-On le porte à deux ? On ne risque pas de faire une connerie, ou d’aggraver la blessure ?

-S’il ne bouge pas, normalement non.

            Avec beaucoup de douceur, Allistor caressa le flanc trempé d’Arthur, sentant sa cage thoracique descendre et monter beaucoup trop rudement et irrégulièrement. Il ne cessait de couiner comme un chiot, et il semblait tenter de bouger ses pattes sans trop de succès.

-Shht… On est là, Arty. Bouge pas, on va te soigner, murmura Seamus en caressant ses oreilles. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup encore un peu.

-On va le foutre dans la bagnole.

            Au même moment, Dylan descendit quelques marches de l’escalier, les yeux écarquillés par l’horreur.

-Il… Il est…

-Vivant, trancha sèchement Allistor. Va ouvrir le coffre de la voiture, qu’on puisse le foutre dedans.

            Il n’avait pas vraiment voulu être agressif, mais il ne pouvait pas contenir le grognement sourd qui montait dans sa gorge. Il était en colère, évidemment. Mort d’inquiétude, mais terriblement furieux. Après tout, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si sa mère n’avait pas encore décidé de pourrir la vie de son fils, si Dylan n’avait pas hésité pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes à venir lui retranscrire la dispute, si Aisling n’avait pas essayé de le retenir lorsqu’il avait voulu partir à la recherche d’Arthur…

            Dylan couru jusqu’à l’extérieur, sa panique se faisant clairement ressentir. Même s’il n’était qu’un Beta, il produisait également des hormones que les Alphas pouvaient aisément reconnaitre.

-Maman veut l’emmener où… ? bredouilla Seamus, les mains couvertes de sang. Il… Il va pas supporter un trajet, trop long, si… ?

-Aucune idée… Aucune putain d’idée…

-Ca se soigne comment, une morsure de démon ?

            Allistor ne répondit pas, tout simplement parce qu’il ne savait pas. Les quelques cas qu’il avait vu dans les livres étaient incurables. Mort quasi instantanée. Mais Arthur était encore vivant, alors il y avait encore une chance… Il y avait forcément un moyen…

-On va le porter. Essaye de bien caller sa tête.

            Seamus hocha la tête, et ils s’organisèrent difficilement pour transporter de façon efficace le jeune loup, qui couinait de plus en plus faiblement. Pour autant, sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée. Ils se jetèrent un coup d’œil, et d’un commun accord, soulevèrent le corps agonisant de leur frère. Arthur sembla soudain se réveiller, et se remit à geindre plus fort qu’il ne l’avait fait, ses pattes heureusement immobilisées pour qu’il ne puisse pas trop bouger.

-Ca va aller Arthur, ça ne sera pas long… murmura Seamus en veillant à avancer à la même allure qu’Allistor.

            Le vent et la pluie se déchainaient à l’extérieur, rendant la forêt encore plus menaçante qu’elle ne l’était habituellement. C’était tout juste si la lumière du manoir était suffisante pour leur éclairer le chemin jusqu’à la voiture. Dylan avait ouvert le coffre, et se tenait près du véhicule, trempé mais trop inquiet pour s’en soucier. Il pâlit un peu plus lorsqu’un cri de douleur échappa à Arthur, alors que ses frères tentaient de le mettre dans le coffre.

-Va chercher une couverture, il y en a une qui ne sert à rien dans le placard de la buanderie, ordonna Allistor.

            Sa voix était à nouveau normale. L’inquiétude était désormais trop vive pour qu’il songe à s’agacer. La tête d’Arthur gisait sur le tapis du coffre, du sang coulant encore en faible quantité. Le pire restait sa hanche. Seamus retourna rapidement dans le hall pour y chercher de quoi faire un bandage de fortune, laissant le rouquin seul.

-Ca va aller Arty…

            Il laissa sa main se perdre dans la fourrure dorée du loup, se moquant bien qu’elle soit humide et poisseuse de sang. Son instinct d’Alpha lui faisait terriblement mal. Il n’avait pas été foutu de protéger un membre de sa famille. C’était encore pire quand le membre en question était un Omega. Il était censé veiller sur eux, veiller sur Arthur, s’assurer que rien de ce genre n’arriverait jamais. S’il mourrait…

-Tiens. Maman arrive, et Dylan a trouvé la couverture.

            Seamus lui tendit la petite mallette de soin, et retourna en trottant vers le manoir. Lui aussi, il devait souffrir… Allistor ouvrit rapidement la trousse de secours et en tirant plusieurs compresses, du désinfectant et un long rouleau de bandage. Il aurait au moins besoin de ça.

-Ca va piquer un peu Arthur, essaye de ne pas bouger…

            Il vaporisa le désinfecta sur une gaze, et l’appliqua aussi délicatement que possible sur la plaie sanguinolente. La grosse tâche violette s’étendait, doucement, centimètre après centimètre, même si c’était imperceptible. C’était lent, heureusement. Même si cela rendait l’agonie d’Arthur encore plus longue, c’était ce qui faisait qu’il était encore en vie. Si la plaie avait été plus près du cœur, il serait déjà mort.

-On l’emmène chez les Beilschmidt.

            Allistor releva vivement la tête vers sa mère, qui posait la couverture dans le coffre. Elle semblait plus pâle, plus vieille qu’elle ne l’était réellement. Ses cheveux toujours impeccablement coiffés étaient désormais en désordre, et ses yeux brillaient d’un mélange tellement dense d’émotions que le rouquin ne la reconnu pas pendant quelques secondes. Sa mère était toujours trop impassible pour être capable de montrer ce genre d’expression.

-Quoi ?

-Seamus, Dylan et Aisling restent là. J’ai prévenu Folker, ils nous attendent.

-Mais on va en avoir pour…

-Six heures de route…acquiesça-t-elle. Ils nous attendront à Cologne.

-Arthur ne tiendra jamais !

-On n’a pas d’autres solutions !

            D’un sec mouvement de main, elle ferma le coffre, y enfermant Allistor et Arthur. Ce dernier avait cessé de couiner, mais sa respiration ne s’apaisait pas. L’Ecossais termina de désinfecter la plaie, ne récoltant même pas un frisson de la part de son frère, et la banda consciencieusement. Lui éviter l’anémie serait déjà une bonne chose. Sa mère prit place à l’avant, et démarra sans plus lui adresser la parole. Allistor ne fit rien pour entamer la discussion. Il lui en voulait terriblement. Tout ça pour une putain d’histoire de compagnon. Comme s’ils n’avaient pas largement le temps pour penser à toute cette merde ! Lui-même n’était pas lié à un Omega, et ses frères et sœur non plus.

            Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu’à l’embarquement du ferry, qui heureusement était loin d’être plein à cette heure. Restait à transporter Arthur sans attirer l’attention à bord du bateau… Alicia gara la voiture le plus près possible de l’embarcadère, et scruta les alentours avec attention.

-Reste ici, je reviens.

            Comme s’il avait le choix… Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa mère sortait du véhicule et se dirigeait au pas de course vers un membre de l’équipage. Allistor la regarda faire à travers la vitre, et fronça les sourcils alors qu’elle discutait activement avec un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années, qui semblait gérer l’embarquement. D’ici, il ne pouvait pas voir la tête qu’ils faisaient, et ne pouvait pas donc pas essayer de deviner de quoi ils parlaient. Un couinement d’Arthur l’arracha à son observation, et il reporta toute son attention sur son frère.

-Ca va aller Arty… On y sera bientôt…

            Il ne comprenait toujours pas la nécessité d’aller aussi loin pour soigner Arthur. La situation ne faisait qu’empirer, et plus le temps passait, plus les chances pour que son frère s’en sorte diminuaient. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Bordel, s’il chopait le salopard qui avait fait ça, il ne s’en sortirait pas vivant…

            Sa mère remonta dans la voiture, et démarra.

-On fait quoi ? marmonna-t-il en caressant doucement la tête d’Arthur pour l’apaiser.

-On va se garer plus loin.

            Il serra les dents. Ce n’était pas exactement la réponse qu’il attendait. Il voulait savoir comment ils allaient faire pour transporter un putain de loup pissant le sang à bord d’un bateau sans attirer l’attention. La voiture s’immobilisa, et Alicia vint lui ouvrir le coffre. Avant de sortir, Allistor discerna un homme qui arrivait au pas de course. Sûrement celui à qui sa mère avait parlé un peu plus tôt…

-Il va nous aider à le porter à l’intérieur, lui souffla la jeune femme.

-Bah voyons… gronda-t-il.

            Il n’avait aucune confiance. Il haïssait les humains pour la simple et bonne raison que s’ils apprenaient leur existence, ils chercheraient à les exterminer sans même penser au fait qu’ils vivaient les uns avec les autres depuis des décennies sans aucun problème. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop cons… Beaucoup trop fermés… Incapables de réfléchir. L’homme s’arrêta à leur niveau, le souffle légèrement court, et adressa un bref signe de tête à Allistor.

-Oula… C’est pas beau à voir… grimaça-t-il en posant les yeux sur Arthur.

            Réprimant au possible un grondement, le rouquin le fusilla du regard. Ses instincts d’Alpha, sûrement… Pourtant, l’homme en face de lui ne semblait pas vraiment sur la défensive, pas vraiment menaçant non plus. Il avait un physique assez quelconque : un bon mètre quatre-vingt, des cheveux courts anciennement brun mais tirant désormais sur le gris, et des yeux certainement noirs. C’était assez difficile à définir à cause de l’obscurité. Sa mâchoire était un peu carrée, son nez long, et sa peau avait été endurcie par les vents marins.

-Vous avez de la chance, le ferry vient tout juste d’accoster, il n’y a personne à bord pour le moment.

            Allistor sortit souplement du coffre et ne put s’empêcher de se redresser, affichant clairement sa supériorité à cet homme qu’il ne connaissait pas. Alicia lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter toute son attention sur Arthur. Ce dernier avait entrouvert un œil terriblement vitreux, et les dévisageait sans sembler réellement les voir.

-Vous voulez un coup de main pour le porter ?

-Ca ira, merci, cingla le rouquin.

            Comme s’il allait laisser cet inconnu poser ne serait-ce qu’un doigt sur Arthur… Sa mère soupira, mais le laissa enrouler correctement le loup dans la couverture, le rassurant au passage. Allistor prit une profonde inspiration, vérifia qu’Arthur ne pouvait pas bouger, et le souleva doucement. Un glapissement aigu s’éleva, refilant des sueurs froides au rouquin. Seigneur, il détestait voir des membres de sa famille souffrir… Il suivit sans broncher le marin, et pressa le pas. Si quelqu’un les surprenait… Il entendant les talons de sa mère claquer juste derrière lui, mais il était trop concentré sur les gémissements d’Arthur pour lui prêter une grande attention.

-Il y a une cabine de libre, tout au bout du couloir. Vous aurez besoin de quelque chose ?

-De la viande cru et de l’eau.

            Allistor laissa sa mère continuer sa petite discussion avec le marin et s’empressa de rejoindre la pièce qu’on lui avait indiqué. La porte était entrouverte, et il la poussa simplement du pied. Ce n’était pas grand, loin de là, il y avait tout juste un canapé, une petite table, deux hublots et deux fauteuils, mais ce serait amplement suffisant. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il déposa Arthur par terre, et le démêla de la couverture. Du sang avait déjà commencé à tâcher le bandage que l’Ecossais lui avait fait. Mais au moins, sa gueule ne saignait plus.

-Voilà Arty… On va rester ici un petit moment, tu peux te reposer…

            Le jeune loup déglutit difficilement, avant de se remettre à respirer lourdement. La marque violette semblait s’être étalée, mais Allistor n’était sûr de rien. Il se remit à caresser les oreilles duveteuses et toujours humide d’Arthur, assis en tailleur près de lui. Il n’était pas doué pour rassurer les gens, encore moins quelqu’un comme son cadet. Ils étaient loin d’être proches. Ils s’engueulaient depuis qu’ils étaient gosses. Allistor n’était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, c’était… Presque naturel. Tout ce que le blond faisait l’exaspérait, et vice-versa. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s’étaient foutus sur la gueule, tous les deux. Pour un Omega, Arthur était loin d’être faible, physiquement et mentalement. Pour autant, Allistor avait toujours gagné. Bordel, s’il crevait maintenant…

-T’as pas intérêt à me faire un coup pareil… T’es suffisamment chiant vivant…

            Alicia les rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec une assiette pleine de viande crue. Elle semblait encore plus fatiguée maintenant.

-Je pense pas qu’il puisse manger, grogna Allistor.

-C’est pour toi. Mais s’il peut manger un bout ou deux, ce ne serait pas plus mal. David nous amène une bassine d’eau.

-« David » ?

            Alicia leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

-Allistor, que ça te plaise ou non, nous avons besoin de lui.

-Ca je m’en branle. Tu le connais d’où ?

-Je ne pense pas avoir de compte à te rendre. Je suis ta mère, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié.

            Il avait tellement envie de lui hurler dessus… Tellement envie de lui reprocher l’état d’Arthur, tellement envie de lui reprocher de ne pas être foutue de gérer la situation… Mais il ne le fit pas. Ca n’arrangerait pas les choses, et Arthur n’avait pas besoin qu’il se mette à crier maintenant. Mais entendre sa mère prononcer le nom d’un putain d’humain le mettait hors de lui. Envisager qu’elle puisse le connaitre était encore pire.

            Un lourd silence s’installa, le rouquin essaya sans grand succès de faire manger Arthur, et avala lui-même une bonne moitié de l’assiette qu’avait ramené Alicia. Son frère avait cessé de couiner, et il semblait inconscient malgré sa respiration toujours irrégulière. Parfois, elle semblait s’arrêter, avant de repartir de plus belle. A chaque fois, Allistor craignait qu’il ne soit mort. Le ferry finit par se mettre en route, tanguant légèrement au début, avant de se stabiliser. La nuit était si épaisse qu’on n’apercevait même pas la lune, et le port fut rapidement hors de vue.

            Deux heures plus tard, ils débarquèrent en Belgique. Alicia avait appelé une agence de location de voiture durant la traversée, et « David » les aida à charger Arthur dans le coffre -sans le toucher, bien entendu, sous peine qu’Allistor lui arrache la tête. Et ils repartirent de plus belle. Le silence régnait toujours dans la voiture, à peine troublé par les gémissements occasionnels du loup. Allistor se sentait somnoler de temps en temps, mais il se pinçait dès que c’était le cas pour ne pas sombrer. Il refusait de laisser son frère seul. Le poison s’était diffusé, la tâche envahissait désormais une bonne partie de son arrière train. La panique montait encore d’un cran.

            Ils parvinrent à un petit chemin gravillonné, bordées de haie. On n’y voyait pas à cinq mètres à cause de la nuit, et la voiture essuya quelques nids de poule qui firent couiner Arthur. Une centaine de mètre plus loin, ils se garèrent devant un grand manoir en pierre grises, très sombre et peu accueillant. Des lumières brillaient derrière certaines fenêtres, et Alicia eu à peine ouvert le coffre que la grande porte d’entrée tournait sur ses gonds. Folker dévala les marches de pierre au pas de course.

-Alicia.

            La jeune femme le dévisagea quelques instants, avant d’hocher maladroitement la tête. C’était la première fois qu’Allistor la voyait à deux doigts de craquer. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, et ses yeux brillaient d’un mélange d’inquiétude et de culpabilité. Folker, toujours aussi impassible, lui fit signe d’entrer, et tourna son regard vers Allistor.

-On va le porter à l’intérieur.

            Il n’eut même pas le courage de l’empêcher de l’aider, et il remit Arthur dans sa couverture. De toute façon, il semblait trop faible pour se débattre.

-Ca va aller Arthur… On est arrivé…

            Folker saisit l’arrière train du loup, tandis qu’Allistor restait près de sa tête, continuant de le rassurer alors qu’il se remettait à gémir faiblement. Le hall était grand, aussi froid que l’extérieur le laissait présager. Cependant, le rouquin ne s’attarda pas là-dessus et suivit les indications du chef de clan jusqu’à un salon. Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer la présence de Ludwig, Gilbert et Elizabeta avant de devoir poser son frère sur une grande table couverte d’un drap.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose ? s’empressa de demander Alicia, qui attendait nerveusement près d’une cheminée allumée.

            Sans répondre, Folker retira la couverture qui enveloppait le loup et inspecta la plaie avec beaucoup d’attention.

-Il a de la chance que la blessure soit si basse… murmura-t-il en effleurant la grande marque violette.

-Content de te revoir, _Scotty_.

            Surprit, Allistor tourna la tête vers Gilbert, qui se tenait désormais juste à côté de lui. Il observait lui aussi le corps douloureux d’Arthur, les pupilles légèrement dilatées.

-Il s’est fait mordre il y a combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

-Gilbert, gronda Folker en le fusillant du regard.

-Sept heures, peut-être…répondit Allistor.

            L’albinos s’approcha et s’agenouilla pour que sa tête soit au niveau de celle d’Arthur. Il resta silencieux un long moment, observant sa gueule, soulevant ses paupières, avant de se relever.

-Il faut enlever le poison avant qu’il n’aille plus loin, de toute façon.

-Et tu fais comment, petit génie ? intervint Elizabeta.

-Je suis _awesome_ , vieille folle.

            Folker plissa les yeux, fusillant son fils du regard, mais il ne protesta pas lorsqu’il s’approcha pour regarder la plaie d’un peu plus près. Il retira délicatement le bandage imbibé de sang qu’avait fait Allistor, et plissa les yeux.

-Tu as désinfecté ?

-Ouais, mais je sais pas si ça sert à grand-chose…

-Si, à éviter une infection, déjà.

            L’albinos se redressa, et fit sauter les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

- _Bruder_ , tu peux aller chercher une bassine et des poches de sang ? Il y en a dans mon sac. Et tous les fils qui vont avec.

-Je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi tu en as, grimaça Elizabeta alors que Ludwig quittait la pièce en silence.

-C’est à Franny. Mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait servir.

-Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? gronda Alicia en s’approchant à grand pas.

-Débarrasser votre fils du poison avant qu’il ne crève.

-Tu…

            Folker arrêta la jeune femme et lui adressa un signe de tête approbatif. Gilbert ne leur adressait déjà plus un regard, palpant précautionneusement le flanc d’Arthur. Ses yeux rouge sang brillaient de concentration, et rien ne semblait l’atteindre. Comme s’il était soudainement devenu sourd.

-Comment tu comptes t’y prendre ?

            Allistor pensa pendant une seconde qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse, ce qui l’aurait légèrement agacé, soit dit en passant, mais l’albinos lui adressa un vague sourire en coin.

-Je vais aspirer le poison. Ca circule principalement dans le sang, je pourrais pas récupérer ce qui a déjà commencé à abimer les os et les organes, mais ce sera mieux que rien. Pour le reste, on a un genre d’antidote, mais ça met un peu de temps à fonctionner, et ça ne peut pas en gérer une quantité aussi importante. Je ne garantis pas qu’il n’y aura pas de séquelles, mais il sera vivant.

            Un peu abasourdi, le rouquin ne put qu’hocher bêtement la tête. Il n’y avait pas de meilleure alternative, de toute façon… Il baissa les yeux sur la tête d’Arthur, dont la langue pendait alors que sa conscience semblait dangereusement vaciller. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts, vitreux, mais ils se fermaient de temps à autres, et le jeune loup mettait de plus en plus de temps à les rouvrir. Ludwig revint avec la bassine et cinq poches en plastiques remplit d’un liquide qui semblait osciller entre un marron tirant sur le bordeaux et du noir.

-Pose la bassine là, indiqua Gilbert, désignant l’espace libre de la table près du ventre d’Arthur.

            Il récupéra dans le même temps les poches, et en tendit quatre à Allistor. D’un geste expert, il s’évertuait déjà à démêler ce qui semblait être des tuyaux souples et transparents d’à peine quelques centimètres de diamètre.

-Ca va servir à quoi ?

-A ce qu’il ne se vide pas de son sang. Le poison à l’air de s’être pas mal répandu, si je l’enlève sans la perfuser, il va crever d’hémorragie.

            Fort heureusement, Arthur était trop dans les vapes pour réagir lorsque Gilbert planta un cathéter dans sa patte avant, reliant ainsi la poche de sang qu’il avait gardé à son organisme. Il tendit ladite poche à son frère, qui restait silencieux près d’eux. Il semblait profondément peiné de voir Arthur dans cet état.

-Tiens la droite. _Scotty_ , va falloir que tu tiennes ton frangin, je crois pas qu’il va aimer ça quand je vais commencer.

            Alicia les regardait faire, impuissante, et Folker finit par l’entrainer hors du salon. C’était bien la seule chose pour laquelle Gilbert pouvait s’avérer utile.

-Je peux aider ? demanda Elizabeta.

-Ouais, faudra changer la poche de sang quand elle sera vide. Et tant qu’à faire, si l’aristo à pas quelque chose de mieux à foutre, il peut venir aider aussi. Et Vash. S’il s’agite, on sera pas trop de quatre pour le tenir.

            La hongroise hocha la tête et quitta le salon en courant, laissant derrière elle un silence monstrueux.

-T’es sûr que ça va marcher ? finit par souffler Allistor.

-Ouais. Enfin ça va limiter les dégâts. Même si j’arrive pas à tout enlever, il sera encore vivant demain matin.

            Elizabeta revint finalement avec Roderich, le Beta à lunettes, et Vash, le Suisse toujours de mauvais poils.

-Tu l’as mis sous antidouleurs ? demanda immédiatement l’Autrichien, grimaçant face à tout le sang qui s’était remis à couler de la plaie béante.

-P’tit génie, mettre un antidouleur alors que je vais pomper son sang, c’est totalement inutile, ricana Gilbert. T’as qu’à remplacer Ludwig, tes p’tits bras serviront pas à grand-chose pour tenir Arthur.

            Bien que visiblement piqué à vif, Roderich ne fit que remonter ses lunettes sur son nez et prit la poche de sang des mains de l’Alpha. D’un geste vif, Gilbert remonta les manches de sa chemise, et indiqua aux autres comment tenir Arthur.

-S’il se débat, et ça risque d’arriver, hésitez pas à appuyer plus fort. Vaut mieux lui péter une côte que d’accélérer la propagation du venin. Eli, si t’as le temps, tu pourras aller chercher une bassine d’eau et de quoi refaire un bandage propre, pour quand j’aurais finis.

            La Hongroise hocha la tête, entre Allistor et Ludwig, et s’agenouilla doucement pour être à la hauteur de la tête d’Arthur. Elle effleura doucement son cou, et sourit douloureusement.

-Ce sera bientôt finit, murmura-t-elle. Tiens le coup encore un peu.

            Elle se redressa et recula de quelques pas pour ne pas gêner. Gilbert était déjà en train d’essayer de trouver le meilleur angle pour mordre. Il y avait une veine plus grosse que les autres, l’idéal serait qu’il morde là… Il avait quand même eu beaucoup de chance qu’aucune artère ne soit sectionnée !

-Okay… Je vais y aller. Tout le monde est prêt ?

            Ludwig, le plus massif, était chargé de maintenir tout le corps d’Arthur contre la table, tandis que Vash tenait fermement ses pattes arrières et Allistor s’occupait de sa tête et des pattes avant. Il croisa le regard émeraude de son frère, chargé de peur, de douleur et d’incompréhension. Il pouvait sentir qu’il était mortellement inquiet. Son corps était tendu à l’extrême, et pas seulement par la douleur, cette fois.

-Ca va aller… lui souffla-t-il.

            Gilbert emmêla ses doigts à la fourrure dorée pour avoir une bonne prise, et prenant une grande inspiration, il se pencha et planta ses crocs sans aucune hésitation dans la chaire déjà mutilée. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Arthur eu un sursaut si brusque qu’il faillit échapper à la poigne pourtant solide des trois hommes. Ludwig fut le premier à réagir, exerçant une pression telle qu’il renvoya le flanc du loup contre la table, l’y maintenant efficacement. Un long cri déchirant s’éleva, suivit par des gémissements et d’autres hurlements. Allistor ferma étroitement les yeux, s’efforçant de ne pas faiblir. Seigneur, c’était ignoble…

            Gilbert, la bouche pleine, s’écarta une première fois et recracha le sang qu’il venait d’aspirer dans la bassine. Du liquide écarlate coulait sur son menton, barbouillait ses joues, et gouttait sur sa chemise blanche. D’une certaine façon, cela faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux… Sans s’apitoyer, il renouvela l’opération, déclenchant un nouveau hurlement. La bassine fut rapidement à moitié pleine, et Elizabeta avait déjà changé deux fois la poche de sang. Arthur ne se débattait plus que très faiblement, son corps était incroyablement poisseux et tremblait comme jamais Allistor n’avait vu qui que ce soit trembler.

-Presque finit… marmonna Gilbert alors qu’il venait de cracher une énième fois dans la bassine.

            Il était complètement barbouillé de sang, et légèrement à bout de souffle. Il tata la plaie pour trouver un endroit où mordre. La cicatrice ne serait pas belle… Elizabeta en profita pour remplacer à nouveau la poche de sang, et Allistor vérifia que son frère respirait toujours, les mains tremblantes, couvert de sueur et livide. Il n’avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Il n’avait jamais ressenti ce mélange de panique, de culpabilité et d’impuissance. Pour la dernière fois, Gilbert planta ses crocs, ne récoltant qu’un bref spasme de la part du loup, et les yeux clos, aspira avec application tout le sang qu’il pouvait. La tâche violette avait largement diminué pour ne plus être qu’une minuscule coloration autour de la plaie.

-Elizabeta, va chercher l’antidote, ordonna Vash, les yeux fixés sur le travail de Gilbert.

            La jeune femme acquiesça et quitta la pièce en courant, laissant à l’albinos le soin de terminer le travail. Enfin, ce dernier se redressa et vida le contenu de sa bouche dans la bassine.

-Ca devrait le faire… Vous pouvez le lâcher. Faudra d’autres poches de sang, on va le perfuser toute la nuit.

            D’un mouvement désinvolte, il épongea sa bouche avec son avant-bras et jeta un regard critique à la plaie sanguinolente.

-La cicatrice sera pas belle, et je pense pas qu’on puisse faire de points de suture. Je vais nettoyer tout ça pour voir, il y aura peut-être moyen d’en faire là où j’ai pas mordu, mais pour le reste, va falloir attendre que ça cicatrise tout seul. A vu de nez, je dirais qu’il en a pour un bon mois, voire plus, pour que ce soit à peu près propre. En attendant, va falloir faire gaffe à ce qu’il bouge pas trop pour que ça ne se rouvre pas.

            Allistor hocha la tête, caressa la tête d’Arthur autant pour le rassurer que pour lui-même. Ludwig ramassait déjà des paquets de compresses et du désinfectant, tandis que Vash sortait chercher d’autres poches de sang. Gilbert se désinfecta les mains, veillant à ne pas laisser une seule tâche de sang sur sa peau blanche.

-Il est tiré d’affaire, souffla-t-il à Allistor avec un sourire. Il va être crevé un moment, et je pense pas qu’il puisse reprendre forme humaine avant quelques jours, mais il s’en sortira.

-Le poison ne va pas se répandre encore ?

-Non, l’antidote va l’en empêcher, et préserver ce qui reste à préserver des organes et des os. D’ici… Disons cinq jours, il n’y aura plus une trace de poison en lui. La question, ça va être de savoir quels dégâts il aura déjà fait.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il risque ?

-Difficile à dire. Ca peut être une petite lésion à un organe, vu l’endroit où est la plaie ça pourrait être l’intestin, où dans le pire des cas, une paralysie, si la moelle osseuse est touchée. Mais on n’a pas attendu trop longtemps, et c’est très long pour le venin de traverser un os, donc je pense qu’on peut rayer cette possibilité.

            Allistor ne savait pas trop s’il devait être rassuré. Il baissa les yeux sur la tête de son frère, dont la respiration s’était légèrement calmée. Il était inconscient depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et il ne gémissait plus. Une fois les mains propres, Gilbert attrapa les compresses que lui tendait son frère et s’appliqua à nettoyer la plaie. Il fit un gros pansement là où la blessure était la plus large, et où les bords étaient trop déchiquetés pour permettre des points de suture, et attrapa une paire de ciseau. D’un geste expert, il coupa les poils qui le gênait et se munit d’un fil et d’une aiguille.

-Tu penses en faire combien ? demanda doucement le rouquin, sentant toute la pression redescendre.

            Arthur était sauvé, après tout.

-Je dirais… Six ? Deux en haut et quatre en bas. Faudra changer ses bandages au moins quatre fois par jour. De toute façon, vu son état, il ne partira pas d’ici avant un moment. Tiens, _Bruder_ , tu me passes deux autres compresses et du sparadrap ?

            Il fit un nœud une fois les deux premiers points terminé, et fit un nouveau pansement par-dessus avec ce que son frère lui tendait. Elizabeta revint avec un petit flacon opaque et une seringue sous emballage stérile.

-Tu lui en mets une seringue entière.

-Je pique où ?

            L’albinos se poussa un peu et chercha avec attention quelque chose sur l’arrière-train du loup.

-Tiens, là. Tu vois la veine ?

            Allistor observa avec attention Elizabeta se pencher, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, et finalement elle hocha la tête. Gilbert se remit à ses points de suture, et le rouquin récupéra la poche que tenait Roderich pour qu’il aille aider Elizabeta. Le drap qui couvrait la table était littéralement devenu écarlate, voire noir par endroit.

- _Scotty_ , t’as qu’à laisser la perf à Luddy, et nettoyer un peu ton frangin. La bassine d’eau est juste derrière toi.

            Ludwig lui adressa un bref signe de tête lorsqu’il lui prit la poche de sang, et l’Ecossais s’empressa de ramasser une serviette blanche qu’il trempa dans l’eau devenue tiède. L’espace d’un instant, il trouva ça dommage de tâcher ce linge.

-Okay, pour les points, c’est fait. Plus qu’un bandage pour tout tenir et ce sera bon. Va falloir essayer de le tenir debout, par contre, pour que je serre bien.

-Gil, laisse-nous finir ça, d’abord, intervint Elizabeta, pas agressive pour un sou, même plutôt douce.

            L’albinos la regarda, penchée sur le flanc d’Arthur pour être sûre de bien piquer, avant d’hocher la tête.

-Ouais, pardon.

            Il se redressa et s’étira, toujours barbouillé de sang. Il avait un peu l’air d’un fou furieux, comme ça, mais en même temps, Allistor le trouva plus calme que toutes les autres fois où ils s’étaient vu.

-Du coup _Scotty_ , tu peux le nettoyer maintenant. Quand le bandage sera fait, ce sera compliqué.

            Vash revint avec six poches de sang supplémentaires, qu’il posa à portée de main sur une table basse. Il en profita pour remettre du bois dans le feu, tandis qu’Allistor passait la serviette humide sur le corps grelottant d’Arthur.

-Vous avez une idée de qui a fait ça ? demanda brusquement Ludwig.

-Non. Il n’y avait plus personne quand j’ai trouvé Arthur, et ma mère ne m’a rien dit.

-Ca ressemble drôlement à un coup des Braginsky… marmonna Elizabeta, les yeux plissés alors qu’elle terminait d’injecter l’antidote.

-On n’accuse pas sans preuve.

-Tu m’excuseras Ludwig, mais c’est quand même assez bizarre qu’un loup se fasse attaquer par un démon juste au moment où Folker, Alicia et Roma commençaient à vouloir lancer des recherches sur le clan Soviétique !

-C’est justement parce que c’est bizarre qu’il ne faut pas accuser à tort et à travers.

            Allistor adressa un signe de tête à Gilbert lorsqu’il eut fini, et tous se turent pour remettre le loup sur ses pattes.

-On va le mettre par terre, ce sera plus simple. Devant la cheminée, comme ça il pourra dormir tranquille, indiqua Gilbert en ramassant une longue bobine de bandage et une épingle à nourrice.

            Ce fut Ludwig qui maintint Arthur un tant soit peu debout, le temps que son frère termine le travail. Les pansements furent entièrement couverts, et ils purent enfin le laisser tranquille, couché sur un tapis. Vash accrocha la poche de sang à ce qui servait normalement à supporter les outils de cheminées, mais tant que la poche était en hauteur, peu importait.

-Bon… Bah il n’y a plus qu’à ranger tout ce bordel… soupira Gilbert en détaillant le salon du regard. On n’aura qu’à se relayer cette nuit pour surveiller que la perf ne soit pas vide. Et pas la peine de protester, _Scotty_ , ce n’était pas une question. Tu as plus besoin de dormir que nous.

            Allistor ravala donc ses plaintes, et marmonna simplement dans sa barbe sous l’œil amusé de l’albinos.

-Je vais préparer à manger, annonça Roderich. On en a tous besoin.

-Excellente idée, pour une fois.

-Gilbert, gronda Elizabeta.

            Ce dernier ne lui adressa même pas un regard, ramassa les nombreux emballages de compresses qui trainaient, et ressembla tout le matériel médical sur la table basse. Vash se chargea d’aller vider la bassine pleine de sang, Elizabeta emmena tout le linge sale à la laverie, et Ludwig partit prévenir Alicia et Folker qu’ils avaient fini.

-Dis, Allistor.

            Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, assis près de son frère. Gilbert ne l’appelait jamais par son nom.

-Tu penses que c’est un coup des Soviètes, toi aussi ?

-Pas toi ?

            L’albinos haussa les épaules, regardant fixement le feu qui s’agitait dans la cheminée. Pendant un instant, Allistor trouva que ses yeux brillaient trop pour que ce soit normal.

-C’est un peu gros…

-De quoi tu parles ?

            L’Allemand se secoua soudain, et retrouva un sourire en coin.

-De rien. De toute façon, ta mère et Folker vont bien trouver celui qui a fait ça.

            Sceptique, Allistor n’insista pas, et préféra se concentrer sur Arthur laissant Gilbert se perdre dans sa contemplation des flammes.


	6. Chapter 6

            Allistor jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à Arthur, qui semblait plus paisible que lorsqu’il l’avait surveillé durant la nuit. Il n’avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, et il était toujours sous perfusion, mais au moins ne gémissait-il plus de douleur toutes les secondes. Le feu de cheminé qui brûlait non loin donnait des reflets orangés à la fourrure dorée du loup, et semblait faire ressortir le bandage blanc qui enserrait son flanc. Il était encore difficile de juger si la plaie était belle ou non, mais l’antidote semblait faire effet : la tâche violette ne s’était plus étendue.

- _Scotty_ , tu devrais manger un peu.

-Pas faim.

-Menteur.

            Du coin de l’œil, Gilbert veillait sur lui, officiellement occupé à potasser un bouquin. Il l’avait rejoint vers sept heures du matin, et ne l’avait plus lâché depuis.

-Il va mieux tu sais ? Et il n’est pas prêt de se réveiller, alors tu peux bien prendre le temps de manger un peu. Et de prendre une douche.

            Le rouquin lui jeta un regard noir, assis par terre près de son frère. Il était vrai qu’il n’avait pas pris le temps de se laver depuis la veille, mais le peu de fois où il s’était retrouvé loin d’Arthur, c’était pour manger et pour dormir un peu. Bien qu’il ait passé plus de temps à ruminer et à s’inquiéter qu’à réellement se reposer.

-Vous fabriquez l’antidote avec quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement, désireux de changer de sujet.

            Un court silence lui répondit, avant que Gilbert ne ferme lentement son livre. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d’un éclat qu’Allistor n’était pas certain d’identifier. De la douleur ? De l’absence ? De la peur ? Impossible de le dire. Certainement pas de la joie, en tout cas.

-Tu sais à quoi est dû l’albinisme ?

-Pardon ?

-L’albinisme. Tu sais à quoi c’est dû ?

-C’est génétique, non ?

-Ouais. C’est assez casse-couilles, mais ça m’immunise contre pas mal de chose.

-Tu es tout le temps malade, grommela Allistor. Et ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Si tu me laissais finir, si.

            Bien qu’agacé, l’Ecossais se tut et reporta son attention sur Arthur. Il avait presque l’air d’un chien… Presque. Il avait quand même une tête plus fine et des hanches plus étroites.

-Je disais donc, avant que tu ne me coupes, que mon _awesome_ albinisme m’immunise contre quelques trucs, dont le poison de démon.

            Allistor écarquilla les yeux et tourna si brusquement la tête vers lui qu’il aurait juré sentir son cou craquer. Putain, c’était tout Gilbert, ça : garder ce genre d’infos extrêmement importantes pour lui. Bon, pour le coup ça semblait plutôt être tout le clan Germanique qui avait passé sous silence ce… Gigantesque détail. Il avait tout un tas de question à poser, à commencer par comment il pouvait être aussi sûr qu’il était totalement immunisé, et comment ils étaient parvenus à créer un antidote. Mais il ne parvint pas à prononcer une seule phrase. Il resta juste là, incapable de bouger, à regarder l’albinos qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation du plafond.

-Folker n’arrive pas trop à l’expliquer, et on ne s’en est rendu compte qu’il n’y a pas très longtemps. Deux ou trois ans, un truc du genre. Enfin, je crois qu’il se doutait déjà qu’il y avait quelque chose qui me faisait résister à certains trucs.

-Comment ça ?

            Gilbert haussa simplement les épaules, refusant visiblement de répondre. Son regard rouge profond se posa sur l’Ecossais, et il lui adressa un sourire en coin. Malgré ça, il semblait toujours terriblement distant, terriblement ailleurs, terriblement… Allistor n’avait pas de mot.

-Enfin bref, du coup on a compris que c’était dans mon ADN, tu vois ? Alors on a fait des tests. Sur des souris, parce que c’est plus simple. On s’est servis de mon sang, et il s’avère que ça arrête la progression du venin jusqu’à le faire disparaitre, à partir du moment où il n’en reste plus beaucoup dans l’organisme. Sur moi, ça marche même en grande quantité.

            Avec un hochement de tête sceptique, Allistor reporta son attention sur son frère. Il avait un peu de mal à tout enregistrer. En fait non, il avait peur de trop bien comprendre. Gilbert était tout bonnement utilisé comme cobaye. Enfin pas dans le sens où il subissait des expériences bizarres, mais son père se servait de lui pour concevoir un antidote, et Dieu savait quelle quantité de sang il avait déjà dû lui prélever. Il n’avait jamais aimé Gilbert, de toute façon, jamais autant que Ludwig, tout le monde le savait.

-Et quel est le rapport avec ton albinisme ?

-Folker dit que les seuls autres cas de résistance à ce genre de chose ont été recensé chez des personnes albinos.

            Arthur poussa un profond soupire, et sa tête bougea très légèrement, se décalant d’un centimètre ou deux. Pendant un bref instant, l’Ecossais cru qu’il allait se réveiller, et il se redressa, les pupilles légèrement dilatées.

-Il est pas prêt de se réveiller, _Scotty_ …

            En effet, le jeune loup se mura à nouveau dans le silence, et ne bougea plus. A peine un spasme qui contractait de temps en temps son corps et faisait onduler sa fourrure. La petite lueur d’espoir qu’avait ressenti l’Ecossais s’éteignit à nouveau, et il soupira.

-Je sais.

-Mais il va guérir, au moins. Et comme on a réagi assez vite, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de séquelles.

-Mais des séquelles quand même.

            Gilbert soupira et esquissa un vague sourire qui n’avait, pour une fois, rien de moqueur.

-Oui, en effet. Mais il est vivant. Et il ne devrait pas être paralysé, ce qui est plutôt bien.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il risque, d’après toi ?

-Vu l’endroit où est la plaie… Il va peut-être boiter, et il ne pourra jamais faire des efforts trop longs qui demandent d’utiliser ses jambes. Il pourra courir, normalement, juste pas trop longtemps.

            Allistor hocha doucement la tête, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. C’était trop con. Il avait forcément fallu que ça tombe sur Arthur. Alors qu’il bataillait déjà pour ne pas être pris pour un minable qui avait besoin d’être protégé. Vraiment trop con.

-Il a pas de chance, le gamin. Une réunion de clan et il se fait attaquer par un démon.

-Hm.

-Et t’as rien sentit ?

-De quoi tu parles ? gronda Allistor, pas sûr que ce soit vraiment un reproche mais quand même vexé.

-Tu es un Alpha. C’est le genre de trucs que tu sens, non ? Quand un membre de ta famille est en danger… Luddy le sait toujours quand je vais faire une connerie.

-Il était loin, donc non, je ne l’ai pas senti. Enfin, j’avais un mauvais pressentiment.

            Gilbert se leva doucement et posa son livre sur la table basse devant lui. Maintenant qu’Allistor regardait bien, il avait de sacrés cernes…

-Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger. J’imagine que de la viande, ça t’ira.

-Hm. On ne peut toujours rien lui donner ? demanda-t-il en désignant Arthur.

-Non, il ne pourrait pas mâcher, et on va éviter de l’étouffer. Quand il aura repris un peu de force, on pourra le faire manger un peu.

            Allistor acquiesça et laissa ses doigts se perdre dans la fourrure couleur or de son frère. Il aurait bien besoin d’une douche, ses poils étaient poisseux et couvert de sang par endroit, donnant des nœuds qu’il serait difficile de défaire. Gilbert quitta la pièce silencieusement, ce qui était assez inattendu venant de lui, et le calme du salon ne fut bientôt plus troublé que par le crépitement de la cheminé.

-Il faut toujours que tu te foutes dans une merde pas possible, hein… ? murmura-t-il en tripotant doucement les oreilles duveteuses du loup. Ca a toujours été toi qui t’attirait le plus d’ennui… Et qui t’en sortait le moins bien, aussi.

            Avec un rire à mi-chemin entre l’ironie et la mélancolie, il ferma les yeux, et se rappela les nombreuses fois où Arthur avait décidé de les suivre dans leurs jeux de gamins, et revenaient avec des égratignures et des entorses. Il n’avait jamais accepté d’être un Omega. Jamais accepté d’être plus faible que ses autres frères. Si leur mère avait été là pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas une abomination, peut-être que tout ça aurait été différent. Mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu’Alicia Kirkland avait abandonné sa fonction de mère Omega. Trop longtemps qu’elle devait gérer un clan de loup-garou qui avaient difficilement acceptés d’être dirigés par une Omega.

-Excusez-moi… ?

            Il se redressa brusquement et gronda par réflexe. Il valait mieux éviter de le prendre par surprise…

-Ah, pardon, je… Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

-Je n’ai pas eu peur.

-Vous… Surprendre, alors… ?

            Une main toujours perdue dans le pelage d’Arthur, Allistor dévisageait désormais une jeune fille encore à moitié cachée derrière le battant de la porte. Louve. Il le sentait. Oméga ?

-Je, hum… Gilbert m’a demandé de vous amener à manger… Folker voulait lui parler, il a dit qu’il n’en aurait pas pour très longtemps.

            Allistor hocha doucement la tête, les yeux plissés. Il était sûr de ne pas connaitre cette fille. Jamais vu aux réunions de clans, ce qui signifiait qu’elle n’était pas majeure. Allistor s’en serait douté à l’odeur qu’elle dégageait. Elle poussa enfin le battant et entra entièrement dans la pièce, une assiette creuses pleine de viande crue dans les mains. La première chose qui frappa l’Ecossais fut sa finesse. Elle était assez petite, mais pas trop, juste assez pour qu’elle soit incroyablement mignonne. Comme une poupée. Ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré renforçaient la finesse de ses traits, et ses beaux yeux vert forêt lui firent penser, l’espèce d’un instant, à un des poupons en porcelaine qu’avait sa sœur lorsqu’elle était plus jeune. Elle portait une robe longue d’une douce couleur parme, qui dessinait assez bien sa taille et laissait deviner un début de poitrine. Elle avait quoi, treize ans ? Non, plus. Même si physiquement on pouvait difficilement l’estimer plus vieille, Allistor sentait qu’elle était presque une femme. Juste pour ça, il était content d’avoir un aussi bon odorat : il se plantait rarement sur les âges des gens. Surtout des Omegas.

-Si vous en voulez d’autres, je peux aller vous en chercher, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire en posant l’assiette par terre, près de lui.

-Non, ce sera bien, merci.

            Ah, elle avait un sourire incroyablement doux… Surprenant, venant de la part d’un membre du clan Germanique. A part Gilbert, ils étaient plutôt du genre sérieux à en crever, dans cette famille…

-Il va mieux ?

            Allistor revint à lui et reporta son attention sur Arthur. S’il allait mieux… ?

-Gilbert dit qu’il va guérir, et que pour l’instant il faut attendre.

-C’est votre petit-frère, c’est ça ? Le dernier né Kirkland ?

            Surprit, l’Ecossais tourna légèrement la tête vers elle. Comment elle savait ça ? Il était sûr de ne pas l’avoir vu aux réunions… Ah oui, toutes les familles ne se muraient pas dans le silence comme chez eux… C’était sûrement un autre loup Germanique qui lui en avait parlé. Le genre de chose qui n’arriverait jamais au manoir Kirkland : on ne parlait pas des réunions, et on parlait rarement tout court suivant la personne, d’ailleurs.

-Ouais. Qui te… Vous l’a dit ?

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez, je suis plus jeune que vous après tout… Et c’est mon frère qui m’en a parlé.

            Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, et d’une certaine façon, Allistor sentait qu’il avait besoin qu’elle reste. C’était un truc typique d’Omega, ça : ils étaient doués pour apaiser et rassurer les Alphas par leur simple présence. Et il avait définitivement besoin de ça, peu importe combien il essayait de le nier.

-Il est beau… Je n’avais jamais vu de loup de cette couleur. Ca ne doit pas être très pratique pour chasser.

-Ca n’a pas été une partie de plaisir pour lui apprendre, ça c’est clair…

            La jeune fille gloussa, mais pas un gloussement de dinde comme ceux des femmes un peu trop sûres d’elles et superficielles. Un rire discret, presque fragile, délicat. Cristallin, d’une certaine façon.

-Gilbert aussi a eu du mal à apprendre, confia-t-elle. Comme il est tout blanc, il n’est pas très bon en camouflage sauf quand il neige. Mais la lumière sur la neige, c’est une horreur pour ses yeux, alors…

            Il sourit légèrement, juste un minuscule étirement de ses lèvres. C’était vrai que ça n’avait pas dû être facile pour l’albinos.

-Hum… Moi c’est Lily…

-Allistor.

-Oh, vous devriez manger ! Gilbert a dit que je devais vérifier, parce que vous étiez « têtu ».

-Je vais buter cet enfoiré…

            Il regretta ses paroles, et se mordit la langue pour s’empêcher de sortir une injure de plus. Il était un gentleman, pas une vulgaire brute ! Mais sérieusement, il allait avoir la peau de ce stupide Prussien…

-Désolé…

-Ne vous excusez pas pour ça.

            Au moins il réussissait à la faire rire. Lily poussa l’assiette vers lui avec un sourire, et se concentra sur Arthur. Le rouquin prit un premier morceau de viande dégoulinant de sang, et le goba. Bon, d’accord, il avait peut-être un peu plus faim que ce qu’il avait prévu.

-C’est un démon qui lui a fait ça, hein ?

-Ouais.

            Envolé son sourire d’ange, elle semblait désormais inquiète, mais en même temps complètement ailleurs. Elle fixait le large bandage légèrement tâché de sang par endroit, les yeux presque vides.

-J’ai lu dans un livre… Que ça pouvait tuer un loup en quelques secondes… Mais personne n’a voulu m’en parler, alors je…

            Allistor la dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de choper un autre bout de viande. Pas étonnant. Si Aisling et Arthur n’avait pas été aussi curieux, eux non plus n’aurait jamais rien su des capacités des autres espèces. Pour quoi faire ? Ils n’étaient pas supposés en croiser ailleurs qu’en réunion de clan. Ils étaient des Omegas, après tout. Et encore, Dylan avait répondu à toutes les questions d’Arthur quand ils étaient plus petit. Lui-même avait fait en sorte qu’il en sache un minimum. Pareil pour sa sœur. On n’est jamais trop prudent. Pendant une vague seconde, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. C’était injuste que les Omegas soient tenu à l’écart, et c’était une source d’inquiétude démesuré pour eux. Il n‘osait pas imaginer ce que ça devait être de voir tous les Alphas et les Beta de sa famille partir sans savoir ce qu’ils risquaient. Et le clan Germanique avait souvent été impliqué dans des conflits, certes mineurs, mais non pas moins mortels pour de nombreux loups. Lily avait dû crever d’inquiétude…

-C’est vrai, souffla-t-il finalement. Suivant où a été injecté le poison, ça peut être très rapide.

            Elle sembla surprise. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Le feu de cheminé donnait de jolis reflets à ses cheveux et à ses pupilles…

-Vous…

            Elle déglutit, hésita une seconde, et reporta son attention sur le corps du loup.

-Où, par exemple ?

-Epaule gauche. Le venin arrive plus rapidement au cœur. Après, il faut qu’il y ait une plaie déjà existante, et qu’elle soit assez profonde, pour que ça ne mette que quelques secondes.

-Mais ça arrive…

            Il acquiesça, continuant de boulotter des morceaux de viande. Ouais, il avait la dalle…

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que les vampires aussi ont du poison ?

-Non, pas que je sache en tout cas. Il morde juste, et il boive le sang jusqu’à l’exsanguination.

-Et… C’est tout ?

-Ils sont rapides, aussi. Plus que les démons.

-Alors… Comment on fait, pour se battre contre eux ?

-Physiquement ils ne payent pas de mine, en général. Une fois qu’on réussit à les attraper, on a suffisamment de force pour les empêcher de bouger. Le plus dangereux pour un loup, ce n’est pas un vampire, c’est surtout les démons. Un vampire peut sucer son propre sang pour retirer le venin d’un démon, pas un loup.

            Lily acquiesça doucement, et tendit timidement la main vers Arthur. Seigneur, son poignet était si fin…

-Tu peux le toucher, tu sais ? Il ne bougera pas, de toute façon.

-J’ai peur de lui faire mal.

-Il ne sentira rien, je t’assure. Essaye.

            La petite blonde sembla hésiter encore un cours instant, avant de finalement posa la paume de sa main entre les oreilles du loup. Ce dernier n’esquissa pas un geste. Allistor les regarda tous les deux quelques secondes, avant de se concentrer sur son assiette désormais à moitié vide. Il ne savait pas s’il avait eu raison de parler de tout ça avec Lily, après tout si son clan avait décidé qu’en tant qu’Omega elle n’avait pas à savoir ce genre de chose, c’était leur problème. Mais… Il ne parvenait pas à se sentir coupable pour autant. Ils en avaient eu la preuve avec Arthur : elle n’était pas plus à l’abri qu’un Alpha d’une attaque. Même si elle ne pouvait pas forcément se défendre, elle savait au moins ce qu’elle fuyait.

-Elizabeta dit que c’est le clan Soviétique qui a fait ça.

-Tout le monde le dit.

-Et vous pensez aussi que c’est eux ?

            Il haussa les épaules. Aucune putain d’idée. Ce serait logique. Il n’avait jamais pu blairer Winter et son ramassis et de tarés, et il savait que le vieux Russe n’avait jamais réellement supporté de se voir dicter ce qu’il pouvait faire ou non. Alors pourquoi pas.

            Lily ne dit plus rien pendant de longues minutes, restant juste à côté de lui, assise par terre. Du bout des doigts, elle retraçait le contour des yeux d’Arthur, de son museau, effleurait ses oreilles. Et lui, il la regardait faire sans trop comprendre comment elle pouvait autant l’apaiser sans même dire un mot. Depuis qu’il était arrivé ici, il bouillonnait de haine, d’inquiétude et de ressentiment. Mais là, assis devant la cheminé, observant le corps brisé de son frère, il n’arrivait même pas à songer à se venger. Il voulait juste rester ici, dans ce silence apaisant, et ne plus penser à rien. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps s’était écoulé, et il sentait le poids de la fatigue peser un peu plus lourd sur ses épaules à chaque seconde qui passait.

-Vous vous endormez, souffla finalement Lily avec un joli sourire.

-Pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… grommela-t-il.

-C’est normal, vous vous inquiétez pour votre frère.

            Evidemment qu’il s’inquiétait. Malgré tout ce que Gilbert lui avait dit, il avait craint toute la nuit que l’antidote n’ait pas été efficace. Que lorsqu’il se lèverait, le venin se serait trop propagé pour qu’on puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Hum… Si vous voulez…

            Il tourna la tête vers Lily, et arqua un sourcil, surprit. Elle s’était assise un peu mieux pour dégager ses genoux, et elle n’osait pas vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Qu’est-ce qu’elle lui faisait, là… ?

-Si vous voulez vous reposer un peu… Et rester près de lui, vous pouvez… Enfin… Poser votre tête là… murmura-t-elle en désignant ses cuisses.

            Oh… Oh ! Il la dévisagea, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Elle était sérieuse ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils… Enfin elle était une Omega, ça devait être presque instinctif, pour elle… Mais il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça. C’était un peu gênant, et sa fierté lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Il n’était pas si fatigué que ça, il pouvait…

-Ce n’est pas une honte, vous savez ? souffla-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant. Vous êtes fatigué, et vous vous inquiétez pour lui. Vous pouvez bien vous reposer un petit peu. Et… Ca ne me dérange pas…

-Je suis pas si fatigué que ça…

-Pas la peine de faire semblant, je le sens. Ca fait partit des choses auxquels nous sommes sensibles, en tant qu’Omega… Surtout quand il s’agit d’un Alpha.

            Allistor grommela quelque chose que lui-même ne comprit pas. Il ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à… Oh, et puis merde, c’était toujours mieux que rien ! Il se tourna vers elle, les dents serrées, et s’allongea doucement sur le tapis, posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Lily. Le tissu de sa robe était assez doux contre sa joue, et il ne put retenir un soupire de satisfaction. C’était agréable. Il était peut-être plus fatigué que ce qu’il avait imaginé… Un long frisson remonta le long de son dos lorsque la main fine de Lily se posa dans ses cheveux et commença à caresser doucement sa tête. Ses yeux bleu-vert se posèrent sur la tête d’Arthur, à une grosse dizaine de centimètres de la sienne. De la terre séchée avait collé les poils sous son œil droit, et il y avait encore un peu de sang au niveau de ses babines.

-Il va s’en sortir… souffla Lily. Il faut que vous vous reposiez.

            Il grogna en guise de réponse et laissa enfin ses paupières lourdes se fermer. Seigneur, il n’avait plus été épuisé comme ça depuis des lustres. Les caresses de la blonde dans ses cheveux l’achevèrent, et il s’endormit comme une masse en quelques secondes sans même s’en rendre compte.

.

-Eh beh…

            Gilbert ferma doucement la porte du salon derrière lui et s’approcha avec un sourire en coin. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça, assurément.

-Il dort depuis longtemps ?

-Une petite demi-heure, murmura Lily.

            Elle n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre depuis que l’Ecossais s’était endormi, et sa main était toujours perdue dans ses cheveux rouges feu. Elle sentait ses instincts d’Omega enfin contentés. Apaiser les Alphas pouvait s’avérer difficile, mais le sentiment de plénitude qui l’envahissait quand elle y parvenait était juste… La meilleure chose au monde.

            Gilbert récupéra l’assiette de viande presque vide et retourna s’assoir dans son canapé, mâchonnant l’un des quelques morceaux qui restaient.

-Tu peux rester avec lui ? Je pense qu’il a besoin de dormir, et une Omega, ça doit le calmer.

            Lily sourit, et ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le feu crépitait non loin d’elle, et elle gardait également un œil sur Arthur.

-Je ne comptais pas partir.


	7. Chapter 7

            Allistor se réveilla avec les plus grosses courbatures de toute sa vie. Il mit un peu de temps à comprendre où il était. Certainement pas dans son lit en tout cas… Il finit par sentir un tapis sous ses doigts, et alors qu’il entrouvrait difficilement les yeux, il tomba sur une tête de loup à moins d’un mètre de la sienne. Il la fixa quelques secondes, sans trop comprendre, avant de finalement se rappeler les évènements de la veille.

-Réveillé ?

            Il marmonna une réponse qui n’avait aucun sens, et se redressa sur un coude. Il s’était bien endormi par terre… Enfin pas exactement par terre, puisque sa tête avait reposé sur des cuisses et… Des cuisses ?!

-Vous avez dormis presque toute la journée, lui annonça calmement Lily avec un sourire doux.

-Toute la journée… ?

-Il doit être dix-neuf heures, acquiesça la jeune fille.

            Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et tourna la tête vers Arthur, qui semblait toujours paisible. Il avait sérieusement dormi aussi longtemps ? Il voulait bien croire qu’il était très fatigué, mais quand même… C’était sûrement la présence d’une Omega qui l’avait calmé suffisamment pour qu’il se repose autant.

-Désolé, tu as dû…

-Ca ne me dérange pas, vraiment. Et Gilbert m’a apporté à manger ce midi.

            Elle tenait un livre épais dans ses mains, à moitié finis, visiblement, et ses yeux verts forêt le dévisageaient avec une certaine curiosité.

-Gilbert est venu lui refaire son bandage, et remettre une poche de sang.

-Ma mère est venue ?

            Lily secoua doucement la tête et bougea ses jambes pour changer de position. Il avait dû lui couper la circulation du sang à rester comme ça sur elle pendant des heures…

-Mais apparemment, Folker et elle ont prévenu Roma Vargas, pour une réunion d’urgence. Elizabeta a dit que le clan Méditerranéen et le clan Nordique arriveraient dans la soirée.

            Allistor fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais acquiesça tout de même. Les réunions de clan étaient rares, celles où on ne convoquait pas volontairement certain clan l’étaient encore plus. Pas que ça le gênait, cela dit. Il n’était pas sûr de supporter la présence d’un démon à moins de quatre kilomètres de lui.

            Lily se releva doucement, retenant visiblement une légère grimace, et referma précautionneusement son livre, comme si elle craignait de le briser. Le feu de cheminé crépitait toujours derrière Arthur, et une poche de sang à moitié pleine pendant mollement sur son support de fortune, reliée à la patte avant du loup.

-Gilbert a dit qu’il ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite.

-Ouais, je sais.

            Il soupira et se hissa à son tour sur ses jambes, grimaçant alors que les courbatures étiraient douloureusement ses muscles.

-Vous pouvez aller manger, ou faire ce que vous voulez, quelqu’un va rester surveiller votre frère.

-Je préfère rester avec lui pour l’instant.

-Comme vous voulez.

            Lily lui sourit doucement, et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais vous chercher à manger. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

            L’Ecossais hésita un bref instant, son regard toujours vissé sur Arthur. Ce n’était pas raisonnable de boire trop, mais un verre de whisky n’allait pas le mettre minable…

-Whisky.

            La petite blonde hocha la tête et s’en alla en silence, refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle. Allistor fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, et s’approcha d’une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin assez grand, noyée sous les feuilles couleur or. Bientôt, ce serait l’hiver, avec une nouvelle réunion de clan, et le rouquin n’était pas sûr de pouvoir se maitriser devant Ivan. Il avait essayé de croire que ce n’était peut-être pas les Soviétiques, mais en même temps, il n’y avait qu’eux pour s’aventurer sur le territoire d’un autre clan et s’en prendre au fils d’un chef. Gilbert pouvait bien douter autant qu’il voulait, pour Allistor, il était difficile de croire que quelqu’un d’autre ait pu faire le coup. Un démon indépendant était hautement improbable, déjà parce qu’ils étaient très peu nombreux, mais aussi parce qu’ils ne tenteraient jamais un truc pareil. C’était prendre trop de risque, et ils avaient déjà suffisamment de mal à survivre seuls dans leur coin, ce n’était pas pour donner une raison à d’autres clans de les exterminer. Quant aux Asiatiques, ils étaient plus tournés vers le commerce que la guerre, et se faisaient aisément oublier en règle générale. Alors que les Soviétiques… Il n’y avait qu’à voir les récents cadavres découverts sur leur sol, ou leurs nombreux faits d’armes au cours de l’histoire. Winter Braginsky avait d’ailleurs fait un sacré bain de sang lorsqu’il avait pris le pouvoir par la force dans son clan. Son fils était tout aussi taré, sans parler de sa fille cadette. Aucune chance qu’ils soient innocent dans toute cette affaire… Et Allistor jurait que lorsqu’il mettrait la main sur l’un d’eux, il y aurait des morts.

.

            Dylan raccrocha avec un bref soupir de soulagement. Arthur était vivant. Dans un sal état, mais toujours vivant. Sa mère ne s’était pas attardé sur les détails, en plus la communication était mauvaise à cause de l’orage, elle lui avait juste dit que Gilbert avait fait en sorte de retirer un maximum de poison de l’organisme de leur frère, et que cela avait été suffisant pour lui faire passer la nuit. Maintenant, il fallait qu’il récupère.

            Toujours un peu inquiet malgré tout, le Gallois jeta un regard par la fenêtre du salon, essayant d’apercevoir la silhouette de Seamus à travers l’épais bois. Il était parti il y avait une bonne heure et demi, avec un groupe d’Alpha du village voisin, et ils s’appliquaient à ratisser la forêt pour essayer d’y trouver une trace, n’importe quoi pourvu que cela leur donne une idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, de qui avait bien pu faire un truc pareil. S’en prendre à un fils direct de chef de clan était très rare et très risqué. Mais rien ne bougeait à l’horizon, et de toute façon, la violente tempête qui faisait rage ne devait pas faciliter les recherches, aussi finit-il par se résigner à retourner à la lecture de son livre, qu’il avait commencé en début de journée. Mais c’était difficile de se concentrer quand on craignait pour la vie de son frère.

            Il s’affala sur le canapé, et loucha sur l’ouvrage abandonné sur la table basse, sans grande envie. La maison était étrangement vide, maintenant. Il y avait toujours Ailsing, bien sûr, certainement dans sa chambre. La maison n’avait jamais été très bruyante, puisqu’il y avait très peu d’interaction dans cette famille, mais c’était toujours moins silencieux que… Ca. Il se rappelait qu’avant il y avait beaucoup plus d’agitation. Quand ils étaient tous plus jeunes, et que leur père était encore là. Mais à sa mort, tout était devenu froid et silencieux. Sa mère avait commencé à se renfermer sur elle-même, devenant une chef de clan impassible autant en réunion qu’au sein de sa propre famille. Allistor et lui-même avaient grandi, Seamus et Aisling, autrefois très procheS, se parlaient moins, et Arthur… Avant, il s’entendait un peu mieux avec tout le monde. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à s’accepter, mais au moins, il essayait de faire en sorte de prouver qu’il n’était pas faible. Il les accompagnait dans leurs jeux, il se battait assez souvent avec Allistor ou Seamus, et il passait beaucoup de temps dehors, à essayer de chasser ou à simplement faire le tour de la propriété sans vraiment s’aventurer dans les bois seul. Maintenant, c’était presque une autre personne.

            Il sursauta violemment lorsque quatre coups faibles furent frappés à la porte. Le salon communiquait presque avec le hall, et si ça n’avait pas été le cas, il n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait entendu le bruit. Dylan se releva en catastrophe, s’attendant à la fois à une bonne et à une mauvaise nouvelle. Seamus avait retrouvé le démon mais s’était fait mordre, ou il l’avait tué, ou Dieu savait quoi… Etouffé par son espoir et son angoisse, il se précipita dans le hall, déjà à demi-transformé sans qu’il ne s’en soit rendu compte. Ses oreilles auburn, presque bordeaux foncé, étaient farouchement aplati sur sa tête, alors que sa queue pendant lâchement entre ses jambes. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, ne se rendant compte que maintenant d’à quel point elles tremblaient. De nouveaux coups furent frappés, et il s’empressa d’ouvrir.

            Ce n’était pas son frère, ni un loup du clan, ni un loup tout cours, et encore moins un homme. Dylan écarquilla les yeux, le souffle momentanément coupé, et se figea tout bonnement.

-E… Excusez-moi… Je… Je suis…

            La femme sur le perron se tenait fébrilement au chambranle de la porte, le souffle court, les yeux à demi clos. Une large plaie meurtrissait son ventre, dégoulinante de sang, et Dylan eut tout juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits pour la rattraper alors qu’elle glissait vers le sol. Il la connaissait. Evidemment qu’il la connaissait, il la voyait à chaque réunion de clan depuis qu’il y participait ! Il n’aurait pas dû l’aider, même s’il ne faisait que la garder debout pour l’instant, mais il n’arrivait pas à faire autrement. Si ça se trouvait, c’était elle qui avait fait ça à Arthur, c’était elle qui…

-Katyusha, qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

            La Russe ne répondit pas, grelottante et trempée. Les trombes d’eau qui s’abattaient sur la région ne l’avait pas épargné, malgré son lourd manteau noir.

-Il faut…

            Elle déglutit lourdement, la voix inégale et faible, et serra plus fort les avant-bras de Dylan.

-Yao… Il faut…

-Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ?

            Elle gémit de douleur et s’appuya un peu plus contre lui, les yeux clos. Le Gallois grimaça et recula de quelques pas, l’entrainant avec lui, et l’allongea sur le carrelage de l’entrée. A bien y regarder, elle avait dû se prendre quelques mauvais coups : sa lèvre était fendue, et son œil gauche présentait un début de cocard. Mais ce n’était rien comparé à la plaie béante sur son ventre. Pour être honnête, Dylan ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. On lui avait appris à ne pas laisser une jeune femme dans la douleur, mais si la jeune femme en question était un démon qui avait potentiellement faillit tuer son frère, il n’était pas sûr que la bienséance s’applique toujours. Quoiqu’il voyait très mal Katyusha faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Elle avait beau être une Soviétique, c’était certainement celle avec qui Dylan pouvait éventuellement s’entendre. Elle était toujours très timide aux réunions, très silencieuse aussi, mais elle avait un sourire gentil et un peu gauche qui mettait en confiance.

-Est-ce que vous avez blessé Arthur ?

            Elle entrouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses pupilles violines comme celles de son frère, et laissa sa tête rouler de droite à gauche sur le carrelage. Elle leva difficilement une main, et agrippa la manche du Gallois.

-Yao…

-Quoi Yao ?

-Lui… Votre frère… C’est lui…

-Dylan, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

            Aisling dévala les escaliers, mais c’était tout juste si le jeune homme l’avait entendu. Il n’était pas stupide, et même si c’était décousu, c’était suffisant pour qu’il comprenne.

-Occupe-toi d’elle !

-Tu te fous de moi ?! C’est une…

-Fais ce que je te dis !

            Dylan se releva brusquement et se rua vers le salon. Il fallait qu’il prévienne sa mère. S’ils décidaient de demander de l’aide aux Asiatiques pour cette affaire, ce serait une catastrophe. Il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi Yao s’en était pris à Arthur, ce n’était pas exactement à lui que le Gallois avait pensé en premier, mais en même temps, il n’avait jamais pu encadrer le Chinois. Il dégageait quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais, comme la plupart des démons, mais lui c’était… Différent. Les Braginsky dégageait une sorte de soif de violence, et ils faisaient peur par leur prestance et leurs nombreux exploits dans les conflits armés, mais les Asiatiques étaient plus vicieux, moins dans la provoc.

            Dylan attrapa le téléphone et composa fébrilement le numéro qu’il avait enregistré quand sa mère avait appelé. Dehors, le vent continuait de frapper les vitres avec violences, déversant des torrents d’eau sur tout ce qui avait le malheur de ne pas avoir d’abris. Il porta le combiné à son oreille et attendit, passant d’un pied sur l’autre et se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. Il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir croire sur parole Katyusha, mais il sentait que ça ne pouvait pas être un mensonge. Il n’avait que très rarement eut à se fier à son instinct, et il n’aimait pas le faire dans une situation aussi grave. Mais s’il ne faisait rien, toute sa famille serait en danger.

            Les tonalités mirent beaucoup de temps à se déclencher, et après deux bip sonores entrecoupés de grésillements, il n’y eut plus rien. Le Gallois hoqueta d’horreur, raccrocha, et réessaya une fois, deux fois, sans plus de succès. La ligne avait dû être coupée à cause de la tempête… Il essaya de ne pas paniquer, et jeta un regard à la forêt au loin. Si seulement Seamus était là…

            Il se rua hors du salon et retourna dans l’entrée, où Aisling avait ouvert le long manteau de Katyusha et inspectait précautionneusement la plaie. C’était elle la meilleure en soin dans la famille, et Dylan préférait de loin lui laisser le champ libre pour évaluer les dégâts.

-Ca saigne beaucoup, mais ce n’est pas si profond que ce qu’on pourrait croire. Pas assez pour avoir abimer un organe ou une artère, en tout cas. Avec des points de suture et un bon bandage, on peut éviter qu’elle ne se vide de son sang.

-La ligne a été coupée, on ne peut pas appeler maman. De quoi tu as besoin ?

-On va la transporter là-haut, ce sera mieux. Pourquoi tu voulais l’appeler ?

-Pour la prévenir que c’était Yao qui a blessé Arthur.

            La rouquine fronça les sourcils alors que Dylan s’agenouillait près d’elle pour porter la Russe. Elle devait moins faire confiance que lui à la jeune femme, ce qui se comprenait, mais s’il y avait bien un avantage avec le fait d’être un Beta, c’était qu’il devinait plutôt bien quand les gens mentaient ou non.

-Dylan, on ne sait pas si…

-Fais moi confiance, s’il te plait. De toute façon, tant qu’on ne peut pas contacter maman, la question ne se pose pas. Tu veux qu’on la mette où ?

-Une chambre d’ami, ça fera l’affaire. Je te laisse la monter, je vais chercher de quoi m’occuper d’elle.

            Le gallois hocha la tête et se pencha vers Katyusha. Elle était livide, et son manteau noir semblait avoir pris une drôle de texture à cause de tout le sang qui avait coulé dessus. Il écarta maladroitement quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son visage, et hésita un bref instant. Peut-être qu’après tout, Aisling avait raison. Peut-être qu’il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, et que c’était elle qui avait attaqué Arthur. Si c’était le cas, il allait soignait l’agresseur de son frère…

-Tu te dépêches ?

            Mais définitivement, son instinct continuait de lui hurler qu’elle n’avait rien à voir là-dedans.

.

-Comment il va ?

-Mieux, je crois. Gilbert a déjà dû t’expliquer la situation.

            Allistor s’était rassit depuis un petit moment au côté de son frère, une brosse à chien dans les mains. Il essayait de démêler au mieux la fourrure d’Arthur, sans trop s’approcher du bandage de peur de lui faire mal. Il avait par ailleurs découvert quelques autres plaies superficielles, et après avoir trouvé une bouteille de désinfectant, il s’était attelé à soigner la moindre égratignure qu’il trouverait. Il avait aussi pu constater que de nombreux bleus avaient commencé à se former, surtout au niveau des flancs du blond, bien que la plus grande partit soit cachée par le pansement.

-Il m’a dit pour l’attaque, et pour l’antidote qu’il lui avait donné.

-Tu étais au courant qu’ils en avaient un ?

            Francis haussa les épaules, assit contre l’accoudoir du canapé.

-Pas vraiment au courant, non. Mais ça ne m’étonne pas plus que ça. Le clan Germanique est réputé pour sa maitrise des sciences, non ?

            Allistor haussa les épaules. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à accepter qu’on ait pu leur cacher un truc pareil, mais ça avait sauvé Arthur, alors il n’allait pas non plus faire un esclandre.

-Il s’est réveillé ?

-Non, Gilbert dit qu’il en a pour quelques jours avant de retrouver assez de force, et après il faudra voir les dégâts que le poison a eu le temps de faire.

            Francis hocha doucement la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Allistor n’avait pas trop de mal à imaginer ce à quoi il pensait. Il devait lui aussi se demander qui avait bien pu faire un truc pareil, et il avait très certainement aboutit aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

-Il reste du venin dans la plaie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois, ouais, mais l’antidote doit le faire disparaitre au fur et à mesure.

            Le vampire se détacha finalement du canapé et s’approcha doucement.

-Tu me montres ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-S’il en reste, je peux l’enlever.

            Le rouquin se tendit et lui lança un regard noir, les pupilles soudain dilatées.

-Tu ne le touches pas.

            Sans se démonter, le Français, caressa doucement le museau d’Arthur, n’osant y mettre que le bout de ses doigts.

-Si on le retire, il mettra peut-être moins de temps à se réveiller. Et crois moins, le sang de loup est suffisamment dégueulasse pour que je n’ai pas envie d’en prendre plus que ce que je dois.

-Tu l’as déjà mordu.

-Il s’est jeté sur moi, et je l’ai juste fait pour qu’il comprenne que ce n’est pas une bonne idée de s’attaquer sans réfléchir à un vampire.

            Allistor se mordilla la lèvre, et observa attentivement son frère. Il était paisible depuis la veille, il ne voulait pas lui infliger la douleur d’une nouvelle morsure.

-Tu sais, il est tellement dans les vapes qu’il ne sentira rien. Et de toute façon, j’aimerais bien voir la plaie.

            L’Ecossais soupira, et finit par accepter. Si ça pouvait accélérer la guérison d’Arthur… Et puis il connaissait Francis. Il lui faisait confiance, et il le savait capable de se maitriser.

-Tu ne risques pas de rouvrir la plaie, en le mordant ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais je suis plus précis qu’un loup, je te rappelle. Je vais faire ça bien, et je refermerais la blessure après.

            Doucement, le vampire aida Allistor à retirer le bandage, veillant à ne pas trop bouger Arthur. L’entaille n’était pas encore tout à fait sèche, surtout à cause des nombreuses morsures de Gilbert, mais c’était déjà plus propre, et ça saignait beaucoup moins. En revanche, l’albinos avait eu raison : la cicatrice ne serait pas belle du tout. Francis écarquilla légèrement les yeux et passa le bout de ses doigts sur les contours de la blessure, veillant à ne pas toucher la peau à vif. Une très légère coloration violette demeurait, mais elle ne s’étendait plus.

-C’est un démon qui a fait ça ?

-Gilbert l’a mordu plusieurs fois pour lui retirer le plus de poison possible.

-Il l’a pas loupé…

-On n’avait pas d’autres solutions, gronda Allistor.

-Oui, je sais.

            Précautionneusement, Francis, palpa un endroit sec où les points de suture n’avaient pas été nécessaire.

-Juste une question, si tu bois son sang infecté, tu ne risques pas de l’être toi aussi ?

-Normalement je vais absorber un peu de l’antidote, donc ça ne devrait pas me faire grand-chose.

-Normalement ?

-J’irais demander une dose à Gilbert, au cas où. Tu peux le tenir ? Je ne pense pas qu’il puisse bouger, mais mieux vaut être prudent.

            Allistor n’aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout, même, mais il estimait ne pas avoir le choix. Tout ça aurait été tellement plus simple s’ils n’avaient pas eu à faire huit putains d’heures de routes pour venir ici… Il en voulait toujours un peu à sa mère, bien sûr, et il savait que ce n’était pas juste pour se trouver un coupable. Elle avait sévèrement déconné, et plus le temps passait, moins il lui trouvait d’excuses. C’était peut-être aussi parce qu’il tournait en rond dans cette pièce depuis trop longtemps, sans que personne ne lui dise ce qui se passait à l’extérieur. Il allait finir par devenir fou.

-Tu penses que ça l’aiderait à se réveiller plus vite ?

-Que je retire le poison ?

-Hm.

-Sûrement, oui. Je ne pense pas non plus qu’il se réveille dans la seconde, mais dans un ou deux jours.

            Le rouquin eut un bref moment où il se demanda si ça valait le coup, mais il repoussa l’idée bien loin. Si ça pouvait éviter ne serait-ce qu’un jour de souffrance à Arthur, il fallait le faire.

-Je vais mordre ici, comme ça je ne devrais pas rouvrir la plaie mais je vais pouvoir absorber le venin.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire.

-Tu ne préfère pas qu’on demande l’autorisation à ta mère d’abord ?

            Allistor se raidit, et claqua sèchement sa langue contre son palet. C’était un truc que sa mère refuserait tout net. Même si elle n’en avait rien montré, le rouquin était sûr qu’elle n’avait pas du tout aimé que Francis morde Arthur lors de la dernière réunion de clan, et il était hors de question qu’il lui pompe une goutte de sang supplémentaire. Mais après tout, elle n’était pas venue voir son fils une seule fois depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés, alors…

-Non, vas-y.

            Francis eut la décence de ne pas poser de question, et il s’installa correctement, caressant distraitement les poils tâchés de sang d’Arthur, ses yeux commençant à luire d’une couleur rouge assez intimidante. Le loup ne bougea pas d’un seul centimètre, alors qu’en temps normal, même profondément endormi, il aurait senti le danger. Allistor frissonna et caressa plus activement la tête de son frère. Vivement que toute cette merde soit terminée…

-J’y vais.

            Contrairement à Gilbert, Francis y alla tout en douceur, plantant ses crocs avec délicatesse dans la chaire meurtrit. Il sembla grimacer un cours instant, avant de commencer à sucer le sang d’Arthur, sans un bruit. Ce dernier ne bougea pas vraiment, à peine un bref spasme qui le fit tressaillir, puis plus rien. L’opération ne fut pas bien longue, moins d’une minute, et lorsque Francis se redressa enfin, du sang coulait sur son menton.

-Je pense que j’ai tout eu.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

-Le sang à un goût différent quand il est contaminé.

            D’un revers de manche, il essuya vaguement son visage, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la plaie pour la refermer. C’était quelque chose qu’Allistor avait très rarement vu, étant donné que c’était un talent que très peu de vampire avait, et il pencha légèrement la tête pour mieux observer. Pendant un bref instant, il crut que le Français allait replanter ses crocs dans la chaire, mais il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les deux entailles qu’il avait fait, et il attendit quelques secondes, avant de se détacher doucement. A la place des deux trous sanguinolents se trouvaient des cicatrices encore fraîches, mais qui avaient au moins le mérite d’être belles.

-Ca devrait le faire… marmonna Francis.

            Allistor soupira de soulagement, quoique discrètement, parce qu’il ne fallait quand même pas déconner, il n’allait pas se relâcher devant quelqu’un ! Il l’avait fait avec Lily, d’accord, ce serait la seule exception.

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller prendre une douche ? Je crois que les autres veulent qu’on mange tous ensemble, et sans vouloir t’offenser, tu as une sale tête.

-Je reste avec Arthur.

-Je peux m’occuper de lui, sourit Francis. Je sais que tu n’as pas trop confiance, mais tu me connais. Et je te l’ai dit, le sang de loup, ce n’est vraiment pas mon truc.

-Matthias est dans le coin, il est hors de question qu’il touche à Arthur.

-Je ne laisserais personne s’approcher, à part Gilbert. Ca te va ?

-Et Lily.

            Ca lui avait échappé, sans vraiment qu’il s’en rende compte, et il essaya de ne pas rougir. Echec, bien évidemment. Il détourna rapidement le regard et préféra se lever pour prendre la fuite. Il savait qu’il pouvait faire confiance à Francis, même si ses instincts n’étaient pas spécialement d’accord. Il pouvait bien lui confier Arthur un petit quart d’heure.

-Lily ? répéta Francis avec un large sourire plein de sous-entendu.

-Une Omega du clan, grommela Allistor en commençant déjà à se presser vers la porte.

-N’espère même pas échapper à cette discussion, Allistor Kirkland !

            Pour seule réponse, le rouquin ferma un peu plus violemment que ce qu’il aurait voulu la porte et s’empressa de fuir vers sa chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

Dylan reposa son livre sur la table de chevet, et laissa entendre un léger soupire de satisfaction. Il l’avait enfin fini. Maintenant ses yeux le brûlaient sévèrement et il avait l’impression d’être resté assis pendant trois jours sans bouger, mais il était tout de même assez fier de lui. Déchiffrer le celte n’avait rien d’une partie de plaisir et s’avérait même très long, même si les anciens écrits étaient souvent très instructifs.

            Il tourna la tête vers Katyusha, toujours endormie. La lourde couverture la couvrait entièrement, mais Dylan savait sans le voir qu’elle avait désormais un large bandage autour du ventre. Aisling avait fait du bon travail, comme toujours, et après quelques points de suture d’une précision d’expert, la Russe avait enfin pu se reposer. Depuis, elle dormait comme une masse. Le Gallois avait tenté à quelques reprises d’appeler sa mère sans succès. Les lignes avaient dû être endommagées et vu l’évolution de la tempête, cela ne risquait pas d’être réparé tout de suite. La bonne nouvelle, c’était que Seamus était revenu en vie et sans une égratignure. Bredouille et trempé, certes, mais toujours vivant. Il avait montré les dents quand sa sœur lui avait expliqué la situation, mais après avoir vaguement aperçu Katyusha, il avait également statué que les chances pour que ce soit elle qui ait blessé Arthur était assez faible.

-Dylan ?

-Hm ?

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, je vais prendre le relai si tu veux.

            La tête de Seamus dépassait de l’encadrement de la porte, et à sa mine tout ensommeillée, il était facile de deviner qu’il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Aucun d’eux ne dormait beaucoup depuis qu’Allistor et Arthur étaient partit chez le clan Germanique, mais c’était d’autant plus difficile pour Seamus puisqu’il était un Alpha. Il était censé protéger sa famille, et le Gallois se doutait que l’état de leur petit-frère lui pesait lourdement sur la conscience. Il y avait fort à parier que ce soit la même chose pour Allistor.

-Ca va, je peux rester encore un peu. Retourne te coucher, tu as une sale tête.

            Le rouquin aussi les épaules et poussa la porte pour entrer dans la chambre. D’habitude, cette pièce n’était jamais utilisée, et était assez peu meublée. Dylan n’avait jamais compris l’utilité d’avoir une maison si grande pour si peu de personne, sans compter que les réunions de clan n’avaient jamais lieux dans les résidences principales des familles.

-C’est bizarre qu’elle soit venue jusqu’ici… marmonna Seamus en détaillant Katyusha du regard.

            Surprit, le Beta arqua un sourcil et passa de son frère à la blessée.

-Je veux dire… En admettant que son histoire soit vrai, et qu’elle soit supposément tombée sur Yao en chemin, je veux bien croire que le plus simple était de venir ici, mais ça veut quand même dire qu’elle était dans le coin. Ca te parait pas bizarre, toi ?

-Si, admit Dylan. Mais je pense pas qu’on doive se méfier d’elle.

-C’est pas ce que je dis. Et désolé, mais je ne fais pas assez confiance aux Soviètes pour la laisser déambuler ici sans surveillance.

-Ce n’est pas ce que je dis. Mais… Je ne la vois vraiment pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, même si c’est un démon, et Aisling a été très clair là-dessus, sa blessure n’a pas pu être faite par un loup. Donc ce n’est pas Arthur qui l’a lui a faite en se défendant. Comment tu veux qu’elle se soit blessée comme ça si ce n’est pas quelqu’un d’autre qui l’a attaqué ?

-Je te crois, tu sais ? Quand tu dis que ce n’est pas elle. Mais je trouve quand même ça bizarre que deux démons trainent dans les parages.

            Dylan haussa les épaules. Il n’avait pas de réponse à apporter à ça. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens durant la nuit, et il devait bien avouer que lui non plus ne comprenait pas trop ce que la Russe était venue faire dans le coin.

-En tout cas, je vais la surveiller encore un peu, retourne te coucher. On essayera de rappeler maman dans la matinée.

-Tu penses que les lignes auront été réparées ? Ca souffle encore pas mal dehors.

-On ne perd rien à essayer.

            L’Irlandais hocha la tête et repartit comme il était venu, referment précautionneusement la porte derrière lui.

-Je… C’était…

            Surprit, Dylan reporta toute son attention sur Katyusha, dont les yeux étaient désormais entrouverts. Ses sourcils fins et d’une belle couleur blonde tirant sur l’argenté étaient légèrement froncés par la concentration et la douleur.

-C’était…

-Tu devrais te reposer, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

            Le Gallois se leva juste le temps d’aller s’assoir sur le lit, et machinalement, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ses yeux tirant sur le bleu rencontrèrent ceux de Dylan, et elle tendit maladroitement la main, essayant d’agripper sa manche.

-Il faut… Yao… Il va… Il veut…

-Je sais, ne t’inquiète pas. Il faut te reposer maintenant.

            Ses yeux se fermèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se rouvrir. Ses doigts avaient finalement réussi à crocheter un morceau du pull de Dylan, et elle s’y accrochait comme si elle craignait qu’il ne parte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, et mit un peu de temps avant de reprendre la parole, de façon beaucoup plus intelligible cette fois.

-Yao veut… Que vous vous en preniez à nous… Il voulait… Il voulait que je prévienne votre mère, mais je… J’ai…

-Tu as croisé Yao en venant ici, acheva doucement Dylan.

            Elle acquiesça et reprit son souffle, livide.

-Il a… Il a dit que Père… Ne pourrait pas tous… Tous les tuer, mais qu’au moins…

            Elle fut soudain prise d’une quinte de toux, et Dylan lui prit gentiment la main. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais c’était suffisant pour savoir que la situation était grave. Très grave. Et cette putain de communication qui n’était toujours pas rétablie !

-Repose-toi… On préviendra les autres dès qu’on pourra, en attendant il faut que tu guérisses.

            Katyusha hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux mi-clos. Elle semblait épuisée, et sa plaie au ventre devait la faire souffrir plus que ce qu’elle laissait entrevoir.

-Merci… murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

-Pour ?

-Ne pas m’avoir tuée… Et… Pour m’avoir crue…

-C’est normal, sourit Dylan. Maintenant essaye de dormir.

            La Russe acquiesça et ferma définitivement les yeux, laissant Dylan seul avec ses réflexions.

.

-Vous croyez qu’on va devoir aller buter tout le clan Soviète ?

            Allistor releva la tête de son assiette pour regarda Matthias, calmement perché sur la table, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Les chefs de clan étaient rassemblés dans le bureau de Folker depuis maintenant une bonne heure, et Gilbert avait pris l’initiative de rassembler tout le monde dans le salon pour manger et discuter. Ils étaient moins nombreux que ce qu’Allistor avait imaginé : le clan Germanique était au complet, bien sûr, il y avait Francis et Antonio pour le clan Méditerranéen, et Matthias, Lukas et Berwald pour le clan Nordique. Si personne n’avait vraiment parlé dans un premier temps, les langues s’étaient finalement déliées, surtout grâce à Gilbert, Francis et Antonio qui papotaient gaiement dans leur coin. Ils s’étaient toujours très bien entendu tous les trois, et les clans Germanique et Méditerranéen étant très proches, ils avaient littéralement grandi ensemble. Ce qu’Allistor trouvait d’ailleurs très étrange, puisque les loups et les vampires évitaient en règle générale de trop se fréquenter.

            Il était toujours assis par terre, sur le même tapis, à la même place, et Arthur dormait toujours comme une masse. Gilbert avait remercié Francis pour son intervention quant au venin qui restait dans l’organisme d’Arthur, et après un rapide examen -Allistor n’était même pas sûr que cela ait apporté grand-chose à l’albinos-, il avait statué qu’il était en effet possible que cela accélère la guérison du loup.

-On n’est pas sûr que ce soit eux, intervint Francis, appuyé par Gilbert.

-Ivan est un grand malade, je l’ai toujours dit, continua Matthias en balançant mollement ses jambes dans le vide. Lui et sa petite sœur… Enfin vu la gueule du père ça pouvait difficilement être différent.

-Matthias, la ferme, souffla Lukas, absorbé par un épais ouvrage en cuir.

            Il fallait admettre qu’Allistor avait beaucoup de respect pour Lukas. Le petit Norvégien avait beau être un Beta, il avait une certaine emprise sur Matthias, et il supportait le Danois sans jamais élever la voix, lui donnant des coups de pieds au cul ou lui tirant l’oreille lorsque cela était nécessaire. Il était également plein de bon sens et très intelligent. Il n’avait certes pas le charisme nécessaire pour être chef de clan, sans parler de son statut de Beta, mais il y avait fort à parier que le clan Nordique serait redoutable lorsque Matthias prendrait la relève du chef actuel et serait conseillé par Lukas.

-Pour une fois je suis d’accord avec Matthias, intervint Antonio, assis en tailleur contre le dossier du canapé. Combien de chef de clan ont littéralement massacrés toute la famille de leurs prédécesseurs pour prendre le pouvoir ?

-Par chez nous, ça c’est fait, répondit calmement Gilbert.

-Pareil, enchaina Matthias.

            Francis jeta un coup d’œil à Allistor, qui hocha simplement la tête. Ca c’était vu dans leur famille aussi, mais si ça commençait à remonter.

-Les loups sont des barbares… grommela l’hispanique.

            Personne ne rétorqua, et Matthias posa les yeux sur Arthur. Ca arrivait de temps en temps, et Allistor était extrêmement vigilant. Il n’avait absolument pas envie de se battre avec lui, mais il était hors de question qu’il s’approche d’Arthur. Il ne lui faisait nullement confiance, et en plus de ça, il était futur chef de clan, adulte depuis un moment, et certainement à la recherche d’un ou une Omega.

-En même temps c’est pas assez propre pour que ce soit Natalya, statua-t-il.

            Un lourd silence tomba, durant lequel tous les regards convergèrent vers le Danois. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, alors que Lukas soupirait discrètement à côté de lui. Seul Gilbert ne semblait pas vraiment surpris ou curieux.

-Je suis d’accord, approuva-t-il.

-Comment ça pas assez propre ? demanda Francis.

-Bah déjà, il est vivant, commença Matthias. Natalya laisse jamais personne filer, s’en est flippant. Et la plaie est trop basse.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’un démon torture sa victime, grommela Elizabeta, jusqu’alors silencieuse.

            Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour remettre du bois dans le feu.

-Tous les démons ne sont pas des psychopathes avides de faire souffrir leur proie, tu sais ? Si on part là-dessus, aucun de nous ne vaut mieux qu’eux. Combien de vampire s’amuse à vider tout doucement leur victime de leur sang en leur laissant bien le temps de flipper ? Et quand je dis doucement, je parle de plusieurs heures d’agonie, hein.

            Antonio sembla réfléchir activement, mais il n’eut pas à se concentrer bien longtemps.

-Presque aucun, répondit Francis.

-Exact. Combien de loups arrachent les membres de leur victime un par un en les boulottant sous leurs yeux ?

            Allistor grimaça. Il n’avait plus vraiment faim, d’un coup… Il savait que ce genre de chose s’était vu au cours de l’histoire, mais les temps avaient changé, et ce genre d’acte barbare était justement interdit par l’alliance établie entre les différents clans.

-Plus personne depuis un bail. Même si les Braginsky sont sévèrement dérangés, Natalya et Ivan bossent bien, de ce que j’en ai vu, enchaina Matthias. Enfin surtout Natalya, parce que j’ai pas beaucoup bossé avec Ivan. Elle fait ça vite et bien.

            Par « bosser », Allistor supposa que Matthias parlait des rares fois où il fallait dépêcher quelques personnes pour aller arrêter une créature solitaire qui faisait un peu trop de désordre. Ca n’avait plus été le cas depuis quelques années, mais le rouquin croyait se souvenir d’une année où les attaques avaient été particulièrement nombreuses.

-Ca ne veut rien dire… marmonna Elizabeta. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, et Winter a toujours été contre l’association des clans.

            Matthias haussa simplement les épaules, piochant dans une assiette à côté de lui un morceau de viande dégoulinant de sang.

-Je dis pas que ce n’est pas eux, je dis juste que le travail a l’air trop bâclé.

            Allistor croisa le regard de Francis, et comprit que le vampire était au moins autant que lui en proie au doute. Un léger soupire d’Arthur le détourna cependant bien vite du Français, et mécaniquement, il passa sa main sur sa tête, lui effleurant les oreilles par la même occasion. Il fallait qu’il se réveille vite, ou il finirait par mourir de faim.

-En tout cas, si on doit massacrer tout le clan Soviétique, je nous souhaite bien du courage, soupira Roderich. Ils sont nombreux, et les démons sont toujours une plaie à tuer.

-Tu parles comme si tu allais te battre, mais tout le monde sait que tu resteras bien gentiment planqué ici, l’aristo, cingla Gilbert.

            Elizabeta le fusilla du regard alors que Roderich remontait souplement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez sans répondre. La discussion dériva rapidement sur quelque chose sans intérêt, et Allistor préféra se concentrer sur son assiette presque vide et sur son frère. Lily était près de lui, son livre dans les mains, mais elle ne l’avait pas ouvert. Elle avait suivi la discussion avec intérêt, et il sentait qu’elle n’était pas du tout rassurée. Même si elle n’était pas adulte, elle dégageait tout de même une odeur certes ténue de cytosine. Gilbert devait l’avoir senti aussi puisqu’il jetait régulièrement des coups d’œil dans leur direction, certainement pour vérifier qu’Allistor ne faisait pas le con.

-Tu veux un morceau ? demanda doucement l’Ecossais en poussant l’assiette vers la jeune fille.

            Elle rougit légèrement et releva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillant de fatigue et d’angoisse refoulée.

-Vous devez manger, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Toi aussi.

            Il laissa l’assiette entre eux et se remit à caresser mécaniquement la tête d’Arthur. Ca faisait un petit moment qu’il ne s’était pas permit ce genre de geste, déjà parce que le blond se transformait rarement, parce qu’ils ne se croisaient que peu mine de rien, et parce que ce serait définitivement bizarre et gênant comme situation. Mais pour cette fois, il voulait bien faire une exception. Il en avait besoin, et ce ne devait pas être désagréable pour le loup, si tant est qu’il sente quelque chose dans son état.

-Vous pensez… Vous pensez que Roderich à raison ? murmura-t-elle. Que si on se bat contre les Soviétiques, on va…

-On n’est pas encore sûr qu’il y aura besoin d’en arriver jusque-là. Mais si c’est le cas, ce sera compliqué, c’est sûr.

-Les vampires on l’avantage sur les démons, non ?

-Pas vraiment. Ils ont juste moins de mal à extraire le venin s’ils se font infecter, et ils sont plus rapides qu’eux.

            Il sentait qu’il ne l’avait pas vraiment rassuré, mais il était difficile de faire autrement. Au moins il lui disait la vérité.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as une sale tête, fit-il remarquer en piochant un morceau de viande dans l’assiette.

-Vous aussi.

            Lily hésita et attrapa à son tour un petit carré de viande, qu’elle mangea avec une certaine timidité. Allistor suivit du regard une perle de sang qui glissait paresseusement le long de son doigt, avant que la jeune fille ne passe sa langue sur ses phalanges pour les nettoyer.

-Je vais veiller sur Arthur, réussit-il à articuler malgré la boule qui était soudain apparue dans sa gorge.

-Alors je reste avec vous. Si vous voulez passer la nuit ici, vous pouvez, mais à condition de dormir.

-Oui maman, s’amusa le rouquin.

            La petite blonde sourit et ouvrit finalement son livre là où elle s’était arrêtée. Son regard dérivait cependant souvent vers les autres qui continuaient de discuter dans leur coin, les plus bruyant étant Matthias, Gilbert, Francis et Antonio. Roderich et Elizabeta furent les premiers à quitter le salon pour aller se coucher, et Allistor reçu un regard noir et emplit de mise en garde de la part de Vash, le frère de Lily, alors que ce dernier quittait à son tour la pièce. Bientôt, il ne resta que Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Allistor et Lily dans la pièce, sans oublier Arthur.

-C’est quand même moche, soupira Antonio, une poche de sang dans la main dans laquelle il ne cessait de puiser du liquide rouge sombre. Le pauvre fait une réunion de clan et il se fait attaquer par un démon. Un Oméga en plus…

            Lily se tendit légèrement et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Gilbert grimaça, et Allistor soupira. Ce stupide clivage… Pour les autres, c’était normal de plaindre un Oméga, de le prendre pour quelqu’un de faible, quelqu’un qu’il fallait protéger, mais Allistor savait mieux que quiconque que certains Omégas avaient plus de couilles que des Betas, voire certains Alphas.

-Ma sœur a déjà foutu Ludwig par terre, fit savoir l’Ecossais. Et pourtant c’est une Oméga. Et Arthur est loin d’être un incapable, même s’il peut être sévèrement casse-couilles.

            Antonio rougit brusquement, et secoua fébrilement les mains, manquant de foutre du sang partout.

-Je disais pas ça méchamment ! C’est juste qu’ils mettent plus de temps à guérir, alors c’est dommage que ça soit tombé sur lui !

-J’ai un système immunitaire de merde aussi, fit savoir Gilbert. Mes _awesome_ cellules peuvent pas tout faire.

-Si elles pouvaient déjà faire ce qu’elles ont à faire… le taquina Francis.

-Elles ont évité qu’Arthur ne charcute quelqu’un à la dernière réunion, je rappelle ! Respecte-les !

-Ce ne sont que des cellules, Gilbert, soupira Lily.

-Des _awesome_ cellules pour un type _awesome_ , je te pris !

            Personne ne jugea bon de répliquer, et après une bonne heure de discussions sans intérêt, Gilbert, Francis et Antonio montèrent se coucher.

-Tu devrais y aller aussi.

-Je vous ai dit que je restais avec vous.

-Ca ne sert à rien que tu t’épuises.

-Je dormirais en même temps que vous. On a juste à changer la poche de sang avant de s’endormir, et elle devrait tenir jusqu’à demain matin.

-Autant dormir dans ton lit, tu seras mieux.

-Vous serez incapable de vous endormir sans moi, sourit la blonde.

            Allistor grommela une réponse sans sens, et soupira. Il n’aimait pas trop l’idée de dormir avec une fille, mais il était vrai que si elle n’était pas là, il passerait sa nuit à se réveiller toutes les cinq minutes pour vérifier qu’Arthur ne manquait de rien. Tant qu’ils se contentaient de dormir en profitant des capacités de l’autre… Il n’était pas stupide, il savait que Lily avait autant besoin de lui qu’il avait besoin d’elle. Vu ce qu’elle avait entendu ce soir, elle devait être morte d’inquiétude, et la présence d’un Alpha ne pouvait que la réconforter.

-Très bien, comme tu veux.

            Lily se hissa sur ses jambes fines et alla poser son livre et l’assiette sur la table, avant de fouiller dans un large coffre pour en sortir des couvertures.

-Le canapé va être un peu étroit, alors… On n’a qu’à en mettre une par terre et l’autre par-dessus.

            Allistor acquiesça et l’aida à installer un semblant de matelas, non loin d’Arthur. Si quelqu’un les trouvait là le lendemain, il pressentait qu’il en entendrait parler pendant des années…

-Vous venez ?

            L’Ecossais se secoua et se laissa tomber sur le lit de fortune. Il garda l’intégralité de ses vêtements, déjà pour ne pas gêner Lily, mais aussi parce que mine de rien, il se tenait prêt à devoir quitter le manoir en plein milieu de la nuit pour traquer un démon. On ne savait jamais. La jeune fille était la plus près d’Arthur, et après quelques minutes où ils se regardèrent à la lumière du feu de cheminé, ils finirent par se rapprocher jusqu’à ce que Lily puisse se blottir contre lui. C’était assez étrange, elle était minuscule contre lui, très frêle aussi, mais c’était agréable. Il ressentit comme une vague d’apaisement faire disparaitre toute l’inquiétude et le doute qui l’habitait, faisant ressortir sa fatigue.

-Bonne nuit… murmura Lily.

-Ouais, à demain…

            Sentant ses yeux se fermer tous seuls, Allistor jeta un coup d’œil à la poche de sang, vérifiant que la jeune femme l’avait bien changée, et alors qu’une buche craquait sous l’assaut du feu, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.


	9. Chapter 9

Francis entra silencieusement dans le salon, conscient qu’Allistor avait dû y passer la nuit. Il ne devait pas être loin de six heures du matin, aussi tout le manoir était-il encore endormi. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l’avait réveillé, Antonio dormait encore comme une masse dans le deuxième lit de leur chambre, mais à peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu’il avait su qu’il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il avait d’abord fait le tour de la propriété, explorant chaque couloir, avant de finalement venir ici surveiller Arthur. Il avait espéré qu’Allistor serait réveillé pour qu’ils puissent discuter -il n’avait pas manquer ses fréquents coups d’œil en direction de la petite sœur de Vash et il entendait bien avoir des réponses- mais lorsqu’il entra dans le salon, le rouquin était endormi comme une masse, sur un lit improvisé à même le sol.

            Le vampire fit quelques pas dans la pièce, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Il croyait savoir que les loups avaient une bonne ouïe, et il ne tenait pas à réveiller l’Ecossais dans l’immédiat. Il avait besoin de dormir plus que n’importe qui. Mais il arqua un sourcil surprit lorsqu’il aperçut la petite touffe de cheveux blonds qui dépassai de sous les couvertures. A moins que Vash n’est dormit avec le loup, ce qui était au moins aussi improbable qu’un Gilbert muet, il ne pouvait s’agir que de Lily. Si son frangin l’apprenait, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau d’Allistor… Le Suisse avait un léger souci avec les armes à feu, et le rouquin ne s’en sortirait certainement pas sans quelques trous dans le corps.

            Après s’être remis de sa surprise, Francis s’approcha d’Arthur avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il connaissait Allistor depuis longtemps maintenant, vu qu’ils avaient sensiblement le même âge ils avaient commencé les réunions de clan en même temps, et s’il s’était pris des vents phénoménaux au début, il avait fini par établir une relation presque amicale avec le loup. Il ne pouvait que l’encourager s’il appréciait fortement la petite Germanique. Il lui souhaitait juste beaucoup de courage pour supporter le reste de la famille.

            Arthur n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre depuis la veille, et son oreille gauche tressauta légèrement alors que Francis s’asseyant près de lui. Cela devrait prendre encore quelques jours avant qu’il ne se réveille… Et encore plus de temps pour qu’il puisse se lever et reprendre forme humaine. Antonio n’avait pas tort en disant que c’était dommage que cela soit tombé sur le petit blond. En même temps, Francis trouvait ce choix étrange : même si s’attaquer à un loup était évident, les vampires étant trop compliqués à gérer pour un démon, s’en prendre à un Oméga était d’une bêtise assez évidente. Certes, leur système immunitaire était beaucoup moins efficace qu’un Alpha, mais les Alphas entraient souvent dans des folies meurtrières lorsqu’on s’en prenait aux Omegas. Qui que soit le démon qui avait blessé à Arthur, il serait sûrement retrouvé mort et en petits morceaux.

            Un vague grognement attira l’attention du Français, qui crut dans un premier temps qu’il s’agissait d’Allistor qui commençait à se réveiller. Il fut donc surpris de voir la tête d‘Arthur se décaler de quelques centimètres, avant qu’un autre gémissement encore plus faible que le premier ne lui échappe.

-Arthur ? murmura Francis en caressant doucement sa tête, comme il avait vu Allistor le faire.

            Il reçut un grognement en réponse, et il se pencha un peu plus pour essayer de voir si le loup était réellement conscient ou si c’était juste son organisme qui commençait à assimiler la douleur. Ses yeux étaient très vaguement entrouverts, dévoilant ses pupilles vertes émeraude. Un autre gémissement, un peu plus fort, fit vibrer les cordes vocales du loup.

-Shht… Tout va bien Arthur, je suis là, tu es en sécurité…

            Francis veillait à ne pas parler fort pour ne pas réveiller Allistor. Le rouquin s’inquiétait beaucoup, à juste titre, mais il avait besoin de repos, et il y avait fort à parier que s’il se réveillait pour trouver Arthur conscient, il ne dormirait plus avant un bon moment.

            Aussi doucement que possible, le vampire caressa ses oreilles, son cou, essayant de le rassurer sans trop savoir si cela marchait. Au moins, il ne gémissait plus. Il se contentait de le regarder, les yeux vitreux, et Francis tenta un sourire.

-Ca va aller, d’accord ? Tu veux boire un peu d’eau peut-être… En tout cas, ne bouge pas. Tu es encore trop faible. Ton frère est juste à côté, tu es en sécurité.

            Il ne savait pas trop si Arthur pouvait l’entendre ou le comprendre, mais d’une certaine façon, cela le rassurait de lui parler. Au moins, l’Anglais était réveillé. Ses yeux verts se fermèrent d’ailleurs, et difficilement, le loup déglutit. Ouais, il devait avoir soif… Et faim, mais il était trop faible pour mâcher… Peut-être qu’il pouvait lui amener une poche de sang. Les loups n’en était pas spécialement friand, mais ce serait toujours ça de pris.

-Je reviens tout de suite, Arthur, d’accord ? Alors ne bouge pas.

            Un pauvre gémissement lui répondit. De toute façon, l’Anglais était bien incapable de se lever, ce n’était pas comme s’il allait déambuler dans le manoir… Francis jeta un dernier regard à Allistor, toujours endormi sous les draps avec Lily contre lui, et il se promit de leur ramener une assiette de viande, à eux aussi. Autant réveiller le rouquin quand il reviendrait : si Arthur ne restait pas conscient très longtemps, le Français voulait au moins qu’Allistor le voit un peu avant qu’il ne replonge dans un sommeil sans rêve.

            Il quitta le salon au pas de course, et veilla à ne pas se perdre dans les nombreux couloirs. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, son clan était très proche de celui Germanique. De ce fait, il avait littéralement grandi avec Gilbert, et il avait passé de nombreuses semaines dans ce manoir, bien que ce ne soit pas celui que la famille Beilschmidt occupe le plus. Il connaissait donc ces couloirs par cœur, et la cuisine dans laquelle il pénétra lui était également familière. Il attrapa un saladier dans un placard, et après quelques secondes d’intense réflexion, il prit également un torchon usé. Arthur n’aurait certainement pas la force nécessaire pour boire par lui-même… Il avait vu ça, à la télé, dans des reportages animaliers : quand un animal était encore bébé et seul, on pouvait le nourrir avec un torchon imbibé de lait. Bon, là ce serait de l’eau, mais c’était le même principe. Il récupéra également une poche de sang dans le frigo, juste pour voir si Arthur l’accepterait. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, et en l’absence de Gilbert, il ne pouvait qu’improviser.

            Il remplit rapidement le saladier d’eau, faillit oublier l’assiette de viande pour l’Ecossais et retourna dans le salon, tenant toutes ses affaires avec difficulté. L’habituel silence était à peine troublé par les légers gémissements d’Arthur et sa respiration précipitée. Francis s’agenouilla près de lui, posant tout son bazar à côté de lui.

-Je suis là, Arthur, tout va bien. Je t’ai ramené de l’eau.

            Le blond rouvrit les yeux, juste assez pour laisser apercevoir ses grandes iris vertes. Il était évident qu’il souffrait, et avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui était quand même crispé, Francis lui caressa la tête.

-Tout va bien. Attend encore un peu, je vais réveiller ton frère, d’accord ?

            Arthur se contentait de le regarder, et le Français s’accorda quelques secondes supplémentaires pour laisser ses doigts courir entre les poils blonds. Ses oreilles étaient incroyablement douces… Le Français finit par le lâcher, et il se tourna vers Allistor. Dans la mesure du possible, il préférait ne pas réveiller Lily, mais ça risquait d’être difficile. Et est-ce qu’Allistor était violent au réveil ? Parce que se faire secouer par un vampire, il y avait beaucoup de loups qui n’aimeraient pas et qui l’égorgeraient avant de réfléchir… Peu en confiance, Francis posa sa main sur l’épaule du grand rouquin et le secoua timidement.

-Allistor… ? Hey, Allistor…

            Le rouquin grogna et essaya de chasser sa main. Au moins ne lui avait-il pas déchiqueté le bras…

-Allistor… Arthur est réveillé…

            Comme pour approuver ses paroles, Arthur laissa entendre un gémissement. Cela sembla être l’élément déclencheur. Les yeux turquoises d’Allistor s’ouvrirent un peu plus vite, et brillèrent d’une lueur perdue pendant quelques secondes, avant qu’il ne se relève brusquement.

-Arthur… bredouilla-t-il.

            Lily entrouvrit inévitablement les yeux, totalement désorientée, et Francis lui sourit lorsqu’elle remarqua enfin sa présence. Allistor s’était déjà extirpé des couvertures et avait enjambé la jeune louve pour se précipiter sur Arthur. C’était assez touchant, comme scène, même si le rouquin semblait encore mort d’inquiétude.

-Je suis là, Arthur…

-Je lui ai ramené de l’eau, avec un torchon au cas où il n’arrive pas à boire tout seul, fit savoir Francis en tendant l’assiette de viande à Lily une fois qu’elle fut redressée.

            Pendant une brève seconde, il se demanda si l’Ecossais l’avait entendu, mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à répéter, le rouquin attrapa le saladier et l’approcha de lui.

-Ca va aller, Artie… Il faut que tu te reposes encore, okay ? Tu vas boire un peu, et il faudra que tu te rendormes…

            Arthur semblait essayer de relever la tête sans grand succès, et sa mâchoire percutait assez régulièrement le sol. La main d’Allistor se posa dans son cou pour le maintenir par terre, et Francis s’approcha doucement. Il ne voulait pas trop s’immiscer là-dedans, il avait vu des Alphas devenir violent simplement parce qu’on avait approché un Oméga, et il ne savait pas trop jusqu’où Allistor se contrôlait.

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Va chercher Gilbert.

            Ce n’était pas exactement ce à quoi il s’était attendu, mais après tout, il était vrai que c’était l’albinos qui gérait l’état du petit blond. Sans demander son reste, Francis se leva et quitta le salon pour la deuxième fois. De toute façon, Gilbert se levait toujours tôt, et il devait déjà être réveillé. En passant devant la porte du bureau de Folker, le Français ne put s’empêcher de se demander quelle décision les chefs de clan avaient pris. Il ne se sentait pas trop d’attaque pour une expédition punitive chez les Soviètes…

.

-Ils réparent la ligne cet après-midi.

            Trempé jusqu’aux os, Seamus secoua vaguement la tête pour chasser quelques gouttes qui s’étaient logées dans ses cheveux. Il avait été jusqu’au village le plus proche malgré la tempête, dans l’espoir de trouver un téléphone fonctionnel là-bas, sans succès. Dylan mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, et jeta un regard anxieux à la fenêtre de la chambre. Il était resté avec Katyusha, qui se rétablissait vite. L’avantage d’être un démon…

-Ce ne sera pas trop tard ? bredouilla l’Ukrainienne.

-Espérons que non, soupira Dylan. Mais connaissant maman, elle ne va pas trainer pour chercher un coupable.

-Elle est chez Folker, peut-être qu’il sera plus raisonnable, tenta Seamus.

-Ce n’est pas comme si notre famille était très appréciée, murmura Katyusha. Je ne doute pas que monsieur Beilschmidt soit intelligent, mais s’ils ont l’opportunité de s’en prendre à nous, ils n’attendront pas…

            Le Gallois ne put qu’acquiescer. Le semblant de paix qu’ils avaient établit n’était valable que lorsqu’il n’y avait pas de problème, mais dans ce genre de situation… Le conflit enflait d’autant plus vite que c’était des démons qui étaient impliqués, et c’était avec eux que la cohabitation était la plus compliquée.

            Katyusha, déjà assise dans le lit, essaya de poser un pied par terre et grimaça.

-N’essayez pas de vous lever, la réprimanda Dylan. Même si vous avez commencé à cicatriser, la plaie peut se rouvrir à n’importe quel moment.

-Je vais aller voir si Aisling a besoin d’aide, marmonna Seamus en quittant la chambre.

            La démone regarda la porte désormais close avec une petite moue curieuse, avant que son regard ne s’assombrisse.

-Je crois que votre frère ne m’aime pas…

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est très affecté par la blessure d’Arthur, sourit Dylan. Ce n’est pas contre vous.

            L’Ukrainienne ne semblait pas spécialement convaincue, mais elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas poser de question. Elle remit sa jambe sur le lit avec l’aide du Gallois, et ferma les yeux un bref instant.

-Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose d’autre pour le moment.

-C’est vous qui m’avez veillé toute la nuit, c’est à vous de dormir.

            Dylan haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d’œil au livre qu’il avait fini un peu plus tôt. Il ne doutait pas que Katyusha ne soit pas méchante, mais il ne prendrait pas non plus le risque de la laisser seule dans leur manoir. En plus, si Seamus s’en rendait compte, il la taillerait en pièce sans cérémonie.

-Je comprends, vous savez, sourit-elle. Vous ne me faites pas confiance, et c’est normal.

-N’y voyez rien de personnel, c’est juste…

-A votre place, je serais pareil.

            Seigneur, elle avait un sourire incroyablement doux… Difficile de croire que c’était une démone ! En même temps, de ce qu’il en savait, Katyusha n’était vraiment pas méchante, il avait déjà eu l’occasion d’échanger quelques mots avec elle auparavant -presque rien, juste les formules de politesse d’usage- et son caractère tranchait nettement avec celui de son frère et de sa sœur. Il avait conscience que se montrer aussi méfiant à l’égard des démons ne faisait qu’agrandir le fossé qui se creusait entre eux et que cela n’aidait en aucun cas à maintenir la paix relative qu’ils avaient eu tant de mal à établir. Juste pour ça, il aurait presque aimé s’entendre avec l’Ukrainienne. Juste pour prouver aux autres que c’était possible, juste pour essayer de renforcer les liens fragiles de l’alliance qu’ils avaient créés. Juste… Juste pour achever ce que son père avait commencé.

-Dylan ?

-Hm ?

-Qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer, si… S’ils déclarent la guerre à mon père ?

            Le Gallois grimaça à cette simple perspective. Ce ne serait pas bon, assurément. Déjà parce que Yao se chargerait de buter tous les survivants, mais aussi parce que Winter Braginsky était un combattant effroyable, et avait transmis ses aptitudes à son fils et sa fille cadette. Sans oublier le reste du clan Soviétique, qui était au moins aussi violent que leur chef. L’affrontement ne prendrait pas fin sans de lourdes pertes du côté des loups et des vampires.

-Espérons qu’on puisse joindre ma mère avant que ce ne soit le cas…

            Sa réponse ne sembla pas spécialement rassurer Katyusha, qui hocha maladroitement la tête et fixa avec insistance le draps d’un violet délavé de son lit. Elle était belle, comme ça. Même si elle était encore livide à cause de sa blessure, et malgré l’inquiétude qui se lisait clairement sur son visage, elle était vraiment jolie. Elle avait de jolis cheveux presque argentés qu’elle avait coupé court, de beaux yeux parmes, un visage assez enfantin qui la rajeunissait considérablement malgré ses vingt-deux ans bien entamé, et de jolies formes. Oui, vraiment jolie.

-On préviendra votre père dès que la ligne sera rétablie, au cas où.

-Merci.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me remercier pour ça.

            Dylan ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire légèrement, avant de se reconcentrer sur les arbres qui se balançaient à l’extérieur. Il ne fallait pas qu’il s’attache trop à cette femme…

.

-Alors ça, c’est un truc assez inattendu…

-C’est grave ?

-Non, je ne dirais pas que c’est grave, juste… Ca aurait été mieux pour lui qu’il reste dans les vapes encore un petit moment.

            Gilbert pencha la tête et manipula avec beaucoup de précaution la tête d’Arthur, inspectant ses dents, ses yeux, claquant des doigts près de ses oreilles pour tester ses sens. La pauvre bête peinait à rester consciente, et Allistor avait cru à de nombreuses reprises qu’il allait refaire un malaise.

-Au moins, ça veut dire que Franny a réussis à retirer tout le poison, et son organisme commence à récupérer. On va pouvoir arrêter les perfusions de sang, mais il va falloir attendre qu’il reprenne des forces pour le faire manger.

            Machinalement, Allistor caressa le dos d’Arthur, récoltant quelques frissons par moment. Il sentait que son frère était loin d’être en confiance, la présence de l’albinos le stressait, sans compter Francis, et le peu de fois où il parvenait à ouvrir les yeux à peu près en grand, il essayait de surveiller les deux hommes en même temps, faisant rouler ses prunelles dans leurs orbites avec un air affolé.

-Combien de temps avant qu’il ne puisse marcher ? demanda le rouquin sans grand espoir.

-Une semaine, peut-être moins, vu la vitesse à laquelle il a repris connaissance. Ca va beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

-Ca peut avoir un impact sur sa guérison ?

-Non, ça devrait être la même chose. C’est juste que son système immunitaire est moins faible que ce que j’avais pensé.

            L’Ecossais pinça les lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas. Arthur était sans arrêt malade, il y avait eu des semaines où il ne pouvait même pas sortir de son lit tant il était fiévreux, et là… Qu’on n’essaye pas de lui faire croire que son frère avait un système immunitaire résistant !

-Ca arrive, tu sais ? s’amusa Gilbert. Regarde-moi, je chope toujours tous les virus qui trainent, et pourtant je suis presque immunisé contre le poison de démon.

-Tu as dit que c’était parce que tu étais albinos, râla Allistor.

-Eh bah peut-être que ton frère a un truc spécial, lui aussi !

            L’Ecossais n’argumenta pas plus, conscient que ça ne mènerait à rien. Gilbert était trop têtu. Il sentit Lily s’appuyer un peu plus contre lui. Depuis que l’albinos était arrivé dans le salon, la petite blonde s’était adossé au rouquin et n’avait pas pipé mot. Sa présence avait au moins le don d’apaiser Allistor.

-Allistor, nous allons…

            Alicia se stoppa net au pas de la porte, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement. Allistor sentit très clairement Arthur se tendre un peu plus si c’était possible, et aussi doucement que possible, le rouquin caressa son flanc pour l’apaiser.

-Il est réveillé… souffla la mère Kirkland.

            Pour autant, elle n’avança pas, et se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête.

-Tu viens avec nous, nous allons voir Winter.

-Qui ça, nous ? marmonna le rouquin, peu enclin à laisser Arthur seul ici.

-Folker, Roma, Ludwig… Peu importe avec qui.

            Agacé, l’Ecossais fusilla sa mère du regard, avant de sentir une vague d’apaisement en provenance de Lily limiter sa colère. Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir y aller. Certes, il avait sévèrement envie d’égorger vif celui qui avait osé blesser Arthur, mais pas au point de laisser son frère seul en territoire ennemi.

-Je reste avec lui, si tu veux, proposa Francis.

-Je reste aussi, de toute façon Folker ne comptait certainement pas m’emmener, renchérit Gilbert.

            Allistor se mordilla la lèvre, peu sûr de ce qu’il devait faire. Un léger gémissement d’Arthur attira son attention, et il croisa le regard émeraude de son frère.

-Je vais devoir te laisser avec Franny et Gilbert, d’accord ? Je ne serais pas long…

            Il effleura les oreilles du blond, et tenta un minuscule sourire. Le loup referma simplement les yeux avec un profond soupire.

-Matthias vient ? demanda-t-il à sa mère, changeant automatiquement de ton.

-Oui, avec son père.

            Tant mieux, ça ferait un Alpha en moins à gérer ici… Il avait confiance en Francis et Gilbert, même s’il aurait préféré s’occuper lui-même du petit blond.

-Je t’attend dans le hall.

            Alicia tourna les talons sans un regard supplémentaire pour son fils cadet, et Gilbert siffla.

-Eh beh… Moi qui croyais avoir décroché le gros lot niveau famille de merde…

-Gil, soupira Francis. Evite ce genre de réflexion.

-Sur ce coup-là, il n’a pas tort, marmonna Allistor.

            Ce fut à son tour de s’appuyer un peu plus contre Lily. Il le sentait, elle non plus n’était pas sereine du tout. Ils allaient attaquer Winter, et les pertes risquaient d’être lourdes. Il ne croyait pas un seul instant qu’ils se rendaient en Russie simplement pour « discuter » avec le démon, cela se terminerait inévitablement en bain de sang.

-Tu veux venir ? finit par souffler Allistor.

            Francis et Gilbert le dévisagèrent sans comprendre, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il ne savait pas si Folker serait d’accord, ni même si c’était une bonne idée d’emmener une Oméga dans ce genre d’expédition, mais il voulait bien se charger de sa sécurité. Il avait besoin qu’elle soit là, de toute façon, sans quoi il risquait de s’énerver contre sa mère et d’égorger autant de démon que possible avant même d’avoir entamé une discussion.

-Je ne sais pas si… bredouilla Lily.

-Je te protégerai, et tu resteras en arrière. Mais si tu veux venir, je me débrouillerai pour que tu le puisses.

-Ce n’est pas une super idée, intervint Francis. Si elle se fait mordre, ce sera…

-Pourquoi pas, coupa Gilbert. Une Oméga c’est toujours utile, et elle n’est pas en sucre.

-Gilbert, c’est presque ta sœur, tu devrais…

-C’est justement parce que c’est presque ma sœur que je sais de quoi elle est capable. Elle est presque aussi _awesome_ que moi, et si _Scotty_ est avec elle, elle ne risque pas grand-chose.

            Pas convaincu pour un sou, le Français s’assit sur un fauteuil, non loin d’Arthur, et fit un vague signe de main signifiant qu’ils faisaient ce qu’ils voulaient.

-Allez, on gère ton frangin, filez !

            Allistor aida Lily à se remettre debout et la suivit dans les couloirs jusqu’au hall. Comme il s’y était attendu, ils étaient un peu trop nombreux pour simplement « aller discuter ». Déjà, il y avait Folker, Ludwig, Vash (qui avait d’ailleurs froncé les sourcils en apercevant sa sœur), Elizabeta, Vlad (un Roumain avec qui Allistor avait très peu parlé, mais qui ressemblait trop à un vampire pour être un loup à cent pourcent) Matthias, son père, Berwald, Lukas, Alfred, son frère jumeau Matthew, Roma… Beaucoup trop de monde.

            Folker jeta un regard critique à Lily, mais ne dit rien, et se contenta de quitter le manoir en silence, suivit par Roma (nettement moins silencieux). Allistor suivit sa mère jusqu’à la voiture et fit signe à Lily de monter à l’arrière. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle soit avec lui, sinon il ne répondait plus de rien. Le véhicule puait le sang de loup-garou à plein nez, et le rouquin eu un mouvement de recule après avoir ouvert la portière. Cette odeur, qui avait fini par s’estomper dans le salon, réveilla sa fureur.

-On en a pour combien de temps ?

-On arrivera à Moscou après-demain, on va faire un arrêt à Varsovie.

            Autant dire qu’ils ne seraient pas rentrés avant cinq jours, au moins… Il serra les poings et jeta un dernier coup d’œil au manoir alors que la voiture démarrait. Tout cela allait être un sal bordel.


	10. Chapter 10

Dylan entrouvrit un œil sans trop se souvenir de quand il s’était endormi. Il eut un bref moment d’incompréhension, les yeux encore brillant de sommeil, et força son corps courbaturé à se redresser. Quelle idée de s’endormir dans cette position, aussi… Ses bras étaient croisés sur un matelas, alors qu’il était toujours assis sur sa chaise, tant et si bien que son torse avait fini presque parallèle au sol. Sa colonne vertébrale n’aimait pas trop, sa nuque non plus. Il grimaça en retenant une injure et s’étira doucement, sentant chaque vertèbre craquer.

            Une fois le léger engourdissement passé, il s’attarda sur la pièce où il se trouvait. Il la reconnaissait, bien sûr, c’était là qu’il avait passé les deux derniers jours… Katyusha était toujours couchée sur le lit, bien que désormais elle soit capable de se lever sans trop risquer de rouvrir la plaie. Le vent soufflait toujours à l’extérieur, cela s’entendait, mais il faisait encore trop sombre pour que Dylan espère voir la cime des arbres. Il n’était plus trop sûr de savoir s’il était tôt ou tard. Il soupira longuement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, retenant un bâillement. Il avait été un peu stupide. S’endormir en laissant Katyusha sans surveillance, ce n’était vraiment pas malin. Il avait beau lui faire confiance, il n’était pas certain que ce soit le cas au point de la laisser déambuler dans le manoir comme bon lui semblait. Enfin, elle semblait profondément endormie, donc la question ne se posait pas, mais quand même… Il aurait dû être plus vigilant.

            Il se leva douloureusement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce histoire d’étirer ses jambes, et s’arrêta devant la fenêtre. Le ciel était d’un noir d’encre, semblant aspirer toute la lumière. C’était tout juste s’il parvenait à discerner l’herbe en contrebas. Il appuya son front contre la vitre fraiche et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il essaierait de rappeler sa mère, après. Il espérait vraiment que Folker avait été suffisamment lucide pour attendre avant de lancer une expédition punitive chez les démons. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si ce n’était pas le cas. Il serra furieusement les poings et se mordit la lèvre aussi fort que possible. Si seulement cette putain de ligne téléphonique était réparée… !

-Dylan… ?

            Il rouvrit les yeux, tombant sur la vitre constellée de gouttes d’eau, et laissa son regard dériver vers Katyusha. Ses beaux yeux parmes brillaient de sommeil, et elle frotta sa paupière pendant quelques secondes, assise dans son lit.

-Vous êtes réveillé, murmura-t-il en se décollant de la fenêtre. Vous avez encore mal ?

-Beaucoup moins.

            Elle lui sourit doucement, mais Dylan n’avait pas le courage de le lui rendre. Il s’inquiétait beaucoup trop. Déjà, il avait peur que sa mère ne déclenche une guerre contre les Soviétiques, mais il avait aussi peur qu’il y ait eu un problème avec Arthur, que le poison ne se soit remis à progresser, qu’il soit mort…

-Vous vous inquiétez pour votre frère ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

            Il hocha la tête en désespoir de cause et retourna s’assoir sur sa chaise, grimaçant légèrement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, elle aussi devait mourir d’inquiétude…

-Je ne connais pas beaucoup le clan Beilschmidt, avoua Katyusha avec un sourire doux. Mais je crois qu’ils sont doués en médecine, non ?

-Ils se débrouillent, acquiesça Dylan.

-Votre frère est entre de bonnes mains, dans ce cas.

            Le Gallois hocha la tête, tordant nerveusement ses doigts. Même si les Germaniques étaient très bons en sciences, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’ils pouvaient tout soigner. Et l’Ukrainienne devait savoir mieux que quiconque que le poison de démon était une horreur à guérir, si tant est que cela soit soignable. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas prendre en compte ce problème, et se contentait de regarder le mur en face d’elle avec un air absent.

-On réussira à les appeler à temps… finit-elle par murmurer, presque pour elle-même.

            Dylan n’eut pas le courage de la contredire. Pas le courage d’acquiescer non plus. Pour dire la vérité, il ne savait plus s’il pouvait encore y croire.

.

-Wow, Artie, reste tranquille, tu veux ?

            Le loup lâcha un grognement plus proche du soupire qu’autre chose et sembla tenter de se rouler sur le flanc sans grand succès, geignant d’autant plus de douleur. Gilbert soupira et alla s’assoir en tailleur près de lui, passant machinalement une main sur sa tête pour aplatir quelques épis qui s’étaient formés.

-Pourquoi il s’agite autant ? demanda Francis, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

            Il fallait honnête, il n’était pas serein du tout. Gilbert gérait la situation, pas de soucis là-dessus, mais depuis le départ d’Allistor, il avait sans arrêt l’impression qu’Arthur forçait beaucoup trop. Il avait dans un premier temps essayé de se lever, mais après une vaine tentative qui avait semblé particulièrement douloureuse, il s’était rabattu sur une position assise, sans plus de succès. Depuis, il ne cessait de s’agiter vaguement, semblant vouloir bouger sans pour autant parvenir à faire plus que de rouler de quelques centimètres sur lui-même.

-Il doit douiller pas mal, mais je pense pas que le mettre dans une autre position aide.

            Gilbert sourit à Arthur et lui tapota le bout du museau.

-Il serait temps que tu te rendormes, tête de mule, _Scotty_ va m’engueuler si t’es crevé quand il revient.

            Le loup ne produit qu’un vague grognement en guise de réponse et tourna la tête vers Francis. Ce dernier avait élu domicile sur un canapé, une page vierge sur les genoux et un crayon dans les mains. Il n’était pas trop sûr de ce qu’il voulait écrire, mais il fallait qu’il s’occupe les mains et qu’il se donne une contenance. Il ne voulait absolument pas penser au bain de sang qui aurait lieux d’ici moins d’un jour. Un violent frisson d’appréhension remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il se concentra sur les yeux émeraudes d’Arthur.

-C’est quand même dingue qu’il ait récupéré aussi vite…

-Ouais. Même en admettant qu’il ait un système immunitaire fort, ce qui est extrêmement rare chez des Omégas, ça aurait pris plus de temps que ça pour qu’il reprenne connaissance.

-Tu as une idée de ce qui peut causer un truc pareil ?

            L’albinos haussa les épaules, mais le Français ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Même s’il avait de sévère moment d’absence, Arthur semblait avoir compris qu’ils parlaient de lui, et ses yeux passaient du vampire à Gilbert, suivant l’échange avec intérêt malgré sa fatigue évidente.

-Vu la vitesse à laquelle ça va, il devrait pouvoir manger demain, et se lever… Dans un jour ou deux. Reprendre forme humaine, ça va être un autre délire, par contre.

-C’est si difficile que ça ?

-Quand on est affaibli, c’est assez galère. Un jour, Vlad a fait le con et s’est bien blessé. Elizabeta l’a retrouvé à moitié vidé de son sang, et il a mis deux jours avant d’avoir assez de force pour pouvoir espérer reprendre forme humaine.

            Le vampire hocha la tête, et se leva doucement pour venir s’assoir prêt du Prussien. Un vague grognement peu serein échappa à Arthur, qui sembla tenter de reculer sans parvenir à faire plus que simplement rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules.

-Je ne vais pas te mordre, s’amusa Francis. Sans vouloir t’offenser, ton sang n’est vraiment pas très bon.

            Le loup ne semblait pas spécialement rassuré, mais au moins il cessa de grogner et ferma les yeux, soudain incapable de les garder ouverts plus longtemps. Attendris, le Français caressa du bout des doigts ses oreilles, toujours autant émerveillé par leur douceur.

-C’est drôle, il ressemble un peu à _Scotty_ et en même temps ils sont super différent…

-C’est vrai. Mais je crois qu’ils ne s’entendent pas très bien, tous les deux.

-De ce que j’en ai compris, c’est assez compliqué, chez eux, répliqua simplement l’albinos avec un haussement d’épaules désinvolte.

-C’était inévitable, je suppose. Roma l’avait prévu, en tout cas. A la mort de leur père, il a dit que la famille Kirkland ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

-Je connaissais pas _Scotty_ à l’époque, alors je sais pas trop s’il a beaucoup changé. Arty devait être super jeune, non ?

            Le blond haussa les épaules. Il n’en avait aucune idée, lui-même était encore un enfant à l’époque, et il ne se rappelait que très mal de tout ça. Ce n’était pas excessivement important, cela dit. C’était une période que tout le monde semblait vouloir oublier, et ça lui allait.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Je suis assez _awesome_ pour ça.

-Arrête de placer ce mot partout, s’amusa Francis, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Comment Folker a fait pour se rendre compte que tu résistais au poison de démon.

            L’albinos sembla beuguer quelques secondes, son regard se fit plus sombre, plus lointain, plus terne, et il se concentra sur le pelage doré d’Arthur qui s’enroulait sans soucis autour de ses doigts.

-Il s’est pas amusé à m’en injecter pour voir, si c’est ta question. On s’en est rendu compte y’a pas très longtemps, parce que j’ai accompagné Natalya je suis plus trop où dans les pays Baltique. Un truc à la con, c’était il y a… Cinq ans, je crois. Et je l’ai peut-être un peu trop cherché, bref, elle…

-Elle t’a mordu ?!

-Bien sûr que non, Folker m’aime pas trop, mais si elle m’avait fait un truc pareil, y’aurait eu une guerre. Nan, elle m’a juste laissé en plan, et le type qu’on cherchait, un démon indépendant, m’a mordu.

            Francis écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et ne trouva absolument rien à répondre. Il aurait pu trouver des questions, il y avait très certainement plein de questions à poser, mais rien ne lui venait, juste un gros vide. Gilbert avait été envoyé, bien avant d’être majeur, faire des missions périlleuses desquelles il n’était pas sorti sans égratignures. Le Français avait fini par arrêter de compter le nombre de cicatrices qu’il avait, et avait à la place commencé à entretenir une certaine haine envers Folker. Pour autant, il savait qu’il n’était foncièrement pas un mauvais père. Il gérait son clan d’une main de maitre, et même s’il s’engueulait de temps en temps avec Gilbert, il ne l’enverrait pas dans une mission dont il était sûr qu’il ne reviendrait pas vivant. C’était juste… Il avait un caractère bizarre, Gilbert aussi, et ce dernier était un peu jaloux de Ludwig sans vouloir l’admettre, tout cela créait inévitablement des tensions. Francis ne prétendait pas comprendre la moitié des embrouilles de cette famille, mais il n’empêchait qu’en temps qu’amis, il nourrissait un certain mépris envers le chef de clan.

.

            Allistor soupira longuement, produisant un petit nuage de bué qui s’évapora aussi rapidement que de la fumée de cigarette qu’il avait recraché moins d’une seconde plus tôt. Lily était terrée derrière lui, regardant nerveusement autour d’elle. Même si elle n’était pas encore adulte, et de ce fait ne dégageait pas des hormones extrêmement odorantes, Allistor sentait qu’elle était morte de peur. Son instinct réagissait en conséquence, mais il s’efforçait de se maitriser. En revanche, il devinait que la petite blonde avait déjà effectué une semi-transformation.

-Vous devriez arrêter de fumer… finit-elle par marmonner.

-Je devrais, confirma-t-il en tirant une nouvelle taffe.

            Sa mère était un peu plus loin devant, en plein discussion avec Roma, Folker et le chef du clan Nordique -Allistor ne se souvenait jamais de son nom, c’était terrible. Ils étaient à moins d’un kilomètre de la résidence Braginsky, pour le moment garé sur le bord d’une route couverte de neige. Ils étaient déjà repérés, même si personne n’était visible autour d’eux. C’était obligé, les Soviétiques étaient effroyablement efficaces, et une intrusion aussi massive sur leur territoire ne pouvait pas leur avoir échappé.

-Ils parlent de quoi, à votre avis ?

-Qui ?

            Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Lily, juste assez pour voir sa tête qui dépassait de derrière lui. Deux petites oreilles d’un blond tirant fortement sur l’orange (assez étrange, d’ailleurs, étant donné qu’elle était aussi blonde qu’Arthur) perçaient sa chevelure et tiquait nerveusement de temps à autre. Elle fixait le petit groupe de chef de clans avec une espèce de curiosité horrifié, ses yeux verts légèrement écarquillés.

-De ce qu’on fait maintenant, sûrement.

            Il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’option, cela dit. Winter était loin, très loin d’être un crétin, qu’ils soient tous ici ne permettait pas de mentir sur leurs intentions. Même s’ils faisaient demi-tour maintenant, rien ne garantissait qu’ils passent la frontière. Tout ce qu’il leur restait était d’avancer jusqu’au manoir des Braginsky, bien que toute discussion soit probablement inutile, et aviser une fois sur place. Quelque peu agacé par cette inactivité, Allistor tira inspira une nouvelle fois sur le bâton de nicotine et regarda autour de lui. Les plus près d’eux étaient Ludwig, Elizabeta, Vash et Vlad. La poudreuse donnait un drôle de rendu sur Ludwig : bien sûr, il était toujours aussi silencieux et calme, mais d’une certaine façon, ainsi entouré de neige, il faisait beaucoup plus adulte. On aurait facilement pu lui donner dix-huit ans si ce n’était plus, et son aura semblait plus écrasante. Ceci étant dit, Allistor n’était pas sûr que ce soit simplement le paysage qui produise cet effet, mais plutôt la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. L’Allemand avait toujours été beaucoup trop mature pour son âge, de toute façon, et c’était entre autres ce qui faisait qu’il pouvait participer aux réunions malgré le fait qu’il ne soit toujours pas majeur.

            Un peu plus loin, prêt de la voiture de Roma, se tenaient les deux seuls vampires à avoir accompagné Roma, à savoir Alfred et son frère. L’Américain semblait littéralement trépigner sur place, tandis que son jumeau, beaucoup plus calme, ne cessait de regarder autour de lui avec une certaine nervosité. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n’était pas à exclure qu’ils se fassent attaquer par surprise. Les Nordiques étaient quant à eux un peu éparpillés, surtout parce que Matthias essayait de s’approcher de son père pour entendre la discussion alors que Lukas lui tirait durement l’oreille pour le garder près de la voiture. Berwald, le grand Suédois, restait impassiblement adossé au véhicule, regardant de temps en temps la grande forêt de pins couverts de neige un peu plus loin. Visiblement, Allistor n’était pas le seul à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

            Finalement, Alicia tourna brusquement les talons et revint vers eux, le visage fermé mais les yeux luisant clairement de haine et de soif de vengeance.

-On y va.

-Où ?

            La jeune femme le fusilla du regard et remonta dans la voiture sans un mot de plus. Allistor serra les poings, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas plier la taule du capot en cognant dessus. Lily posa gentiment sa main sur son bras et lui fit signe de monter, inquiète mais soucieuse de l’état du rouquin. Il se laissa tout de même quelques secondes pour se calmer, avant de jeter sa cigarette dans la neige e de rouvrir sa portière pour s’installer. Sa mère avait déjà démarré, et elle n’attendit pas qu’ils soient attachés pour retirer le frein à main et se mettre à rouler. En direction du manoir, visiblement. Bon. Allistor ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. D’un côté, il voulait vraiment venger Arthur, et ça ne le dérangeait pas d’arracher la tête d’un ou deux démons en guise de représailles, mais de l’autre, il savait qu’ils allaient subir de lourdes pertes s’ils s’en prenaient aux Soviétiques. Alors même si rien ne garantissait qu’ils passent la frontière Russe sans subir un raid, une part de lui aurait quand même préféré de tenter un repli.

            La peur de Lily sembla encore augmenter d’un cran, et Allistor dû se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un grognement. D’habitude, il n’était autant réactif qu’aux hormones d’Arthur et Aisling (quoique sa sœur avait rarement eu peur comme ça), mais là, il ressentait le besoin presque viscéral de protéger la petite blonde. Il lui jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, préférant largement cette vue à sa mère ou à la route qu’ils empruntaient. Sa semi-transformation avait fait apparaitre une queue de la même couleur indéfinie que ses oreilles, et elle s’agitait nerveusement. Lily ne quittait pas la fenêtre des yeux, les pupilles agrandies par l’horreur. Pendant une brève seconde, Allistor s’en voulu de l’avoir emmené. Mais elle avait autant le droit que les autres de participer si elle le voulait. Personne n’avait fait de réflexion à Elizabeta, et pourtant elle était autant Oméga que la blonde.

-Lily, reste dans la voiture, lança Alicia en arrêtant la voiture devant un grand manoir en pierre claire dont le toile en ardoise était couvert de neige.

La plupart des fenêtres semblait dissimulées par de grands rideaux noirs, et la lourde porte semblait littéralement séparer ce monde de l’enfer.

-Elle vient avec moi, trancha Allistor en jetant un regard meurtrier à sa mère.

-C’est hors de question, c’est trop dangereux, et elle n’est pas capable de se battre.

            Le rouquin serra si fort les poings qu’il était certain d’avoir senti ses ongles entailler ses paumes. Brûlant de rage, de soif de violence, il s’extirpa de la voiture et ouvrit en grand la portière de Lily, qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

-Vient.

-Allistor !

-Vient, répéta-t-il en ignorant Alicia. Tu seras plus en sécurité avec moi qu’ici.

            Les autres voitures se garèrent non loin d’eux, mais Allistor ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Il n’avait qu’une envie : faire sortir Lily de cette voiture et aller égorger tout démon sur son chemin. Il fallait qu’il évacue toutes ses émotions, sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien. Finalement, la jeune louve se détacha et sortit lentement de la voiture, s’accrochant immédiatement à Allistor, qui n’était plus sûr de savoir si c’était parce qu’elle avait peur ou pour le calmer. Alicia lui adressa un regard furieux, mais à nouveau, le rouquin l’ignora. Il s’en foutait, de ce qu’elle pensait. C’était de sa faute s’ils étaient dans cette putain de situation.

-C’est trop calme… marmonna Matthias.

            Quelque peu surprit qu’il soit si près, Allistor tourna la tête vers l’Alpha Nordique. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d’une drôle de lueur, et une aura écrasante l’entourait. Un futur chef de clan dans toute sa splendeur. Allistor devinait qu’il était pareil. Berwald, derrière Matthias, regardait le manoir avec une moue suspicieuse, les sourcils froncés, mais d’une certaine façon impassible.

-De toute façon, ils savent qu’on est là, trancha Lukas, non loin lui aussi.

-Ouais, mais ça reste trop calme. Je le sens pas, grimaça le Danois.

-Personne ne le sent, idiot.

            Allistor regarda à son tour le grand manoir. Ils avaient tous des grandes demeures qui se ressemblaient à peu près, mais celle-ci semblait désertée, ou hantée. Terriblement glauque, en tout cas, malgré l’épais manteau de neige qui l’entourait. Un flocon blanc se posa d’ailleurs sur le nez d’Allistor, qui grimaça. Il n’avait jamais été un grand fan de l’hiver.

            Roma fut le premier à bouger. Il s’avança sans hésiter vers la porte, mais rien qu’à la force écrasante qu’il dégageait, Allistor savait que peu de gens oserait s’en prendre à lui. Lui-même ne tenterait certainement pas. Folker termina de donner des instructions à Ludwig et suivit le vampire, faisant signe à Alicia de rester où elle était. De même, le chef du clan Nordique ne bougea pas d’un pouce, adossé à sa voiture. Le rouquin aurait cru que Mathias aurait été se joindre aux deux chefs de clan, mais étrangement, le Danois semblait beaucoup plus calme et mature qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Alors comme ça ce type savait aussi réfléchir… Pas qu’Allistor en ait vraiment douté, mais il se servait rarement de sa tête.

            La lourde porte tourna sur ses gonds avec un grincement à la fois terriblement cliché et incroyablement sinistre. Un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d’Allistor en même temps que l’adrénaline commençait à se répandre dans son corps. La soif de combat montait en lui aussi sûrement que son désir de vengeance. Mais plutôt que de se jeter en avant au risque de gâcher tous les plans qui avaient potentiellement été mis en place, il veilla à ce que Lily reste derrière lui, et attendit sagement.

            Winter avança à pas lent et mesuré, plus menaçant que jamais malgré l’âge qui le faisait boiter. Il descendit les deux marches du perron, son regard de glace vissé sur Folker et Roma. Un grognement sourd agita les cordes vocales de Matthias, et Allistor eut tout le mal du monde à se retenir de faire pareil. Il n’avait jamais aimé ce type, parce qu’il avait un côté sérieusement effrayant, mais désormais, c’était seulement de la haine pure qu’il lui inspirait. Il se souvenait d’Arthur, agonisant au pied d’un arbre, couvert de sang et de bout, le souffle court, avec une large tâche violette s’élargissant lentement. Il se rappelait de la peur qu’il ne se réveille jamais, il se rappelait de la longue agonie pour l’amener jusqu’en Allemagne, pour retirer un maximum de poison, puis l’attente interminable, dans l’espoir qu’il bouge, qu’il ouvre un œil. Jamais il ne leur pardonnerait.

-J’imagine que vous avez une bonne raison de venir jusqu’ici.

-Et j’imagine que tu as déjà une petite idée de cette raison, pas vrai ?

            Malgré son sourire, Roma transpirait la puissance et la force brute, comme s’il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. C’était probablement le cas, tout comme Folker, qui restait silencieux mais pas moins vigilent.

-L’insolence de vos deux espèces m’étonnera toujours, ricana Winter. Vous vous êtes octroyé le droit de faire régner un semblant d’ordre, et dès que quelque chose ne va pas dans votre sens, vous vous sentez obligé de vous liguer pour rétablir ce que vous appelez la justice. J’aimerais juste savoir ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez plus de légitimité que nous autres démons à être supérieur aux autres.

-Il n’est pas question d’être supérieur à qui que ce soit, Winter, soupira Folker. Il est question de savoir de quel droit tu as envoyé un démon sur des terres qui ne sont pas les tiennes dans le simple but de déclencher une guerre.

            Un vague spasme contracta le visage du chef Russe, mais d’aussi loin, Allistor n’était sûr de rien. Un silence pesant c’était installé, tellement pesant que c’était comme si une pression incroyable les maintenant contre le sol, les enfonçant progressivement dans la neige. Un grognement naquit dans la gorge du rouquin ainsi que dans celle de Matthias. Ca ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. C’était assez difficile à expliquer, mais son instinct le forçait à la fois à se transformer pour attaquer et fuir. Il avait l’impression de tout voir plus clairement tout en étant incapable de s’arrêter vraiment sur un élément, de bien comprendre ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. Lily serra plus étroitement sa veste entre ses mains, et son coude s’appuyait contre son dos.

-Il va les tuer… bredouilla-t-elle nerveusement. Il va les tuer, il va…

            Matthias fut le premier à réagir, avant même que qui que ce soit d’autre ne comprenne, n’interprète, voire même ne voit ce qui était en train de se passer. En moins de deux secondes, ce qui était vraiment très peu, il se transforma en un grand loup blanc. Ses pattes avant avaient à peine touchées le sol enneigé qu’il prenait son élan, tout son corps puissant compressé comme un ressort, et le premier bond qu’il fit fut spectaculaire. En une enjambée, il avait déjà parcouru plus d’un bon mètre, et à une vitesse assez ahurissante. Figé sur place par la stupeur et l’incompréhension, Allistor finit par le voir : Winter avait les yeux qui luisaient d’une inquiétante couleur violette, et une drôle d’ombre se matérialisait doucement derrière lui jusqu’à prendre la forme d’une queue noire. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent un peu plus, et la soudaine peur de Lily termina de jouer avec son instinct. Il fallait qu’il agisse. Ce salopard avait failli tuer Arthur.

            Il s’élança à la suite de Matthias, entièrement transformé, et rattrapa sans trop de soucis le Nordique. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui, probablement un peu moins puissant physiquement, mais il allait plus vite. Il resta sourd à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, entièrement focalisé sur Winter, à moins de quelques mètres lui. Si seulement il pouvait lui planter ses crocs dans la gorge…

            Un violent coup dans les côtes l’envoya valdinguer sur le côté, et il se réceptionna de justesse sur ses pattes, les yeux luisant de haine et grondant sourdement. Matthias aussi avait été stoppé dans sa course, et resait campé sur ses pattes, prêt à bondir. Natalya dévisageait le rouquin, au moins aussi hargneuse qu’il ne l’était. Les dagues argentées qu’elle tenait luisaient d’une drôle de couleur à cause du reflet de la neige, et même si elle ne semblait pas posséder d’atout physiques majeurs, Allistor se doutait qu’il ne devait pas la sous-estimer. Mais noyé dans son désir de vengeance, il n’était pas exactement sûr de pouvoir rester lucide suffisamment longtemps pour examiner correctement les mouvements de son adversaire. Ivan se tenait non loin de sa sœur, barrant pour sa part la route à Matthias. Aucune idée de ce qui se passait du côté de Folker. Il avait tout juste conscience que d’autres démons se trouvaient dans le coin, ça se sentait. Il n’était plus temps de parlementer.

            Natalya ne dit rien, le regardant simplement, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ses longs cheveux tirant sur le blanc se balançaient contre son dos, et ses yeux presque violet brillaient comme ceux de son père. Allistor hésita. Une seconde, pas plus. Il plia les pattes et bondit, grognant comme un animal, tout juste conscient qu’il fallait qu’il évite de sa faire mordre. Son instinct le guidait plus que quoi que ce soit d’autre, et il fut sur la jeune femme si rapidement que pendant un bref instinct, il crut qu’il avait été suffisamment rapide pour la surprendre. Il comprit qu’il s’était trompé lorsqu’elle se volatilisa et qu’il s’écrasa lourdement dans la neige. La russe était désormais là où lui-même s’était trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt, et le dévisageait avec un genre de dégoût mêlé à de la colère et quelque chose d’autre. Allistor ne comprit pas ce regard, et resta comme un con pendant quelques secondes à ne rien pouvoir faire d’autre que la dévisager en retour. Il ressentait quelque chose d’autre, en plus de la fureur, en plus de l’envie de vengeance. Quelque chose qui le figeait sur place.

            Ce n’est que lorsque Matthias s’écrasa sur le flanc en grognant non loin de lui qu’il reprit ses esprits, et plus perturbé que ce qu’il aurait voulu, il s’élança à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas trop réfléchir à ça. Il fallait juste qu’il les tue. Natalya l’évita à nouveau, mais n’essaya pas de le blesser avec ses dagues, et lui décocha juste un bon coup de pieds dans les côtes pour l’éloigner. C’était étrange. Mais même Allistor n’arrivait pas à vraiment essayer de la tuer. Son corps ne bougeait pas comme il le voulait. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il s’écrasa une nouvelle fois dans la neige qu’il commença réellement à en avoir marre. Natalya semblait au moins aussi déroutée que lui, et ses dagues tremblaient légèrement dans ses mains. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Quelque chose qui les dépassait tous les deux.

            Sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, ils avaient fini par s’éloigner du groupe et se retrouvaient désormais à la lisière de la forêt. Des grognements rauques et cris leur parvenaient, mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’y prêtait grande attention.

-Tu es son fils… finit par souffler Natalya, les yeux toujours plein de se mélange disparate d’émotions.

            Allistor se figea alors qu’il s’apprêtait à lui sauter une nouvelle fois dessus, les oreilles bien droites sur sa tête. Il n’était pas sûr de comprendre.

-Tu es son fils, je n’ai pas le droit de te tuer…

            La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, regarda derrière Allistor, en direction du manoir, avant de se secouer.

-Mais tu ne lui ressembles pas… Peut-être que Père ne m’en voudra pas…

            Elle raffermit soudain se prise sur ses lames, beaucoup plus assurée, et sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passait, Allistor se campa bien droit sur ses pattes, attentif. Natalya n’hésita plus, et se jeta franchement sur lui, si vite que le rouquin faillit ne pas pouvoir esquiver. Il dérapa légèrement sur la neige et manqua ainsi l’occasion de lui entailler sévèrement la cuisse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le doute le guider. L’étrange sensation qui s’était niché en lui avait disparu, et à nouveau, il n’y avait plus que la haine, plus que l’envie de vengeance, plus que l’envie de mettre en pièce les agresseurs d’Arthur. Il se dressa bien droit, conscient de l’aura qu’il dégageait, et il crut voir Natalya frémir, à quelques mètres de lui.

            Il allait la mettre en pièce.


	11. Chapter 11

-Allô ?

            Dylan se figea. Son corps tout entier sembla soudain cesser de lui obéir. La ligne avait été rétablie. Pour une fois, le téléphone ne devenait pas muet après trois sonneries dans le vide. Cette fois il y avait une voix, une voix qu’il connaissait. Il allait pouvoir les prévenir. Il allait pouvoir prendre des nouvelles d’Arthur. Il allait peut-être pouvoir éviter un carnage.

-A… Allô ? répéta-t-il bêtement, encore sous le choc. C’est Dylan Kirkland.

            Du coin de l’œil, il avait bien vu Katyusha se redresser dans son fauteuil, les yeux brillants d’espoir. Même Aisling et Seamus, qui s’étaient stratégiquement placés loin de la démone, semblaient suivre la conversation avec attention.

-Oh, oui, Dylan. Tu veux des nouvelles d’Arthur ?

            Ce devait être Francis. Dylan n’était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait bien reconnaitre la voix du Français. Dans l’immédiat, de toute manière, ce n’était pas la priorité. Savoir qui il avait au bout du fil était le cadet de ses soucis.

-Est-ce que ma mère est encore là ? s’empressa-t-il de demander, oubliant totalement la question qu’on lui avait posé.

            Il y eut un léger silence à l’autre bout du téléphone, et Dylan crut que la ligne avait encore été coupée. Il aurait presque préféré ça.

-Non, ils sont partis hier, avec le clan Méditerranéen, le clan Germanique et le clan Nordique. Il ne reste qu’Arthur, Gilbert, Roderich je crois, Antonio et moi.

            Le Gallois sentit littéralement son sang cesser de circuler dans son corps. Comme si toutes ses veines gonflaient d’un coup sans que rien ne circule dedans, et il fut pris d’un léger vertige alors qu’en réponse son estomac se contractait à l’en faire vomir.

-Ils… Ils sont…

-Partit chez les Soviétiques.

            La voix de Francis était basse, presque désolée. Dylan avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre qu’il était trop tard. Que ce putain de téléphone avait décidé de remarcher trop tard, que peut-être, sa mère et Allistor étaient partit dans une mission suicide et que pendant ce temps-là, Yao était Dieu savait où avec Dieu savait quel plan foireux.

-Mais Arthur va à peu près bien, tenta le Français. Gilbert a réussi à retirer beaucoup de poison et à lui donner un antidote, et il récupère assez vite. Il ne peut pas encore se lever, ni boire ou manger par lui-même, mais au moins il est conscient.

            Comme un con, le Gallois hocha la tête, sans que les mots ne fassent réellement sens dans sa tête. Il n’arrivait même pas à être soulagé. Il n’arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot. Il n’y avait que la menace latente d’un conflit avec les Soviétiques qui tournait en rond dans son esprit. Ils allaient se faire massacrer. Et même si par miracle ils parvenaient à s’en sortir à peu près indemne, les démons ne laisseraient jamais passer une attaque pareille, et le semblant de paix établit volerait en éclat.

-Dylan ?

-Juste… Faites super attention à Arthur, et si Yao vient vous voir, égorgez-le de ma part.

-Pardon ?!

            Sans plus d’explication, le Gallois raccrocha aussi sec, et se tourna vers Katyusha. Il fallait faire quelque chose, et vite.

-Tu peux essayer d’appeler ton père ?

            L’Ukrainienne avait compris sans qu’il ait besoin d’expliquer clairement la situation qu’ils arrivaient un peu trop tard. Elle se leva d’un bond, sa blessure au ventre semblant totalement oubliée, et s’empara du téléphone, composant fébrilement une série de chiffre que Dylan ne prit pas la peine de regarder avec attention. A la place, il laissa son regard dériver vers son frère et sa sœur. Aisling semblait plus bouleverser que tout ce qu’elle avait pu montrer depuis des années, et Seamus avait la tête baissée et les poings serrés.

-On fait quoi s’ils ont déjà commencé à s’entretuer ? demanda finalement l’Irlandais.

-Aucune idée… avoua Dylan.

-Il faut les rejoindre. Il faut aller là-bas, au cas où Yao déciderait d’y aller pour les prendre par surprise.

-Même si on faisait ça, soupira Seamus, il est probablement déjà parti, et il arrivera là-bas avant nous. En plus, j’ai aucune putain d’idée d’où habitent les Soviètes.

-Katyusha le sait, intervint Dylan.

            Seamus tiqua légèrement, mais Aisling semblait déjà en plein réflexion. Finalement, elle se décrocha du rebord de la fenêtre et quitta le salon au pas de course. Katyusha, quant à elle, raccrocha nerveusement et réessaya une nouvelle fois de composer le numéro. A tous les coups, ça ne répondait pas… Le stress commença doucement à enfler en Dylan, jusqu’à devenir une panique fébrile. Il n’avait aucune putain d’idée de ce qu’il devait faire. Sa mère et son frère allaient se faire massacrer, et Yao n’aurait plus qu’à venir en ramasse miettes. Si seulement cette putain de ligne avait été rétablie plus tôt !

-Ca ne répond pas, finit par bredouiller Katyusha en s’éloignant du téléphone comme s’il s’était agi d’une bombe.

            Seamus serra un peu plus les poings et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Dylan, lui, paniquait tout bonnement. Il tournait en rond, se tordait les doigts, essayait de réfléchir mais tout ce qui lui venait était irréalisable. Il n’arrivait pas à imaginer une autre issue qu’un carnage sans nom.

-Il faut qu’on aille là-bas, finit par marmonner Seamus. Si on va là-bas, on peut peut-être les empêcher de se faire buter par Yao.

            Dylan n’écoutait plus. Il butait dans tous les meubles sans pour autant s’arrêter, en proie à une frénésie rare pour un Beta. D’habitude, c’était plutôt les Omégas qui paniquaient.

-Le trajet est long, on ne sera pas là-bas avant plus d’une journée, murmura Katyusha.

-Ce sera déjà ça de pris.

            Aisling revint dans le salon avec un sac encore ouvert, contenant surtout de la nourriture et un arsenal médical.

-On arrivera trop tard… continuait de bredouiller Katyusha, les larmes aux yeux.

-Si on arrive avant Yao, on peut encore l’empêcher de causer plus de dégâts. Tu penses pouvoir raisonner ton père ? demanda Aisling en fouillant dans un meuble.

            L’Ukrainienne hocha vaguement la tête, alors que Seamus attrapait Dylan pour qu’il arrête de tourner en rond.

-Quelqu’un à une idée du trajet le plus court pour aller en Russie ? grommela l’Alpha.

-Prendre le tunnel sous la Manche, rejoindre la Belgique, et après il faut passer par les Pays-Bas, l’Allemagne, la Pologne et la Biélorussie… récita Katyusha. On en a pour une jour et quelques, normalement.

-On n’a pas de voiture, fit remarquer Aisling.

-Y’a moyen d’en trouver une, c’est pas un gros problème, intervint Seamus.

-Et je sais conduire, termina l’Ukrainienne.

            Aisling ferma le sac désormais plein, les mains plus tremblantes que ce que son attitude laissait présager.

-Okay… Alors on y va. Il faut acheter les billets de train et louer une voiture en France. Maman doit avoir laissé de la monnaie quelque part.

            Seamus lâcha Dylan et partit à la recherche d’un peu d’argent, tandis qu’Aisling terminait de vérifier qu’elle avait emportée tout ce qui était nécessaire.

-Ca ne sert à rien, bredouilla Dylan.

-On essaye quand même, trancha Aisling. Il faut trouver une voiture, je ne sais pas si celle de papa fonctionne toujours.

            Katyusha jeta un regard anxieux au Gallois. Elle comprenait. Même s’ils arrivaient sur place avant que le massacre ne soit terminé, il allait falloir qu’elle réussisse à approcher son père dans tout ce bordel sans se faire tuer, qu’elle réussisse à le raisonner, et que son père fasse arrêter le combat. Ce n’était pas gagné. Sans compter Yao, qui pouvait débarquer à n’importe quel moment.

-Si… Si ça peut vous rassurer, peut-être que votre mère et votre frère ne se feront pas tuer par ma famille, murmura l’Ukrainienne en grattant nerveusement son bras.

            Aisling fronça les sourcils alors qu’elle ajustait le lourd sac sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi ?

-C’est… C’est assez compliqué, et ça commence à dater maintenant, Ivan et Natalya ne doivent pas trop s’en rappeler, mais… Ma famille à une dette envers la votre, d’une certaine façon, alors peut-être que…

-Quelle dette ?

            Il était évident qu’Aisling commençait à s’agacer, la colère grimpant facilement à cause du stress, de la panique et de la tension. Katyusha aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir de tout ça, mais la panique évidente de Dylan la mettait mal à l’aise, et les voir tous s’inquiéter pour leurs deux frères et leur mère ne l’aidait pas à réfléchir clairement. Si elle pouvait essayer de les rassurer, même si ce n’était presque rien, elle préférait encore le faire.

-Votre père a sauvé ma mère.

.

-Wow wow wow, Artie, calme-toi, c’est vraiment pas une bonne idée, ça !

            Assis sur le canapé, Francis regardait avec une légère grimace douloureuse Gilbert tenter d’aider Arthur à se lever. Le loup était encore excessivement faible, et sa blessure semblait peiner à cicatriser, mais il ne cessait de s’agiter, aussi le Prussien avait-il décider d’essayer de le mettre debout. Sans grand succès pour le moment, et la patience n’était pas quelque chose de très présent chez l’Anglais, qui n’attendait pas forcément que Gilbert l’aide pour essayer de se redresser.

-Peut-être qu’il faut attendre encore un peu, tenta-t-il.

-Evidemment qu’il faudrait attendre, dis le à cette tête de mule, moi il ne m’écoute pas.

            Arthur glapit de douleur alors que le Prussien venait de poser sa main un peu trop près du bandage, et il montra les dents, les yeux brillants de fatigue et de douleur.

-C’est de ta faute, se défendit l’albinos en le reposant doucement par terre. Si tu te tenais un peu plus tranquille, on n’en serait pas là.

-Et il ne peut pas essayer de reprendre forme humaine ? Même s’il est obligé de rester coucher, ce serait toujours plus simple pour le manipuler.

-Je sais pas trop. Ca demande pas mal d’énergie, mine de rien, et je sais pas si sa blessure l’en empêche.

            Arthur reposa sa tête par terre avec un soupire de dépit, et leva les yeux vers Francis. Ce dernier tenta de lui sourire, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça. Il savait que le blond était inquiet, il l’était lui aussi. Ils n’avaient aucune nouvelle depuis que tout le groupe était partit en expédition chez les Soviétiques, et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. L’appel de Dylan n’avait pas été très réconfortant non plus.

-Tu crois que Yao s’est allié avec Winter ?

-Pourquoi ? marmonna Gilbert, occupé à mettre les pattes d’Arthur correctement.

-Dylan a dit qu’il fallait qu’on l’égorge si on le voyait.

-Tu crois qu’ils se sont alliés, toi ?

-Ce sont deux clans de démons, ça pourrait être logique…

-De ce que j’en sais, les Braginsky ne font équipes avec personne. Et leurs techniques sont trop différentes de celles des Asiates.

-Ca pourrait justement être pour ça qu’ils se sont alliés, ça leur permettrait de mêler leurs façons de faire.

            Gilbert haussa les épaules et passa ses bras autour d’Arthur.

-On essaye une dernière fois…

            Il sentit tous les muscles d’Arthur se tendre, et avec un grognement douloureux, le loup força sur ses pattes pour se redresser, glapissant légèrement de douleur malgré l’aide de Gilbert. Jusque-là, tout allait bien, tant que l’albinos le tenait, il parvenait à réunir assez de force pour tenir debout.

-Moi je n’y crois pas. Les chefs de clans en général sont trop égocentriques pour faire réellement alliance avec qui que ce soit, et Winter Braginsky ne fait confiance à personne. Et je n’ai jamais senti Yao, il put la fourberie à des kilomètres.

-C’est un démon.

-Tous les démons ne sont pas comme ça.

-Ah bon ? ironisa Francis. Tu m’excuseras, mais Ivan et Natalya ne sont pas des exemples d’honnêteté.

-Katyusha n’est pas fourbe, par exemple, et leur mère ne l’était pas non plus.

-Je ne l’ai jamais connu.

-Moi très peu, mais à priori c’était quelqu’un de bien. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que moi je ne crois pas à une alliance entre les Asiates et les Soviètes.

-Alors pourquoi Dylan nous a dit de nous méfier de Yao ?

            Gilbert haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois et essaya de desserrer sa prise sur Arthur, prêt à le retenir s’il tombait. Il sentit le loup faire un effort monstre pour tenir debout, ses pattes tremblaient violemment sous lui, mais il tint bon.

-C’est pas mal ça Artie !

            Gilbert le laissa tenir encore quelques secondes, avant de l’aider à se recoucher.

-C’est très bien. On réessayera demain, de toute façon il faut y aller progressivement au cas où t’aurais un problème quelque part à cause du poison.

-Quel genre de problème ? voulu savoir Francis.

-Ca peut être plein de truc. Déjà c’est une bonne nouvelle, il n’est pas paralysé, ça veut dire que la moelle épinière est intacte.

            Le Français hocha la tête et se leva doucement pour s’approcher. Depuis qu’il avait commencé à reprendre des forces, Arthur lui grognait un peu dessus lorsqu’il s’approchait trop près, mais ne le mordait pas. En revanche, il refusait tout net qu’Antonio ne pose une main sur lui, et ne semblait pas très à l’aise non plus en présence de Roderich.

-Essaye de te reposer un peu, espèce de tête de mule, _Scotty_ va me tuer si t’es crevé quand il rentrera.

            L’albinos caressa calmement la tête du blond, et sourit légèrement à Francis.

-Je te le laisse, je vais aller chercher de la bouffe. Tu veux un truc ?

-S’il te reste des pochettes de sang, je veux bien.

            Arthur eut un vague mouvement de recul, ce qui fit rire le vampire.

-Je te l’ai déjà dit, ton sang n’est vraiment pas très bon, et je n’ai pas faim au point de le boire.

-Et il prendra le mien avant de prendre le tien, intervint Gilbert. Vu que je suis plus _awesome_.

-Non, juste parce que tu es en meilleur état.

-Franny, tu es terriblement cruel.

            Le Prussien se releva non sans mal et remit une buche dans le feu, avant de sortir chercher de quoi manger. Arthur gardait les yeux vissés sur Francis, comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’il ne lui saute à la gorge.

-Ton frère avait l’air mort d’inquiétude… murmura Francis en tendant une main vers le blond.

            Le loup la renifla vaguement mais ne montra pas les crocs, permettant au vampire de lui caresser distraitement les oreilles.

-Yao, hein… marmonna le Français. De toute façon il doit être loin d’ici…

            Un léger spasme secoua Arthur, et ses oreilles s’aplatirent sur sa tête alors qu’un grognement sourd lui échappait.

-Un problème ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

            Le loup releva la tête et renifla l’air avec insistance, avant de grogner à nouveau. Fronçant les sourcils, Francis se releva et essaya d’écouter très attentivement. Il n’avait pas une aussi bonne ouïe qu’un loup, pas un aussi bon odorat non plus, mais il y avait en effet une drôle d’odeur qui flottait dans l’air. Du sang, pour sûr, mais pas du sang humain. Pour être honnête, ça puait. Même le sang d’Arthur ne sentait pas aussi mauvais.

-Gilbert ? appela-t-il.

            Il entendit Arthur s’agiter derrière lui, mais des bruits de pas l’empêchèrent de bouger. Antonio poussa la porte, les sourcils froncés et les yeux luisant, presque écarlate.

-Y’a un truc bizarre.

            Le Français hocha la tête, et pinça les lèvres en voyant qu’Arthur avait essayé de se mettre debout mais n’avait pas pu lever son arrière-train.

-Reste couché, Arthur.

            Gilbert déboula dans le salon, deux oreilles blanches et une queue touffue battant l’air derrière lui s’étant matérialisé. Roderich était derrière lui, également à moitié transformé.

-On a de la compagnie.

-Démon ? demanda Antonio.

-Vu l’odeur, ouais. Roddy va rester là pour gérer Arthur, nous on va aller faire un tour dehors. Vaut mieux pas le laisser rentrer.

-Dedans ou dehors, ça ne changera rien, si ? voulu savoir l’Espagnol.

-Si. Dedans, il peut essayer de tuer Arthur.

-Tu crois que c’est celui qui a attaqué Arthur ? s’inquiéta Francis.

-Vu la tête d’Artie, ouais. Et je pense pas que les autres auraient laissé un Soviète leur filer entre les pattes.

-Tu penses à Yao ?

-Oh non, je n’y pense pas, j’en suis sûr.

-Contre un chef de clan, on n’a aucune chance, marmonna Antonio.

-Vu l’odeur, il doit être blessé. Mais ouais, on ne s’en sortira probablement pas en un seul morceau s’il y a confrontation. Mais n’oubliez pas que j’ai des super cellules, donc même si je suis mordu je m’en fous.

-Dans l’idéal, ce serait bien que personne ne se fasse mordre, fit remarquer Roderich.

-Contente-toi de surveiller Artie, toi, tu veux ? Et si Yao arrive à rentrer, soit sympa, te barre pas en courant.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche.

-J’aurais cru. Bon, on y va ?

            Arthur tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, et réussit cette fois à mobiliser ses quatre pattes, qui restaient cependant très tremblantes.

-Reste là, Artie, on n’en a pas pour longtemps, lui sourit Gilbert.

            Mais le blond ne se recoucha pas, et resta juste à les regarder, ses grands yeux verts brillant d’une terreur manifeste.

-C’est bizarre qu’il soit venu ici, non ? marmonna Francis. Il devrait plutôt être en train d’aider Winter.

-Au risque de me répéter, je ne pense pas qu’ils sont alliés. Et si c’est vraiment lui qui a attaqué Arthur, ça doit le faire chier qu’un Oméga ait réussit à lui échapper. En même temps, pour un chef de clan, c’est sûr que l’égo ne doit pas aimer.

-Il serait revenu juste pour tuer Arthur ? s’étonna Antonio.

-Bah, vu que tout le monde est barré en Russie, c’est pas impossible, c’est même une bonne occasion. Et s’il peut se faire Francis au passage, je pense qu’il ne va pas se gêner.

-Parce que je suis le futur chef de clan… marmonna le Français.

-Tout juste. Après, je peux me planter, hein. Mais j’ai jamais cru que c’était les Soviètes qui avaient attaqués Artie.

            Les trois jeunes hommes descendirent les escaliers au pas de course. L’odeur devenait de plus en plus forte, et désormais, les yeux d’Antonio et de Francis étaient rouge vif.

-On va essayer d’éviter le un contre un, si on pouvait s’en sortir vivant ce serait pas mal, marmonna Gilbert.

Il ouvrit en grand la porte, et plissa les yeux pour essayer d’y voir quelque chose.

-Bon, c’est partit pour chasser de l’Asiate.


End file.
